The Last Sorcerer
by Daneel Rush
Summary: A month after his great battle against Evil, TK will have to face a threat that will affect the very meaning of his existence. Will he be able to face it? A sequel to: Son of Darkness, Son of Light
1. Reunion

Hello again, it's me, DaneelRush, with another story for the record. I really hope those who read "Son of Darkness, Son of Light" enjoy this story. Most people say sequels are never better than their predecessors, but we'll see if that rule applies to this one. Even if I have tons of things to do, now that college is back, I'll put all my effort to make this a story worthy of you, my fellow readers. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes, I don't own Digimon…happy!?

NOTE: I highly recommend you to read "Son of Darkness, Son of Light" before reading this one. Yes, I know it may sound annoying, and it's a really long fanfic, but some people say it's a good fic, so…who knows? Maybe you'll actually like it…

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Reunion_****__**

****

"Are you sure we should do this? I just…don't think it may work…"

"Of course it will work! We've been planning this for two weeks!"

"Yes, but…I can't believe someone would actually believe such a big bunch of crap…"

"Hey! Remember I was the one who made up most of that ´bunch of crap´!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry…but…"

"No buts, Takaishi!"

Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya walked side to side through the almost empty Odaiba streets. The day had been long over and the shiny full moon showed its beauty to the two friends, who were the only souls on that deserted street. Any normal person would have thought it twice before walking alone in that place, but Hikari showed no fear, as she felt completely safe. The facts of being with Takeru Takaishi made her become the most secure person in the world, because no human could defeat TK's amazing "abilities". As for the blonde man, he only could get out of his house when the night comes and nobody is around, because…well, he was supposed to be dead. And he was legally dead. He was dead for everyone else in the world, but his fellow Digi-Destined, that is, Matt not included. And that night, he was going to show up in front of his parents, his brother and the parents of all his friends. He still couldn't believe he was about to do that. It was too risky, and besides, what would he tell them? He just couldn't tell them he was an incredibly powerful sorcerer, who had just saved the world two months ago. How could someone believe something like that? However, as Izzy would say, "worse things have happened". And that's where his friends arrived to save him. Secretly, they had been working in a story to tell their parents. A story that would explain TK's fake death and disappearance for more than two years. But they had come out with a story so unbelievable, he would have preferred to say the truth. Unfortunately, everything was ready for that night, and they were going to use the fake version. He had only heard a part of it, as he was supposed to let the others to do the job. But leaving his destiny in the hands of some of them (more particularly, Tai and Davis) made him shiver.

"What's wrong, TK? Are you cold?"

"Of course I'm not cold…I'm just…a little nervous."

"Nervous? Now that's a new one…"

"Oh, shut up, you have no idea of how I feel…"

"Well, I wasn't the one who faked his own death and ended up living with a gorgeous woman six hundred years older than him."

TK looked at her, completely surprised, and said the words Kari didn't want to hear.

"Kari, are you jealous?" Suddenly, the brunette looked away, walked a few steps forward and said aloud: "No, I'm not!" But Takeru just walked next to her, placed his right am around her neck and pulled her close to him. First she opposed a little resistance, but she was never able to resist his warmth. An incredibly strong need of being next to him invaded her, and when he placed his right arm around her waist and pulled her even closer, she felt in heaven. Maybe if she just let herself go, while they're still alone…

 Takeru looked at his friend and sighed. When they were in public she made him admit they were only "best friends", but when they were alone she allowed him to express his love freely, no strings attached. _She thinks too much of what others may think about her…about us…yes, some of them would probably talk, but if she just accepted it…I can't keep playing this little "just friends" game for much longer…if she just understood there's no problem with having a serious relationship…nobody would complain…well, maybe Davis' heart would break in very small pieces, but…you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs… _

"Kari…"

"What?"

"…I love you."

"Hmm? Why do you say that?"

"I love you. I just wanted to say it." 

"No one says ´I love you´ without a reason, TK. Why did you say it?"

"Because I love you! Do I need another reason!?" Kari was surprised at TK's reaction. He almost looked…angry.

"Well, I guess not…thank you." She said silently. When Takeru realized what he had done he decided to stop walking, and his friend stopped with him.

"Why do you stop?"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't had been so angry…I'm very sorry."

Kari just hugged him as tightly as she could, and when TK leaned his head on hers, he lost himself with the soft aroma of her hair. And when Kari leaned her head on his chest, she felt as if the whole world had disappeared, and it was only them.

"You're forgiven. But…I still want to understand what happened."

"I'm sorry. I…I'm just tired…"

"Tired of what?"

"…of having to wait until we're alone to say it."

Kari looked at her shoes, which seemed awkwardly interesting at the moment. She had been avoiding such conversations for one month, since he returned home; and she knew she wouldn't keep it a secret for much longer. He wanted her as more than a friend, but she still was afraid…just too afraid of losing more than what she would gain.

"This is not the moment or the place to discuss it, TK."

"So when and where?"

"I don't know." She said, and started walking again. TK sighed and slowly followed her. They still had a long way home.

***********************************************************************************************

Matt Ishida curiously looked at the house. Curiosity was the only feeling that invaded him at that moment, as he had lots of questions in his mind. For example, what was he doing there? The day of his birthday, his friends had appeared, and apologized to him, as they were unable to celebrate his birth that day. But suddenly, more than one month later, they take him away from his apartment, to a house he had never seen before, with the excuse of: "Having the party they never had." But now, as Matt looked at the scene around him, he realized they weren't there for a party. First of all, all parties have music, and if something lacked that place, it was sound. All the people looked at themselves, with the same confusion he had. He looked at his parents, who tried to avoid each other's faces. _"They hadn't seen each other in quite a while. Why today?" he wondered. He looked around the whole place, and he recognized most of the adults in that place: the Izumis, the Kamiyas, the Motomiyas (__"Thank God, Jun isn't here. If she hears about my breakup with Sora, the hell will break loose." He thought). Yes, they were as confused as him. It almost seemed like they had been taken out of their homes against their will. __"But know that I think about, that's exactly what happened." Matt gave up and sat down on the couch, only to get up again when he heard the sound of a door closing. A couple of seconds later, a woman appeared. A woman he had never seen before, yet she seemed awkwardly familiar.  She was wearing a white shirt, almost sleeveless, with a black skirt, that looked rally sexy on her (at least, to Matt's opinion). Her dark blue eyes sparkle with delight, and her black hair completed the image of the most beautiful woman Matt had ever seen. He gasped when he realized she was looking at him, and blushed when she smiled. Before he could realize, she was in front of him._

"Welcome, young man. You seem the only young one in this place. What are you doing here?"

"I…I lost track of the others. Who…who are you?"

"Mina Kirahashi. More than pleased to meet you, hmm…" the girl said softly, and he felt how his face acquired a darker shade of red.

"Matt…Matt Ishida…"  The girl joined her hands in a quick clap.

"Oh, so you're the famous Matt Ishida! My, oh, my…" Mina said as she studied her guest. Of course, she had seen him before, as he had been part of her plan to summon the Chosen One, but Matt ignored that completely. She had taken good care of erasing any memory he could have of that moment. Yet, when they met for the first time, she hadn't had the opportunity to get to know him. Now, she was analyzing his body and his outfit. His black T-shirt was tightened by his firm muscles, product of his training at the Air Force. His jeans hid a pair of long, firm legs. Tall, strong and athletic, that could be anyone's conclusion after looking at Matt Ishida. But know, he was only a shy young man in front of the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Wha…what?" He said, gazing at her blue eyes, he got lost admiring her beauty. He barely listened to her answer.

"Whoa…you're just as cute as your little brother…" She said. Then, she giggled and walked away. At first, Matt was too lost looking at her soft curves as she walked to the kitchen, to realize the truth behind her words. _"Wait a minute…!" _

"How…how do you know about TK!?"

***********************************************************************************************

_"Yikes! Talked too much!"_

Mina cursed herself as she realized the mistake she had done. Now, the whole bunch of people in that room was looking at her, waiting for an answer. She looked at the surprised young man, and she looked at his parents, who had just stood up and walked behind him. She sighed, and prayed for someone to come save her. _"Why did I act so unconsciously?" she wondered, even if she already knew the answer. She had been too busy checking out Matt Ishida._

She knew herself very well. After seven hundred years of life, she had already learned everything about her personality. And she knew her interest in men was far more than a woman's average. But it had several reasons. She had been alone her whole life. She didn't remember a thing about her parents. Her first memories took her to the year 1320 A.C, and her training at the Academy of Magic. The Dark World (and the Dark Ocean) was still unknown for the human kind (as they would be discovered by Ken Ichijouji). Only those with aptitude for magic knew about that place, and there she was trained in the arts of magic. When she finished the training, she was already 56 years old, yet she just looked like a 10 year-old girl. Or at least, in her human shape. She specialized in transformations and her skill in that area was insuperable. Not even TK Takaishi, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, could accomplish such perfect body-changes. However, what she had in status magic skills, she lacked in battle abilities. She knew she wouldn't last five minutes against Takeru, even if he used only a quarter of his full power. Besides, she had vowed to protect humans, and to never use her magic to harm them. So, when she left the Academy, and returned to the real world, in the year of 1377 A.C, when humanity had reached the state of semi-decadence also known as the Middle Age, she was completely alone.

For fifty years, she wandered without a definite path, avoiding any contact with common humans. She knew humanity was suffering very much, as massive phenomena like the Crusades and the Black Plague had decimated their quantity. Yet still, humans had spread all around the world, and encounters with them were unavoidable. The first encounters only taught her about pain and sadness. In most of them, she almost had ended up dead, mostly because the fact that she looked like a little girl, and because men were rude and mean, and only cared for themselves. During those harsh times, as she escaped of near-death situations, only to end up in even worse places, she found the key to survival. She was a woman (or at least, she looked like one), and if she couldn't use her magic, she would have to use her body.

Her first sexual experiences weren't very pleasant. In fact, they were painful. Slowly, she developed an endless fear and anger for men, as she thought they only used her. But at least her charm kept her away from trouble. That's why, for the next two centuries, she traveled from place to place, from war to war, willing to give her body in exchange for her life, if she could call that a life.

And then, the seventeenth century arrived. While the human's quality of life had improved substantially since the harsh 1300s, her situation hadn't changed a lot. Even worse, something had happened: she had grown up. She had lost the little girl appearance, and somehow, no matter how she tried with her magic, she would be able to change. She was already 250 years old, but she looked like a young and cheerful teenager, maybe fifteen years old. She was beautiful, men wanted her, and in a world ruled by the will of the strong, she wasn't able to reject them. Three centuries had to pass before she could find peace.

The twentieth century meant a lot to her. She had given up a long time ago in her search for a soul mate, but life had given her a second chance. With the slow transition to modernity, she was able to avoid conflicts, harshness, and humanity itself. She met other people like her, and found out that they could help her find freedom and a relative happiness. She refused to get a job, but she was able to find a quiet place in an ever-growing place: Odaiba. But she didn't stay there for long, as she found a new love fore traveling, now that it was safe and easy. For the first time ever, men stopped looking for her, even if she still caught their attention. She thought that in a relatively peaceful world like that one (regardless of the two World Wars, which she practically ignored), she might find her special someone, in spite of the obvious age difference, as she was reaching the seven centuries.

Of course, she knew she'd never get married, or have a family. She wouldn't bear watching how her children grew older and die, while she stayed young and healthy. But during that century, she had several companions (_"Several? I mean a lot."). If humanity couldn't give her happiness, it would at least give her pleasure. Now that she looked like a radiant and gorgeous nineteen-year-old woman, she didn't have much trouble finding young, handsome men to share a "good time" with. But she never found what she expected, and even worse, she still lacked a purpose in life._

The moment arrived during the eighties. Suddenly, she was assigned a mission. And a very important one. She always wondered why she had been selected for such a thing. She always related it to her excellent transforming skills, so that she would accomplish her mission without a problem. Or maybe because the possible Chosen One also lived in Odaiba, and she was there (_A coincidence? Or maybe destiny…). For the first time ever, she had something important to do. It wasn't much, because she still spent most of her time doing absolutely nothing, and looking for an occasional lover, but, for a reason, she felt important. She recovered her lost cheerfulness, and she realized that living each day with a smile was always the best thing to do._

For the last two decades, she had been very frustrated. She didn't seem to progress very much on her assignment, as she kept wasting her time. Sometimes she even regretted being the person in charge of such an important mission. But when she finally accomplished it, and when she met the Chosen One, she knew that accepting that mission had been the best decision she had ever done.

She fell in love. She knew it was love because she had never felt something like that, and after hundreds of years of experiences, she had learn to distinguish most of the feelings. So, it had to be love. Takeru Takaishi completely restored her faith in humanity. After, he was nice, caring, intelligent, brave, sincere, friendly, and lots of other things she couldn't describe. It was definitely love. Of all the men in the world, she wanted HIM. However, of all the men in the world, she had had to choose him.

Because she couldn't love him. There was a huge barrier between them. First of all, he was the Chosen One, destined to fight to protect the world for Evil itself. And anyone close enough to him would get dragged in that fight. But she broke that barrier, as TK and Mina became good friends.

However, she still couldn't love him. Because he was already taken. His heart belonged to Hikari Kamiya, and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it. For the first time in seven hundred years, neither her body nor her charm could help her get him. He was in love, and the owner of his heart wasn't her.

It had been devastating. She had suffered a life of deception and pain, to find someone she could love, and it all end up in nothing. But when she thought it was all lost, she found out she had gotten something after all. Because no matter how much he tried to deny it, she had earned a piece of his heart. In a very subtle way, hidden by his immense love for Kari Kamiya, she knew he loved her. It wasn't much, but it gave her hope. Kari and TK would probably spend their whole lives together, but she would be there, too. Now she was a part of his life, and even if he loved another one, she still loved him, and she would cherish every moment they spent together. She still had her charm, and she was attractive, and they had kissed more than once, so maybe…

And besides, as she had already admitted, she looked young and attractive, and there are lots of fish in the sea, so she could still have some fun while making her best to get Takeru's love. And that easily included flirting with his handsome brother, Matt Ishida. When she saw him, she found a huge difference between both of them (and some similarities, too). Matt looked more daring, more aggressive, he looked… darker and more mysterious, like a lone wolf. And somehow she found that… very exciting. But her distraction had led her to a terrible mistake, and now she had to think a good answer.

"I…well…which was the question?" Of course, that didn't convince Matt.

"You just mentioned my little brother. Did you know TK?"

"Oh, little Taki?" she said. _"Taki?" she wondered. __"I haven't used that name for quite a while…but I'm starting to like this game…" she thought, delighted with the idea of using an affective name. She looked at the other's confused faces, obviously at the way she referred to TK. So she decided she should have a little more fun._

"Yes…of course I know him! He's the cutest guy in Odaiba!" she said, followed by continuous giggling. When she looked at the others, she couldn't hide her delight as she watched their curious faces. But her game didn't last long, as she could hear the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Oops, it seems like the others are back."

And she was right. The group of Digi-Destined walked inside the living room, exchanging glances and smiles with each other. Mina looked with admiration the way things had changed for good with them. If they were close before, now they were one, big family. She giggled when she saw Koushiro Izumi walked to one of the corners of the room. Anyone would think he's about to do some really complicated stuff on the computer, looking at the way he focused, but Mina knew his only intention was to get in contact with his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa, through Net Meeting. Ken Ichijouji had made his way to the couch, and a very pleased Yolei Inoue sat next to him and immediately leaned her head on his shoulder. Davis Motomiya walked next to Matt, who seemed to be telling him something related to Davis's sister, Jun. The comment was soon followed by a round of laughter. Mina wanted to know what they were talking about. Cody Hida smiled as he talked with Joe Kido, who was showing him a photo of his new girlfriend, a woman he met at the faculty. Joe's brother soon joined the conversation. Finally, she looked at the couple sharing a seat together: Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. Opposite to what anyone would think, they didn't care to hide their romance to the adults in the room, as they shared kisses and kisses as if there were no tomorrow. She couldn't help but being happy for both of them. After Sora's unsuccessful relationship with Matt, Tai had finally admitted his feelings, and now they were going steady as a couple. Mina had never seen such a perfect one. _"They really love each other. The only way they could break up would be killing them…geez, I'm so jealous…" Suddenly, her thinking was interrupted. Someone was knocking the door. All the Digi-Destined got up at the same time, looking at the door. They all knew that Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi were behind it. Silence filled the room as Mina walked to the door._

"It's time…"

***********************************************************************************************

_"I'm…I'm nervous…?"_

Takeru looked at the floor while his friend knocked the door. Finally, she looked at him. She would have smiled, but the conversation they had had ruined her usual good mood. So, she just talked to him in a cold tone that almost hurt the blonde man.

"So…how do you feel?"

"…you have no idea…"

He closed his eyes, and he could feel Mina's presence getting closer and closer…he sensed the souls of a big amount of people. He knew Matt and his parents were there. What would he say? How should he behave in a moment like that? Finally, Mina opened the door, at the same moment he opened his eyes. He met two pairs of eyes. Very different, they were. Mina's eyes carried a warmth he hadn't felt from since a pair of months ago. _"Since the day we…why? Why are you doing this to me, God? Why today, just when I had this argument with Kari? Why do you want me to fall into temptation?" On the other side, Kari's eyes were sad and cold. She was obviously still mad at him. __"Why can't you accept it, Kari? I love you. And I know you love me…"  He tried to drop the subject. __"I'll deal with it later." He looked behind the sorceress, at the curious crowd looking at the newcomers. And he met his eyes._

"Brother…" he said softly, fighting to keep the tears away.

***********************************************************************************************

_"TK…"_

Kari couldn't help but smile. Takeru always surprised her, even if she said that, after almost a decade of being friends, she can predict how he will act. It always ended up the other way around, though. She knew TK was a caring, sentimental person, but he was a strong man, too. That was the reason she never expected him to shed a tear in front of his brother, whose face expressed everything he felt. Matt barely noticed when his ex-girlfriend Sora stood next to him and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"Go say hello to your brother, Matt."

Kari stepped aside, leaving the two brothers free space to talk. Mina stood next to her, and their eyes met. Kari looked up at the taller woman, the one TK now called his "best friend". When she first heard it, she had felt jealous, much to her surprise. That was probably the first time TK and Kari argued. The first time Kari knew there was something missing in their relationship.

_Three weeks before…_

_"I'm hoooome!!!" TK shouted as he closed the main door behind him. Almost immediately, he heard two voices. Two female voices._

_"TK!!!" the two voices called at the same time._

_"Ok, now I'm confused…" he muttered. And he realized he wasn't the only one. Kari Kamiya and Mina Kirahashi came out of different rooms at the same time. Obviously, the two girls couldn't greet Takeru at the same time, so Mina stayed still while Kari walked to him. Much to Mina's sadness, Kari had priority over her._

_"What a pleasant surprise, Kari…"_

_"I came here after school." She said, soon followed by a kiss on the cheek. TK softly placed a hand where he had just been kissed, and he caressed Kari's hair with the other hand._

_"Nice of you to come. Why don't you wait in my room while I have dinner?"_

_"Sure." Kari replied. TK then looked at his housemate, and widely smiled. "Now where is my best friend?" TK said aloud and Mina welcomed him with open arms._

_"But I thought I was your best friend…"Kari thought. Slowly, she locked herself in TK's room, while TK and Mina had dinner together._

_Ten minutes later, TK walked inside his room, only to meet an angry Hikari._

_"I thought I locked the door."_

_"It's my room, Kari. I have the key." TK replied. "Besides, I could just walk through the door. I'm a sorcerer, after all." He said to himself._

_"What's wrong, Kari?"_

_"I thought I was your best friend, but it seems like Mina took my place. But I guess that was bound to come. She's more beautiful, after all." TK sighed, and sat next to her, on the bed._

_"You underestimate yourself, Hikari." When she listened to her full name she knew she had touched a nerve in Takeru's heart, something that didn't happen very often. "But you're right. She's my best friend." He finished. She looked at his eyes, confused. What did he mean? Very gently, TK took one of Kari's hands and softly caressed it._

_"You know we're much more than best friends, Kari. You said it yourself, a week ago, when I returned."_

_Kari remembered the moments she spent with him the day he returned from his last battle against Evil. She looked down and tried another question._

_"You know she loves you, right?"_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"And you must admit she's really beautiful, don't you?"_

_"More than beautiful, Kari. She's more than beautiful. She's almost perfect."_

_"Then…"_

_"She's not you." And without any warning, he kissed her. Softly and carefully, he used his magic to extend the sensation, and multiplied it, making the pleasing almost overwhelming. After it was over, Kari found herself in a state of dizziness._

_"How…how did you do that? It was like…nothing I've ever felt before." she asked. He just winked._

_"Why…why, Takeru?"_

_"Because I wanted to and because I could. Kari, if you weren't here, I'd probably try something with Mina. But you ARE here, and you're the only person I think about. How long will it take you to understand that? I love you, and if you don't get that, then there's something wrong in our friendship."_

_Kari tried to organize her feelings. "Oh, God, you know how much I want him, but…something stops me. And until I find out what it is, I just can't…"_

_"I'm sorry, Takeru…I'm so sorry!" And with those words said, she left the room, and the house. They would talk to each other for the next two weeks._

And that night, she loved him, and she hated him. And she hated him for loving her. _"Darn, I'm so confused…why did you have to love me? And why did I have to fall in love with you? Now my life will never be normal again…" She tried to keep her thoughts away, and looked at the two brothers, the older more surprised than the younger. So similar, yet so different. TK was taller and bigger, and her eyes showed a threatening coldness, yet she knew his heart was warm and charming. On the other side, Matt looked more athletic are more muscular, something that Kari found quite strange, as she knew that Takeru was much stronger. Normally, his eyes were deep and focused, almost like a hawk searching for its prey. But at that moment they were practically the size of golf balls._

"Bro…brother…is that really you?" Matt said in disbelief.

"Well…It depends on who do you think I am." TK said as he walked closer to his brother.

"But you were…you were…" Matt said, looking behind at his parents and the other families, who looked as shocked as him. Only the Digi-Destined remained calm and watched the scene normally.

"Dead? Well, that's a long story."

Kari couldn't avoid shedding a tear when the whole family joined together in a big hug. For a little moment, those four people, the most troubled family she had ever met, found happiness together.

***********************************************************************************************

_"I can't believe they actually believed that crap…"_

TK slightly smiled watching how his Digi-Destined friends, against all the odds, convinced their families that Takeru's death had been part of a plan to neutralize another crisis in the Digiworld. The problem was, now they had to keep his presence as a secret. They couldn't know how the outside world would react to his reappearance in society. Takeru Takaishi was dead, and he would remain dead, but he would live in the shadows. Only when the time comes, he would regain his life. _"Because Kari can't marry a dead man…wait a minute, did I just think that!?" All the families agreed to keep and protect the secret, and the night went on happily, while they discussed other things. Joe began bragging about his new girlfriend (again), while Izzy and his family had a nice online chat with the Tachikawas. For Takeru, everything was now perfect. __"Well…almost perfect…" he thought, as he looked at Hikari, who immediately avoided his eyes. TK just sighed and tried thinking of other things. He interrupted his silent meditation about what to do the next day when Tai and Matt suddenly appeared in front of him._

"Hi, brother." TK said softly.

"Hi, TK. Man, it's really cool to see you here. I mean, look at you! All grown up and strong!"

_"You have no idea…" TK thought. "Hello, Tai. How are things going?" TK looked with interest at the two friends. It was amazing how they had solved their differences and became such great friends again. After the whole Sora thing, he thought those two would end up killing each other, but actually Matt didn't offered any resistance. Or he didn't really care about it or he was a really good actor. In fact, he seemed happy for them! And TK agreed with him. Tai and Sora made a wonderful couple. Of course, they had their fights, but, well, they had fought long before they got together. It was part of their relationship. He didn't want to admit it, but watching them made him get jealous._

"You know me, always cool." Tai answered. "So…you seemed really concentrated a while ago. What were you thinking about?"

TK looked at the two guys with concern. That wasn't definitely a question he would expect from them. Why would they care about his thoughts? Maybe Izzy and Joe would, but…Tai? Then, he got it.

"…what do you want?" he asked.

"What? Us? What makes you think we want something? Man, you really are something….geez…" Tai said hastily, and looked at Matt, who just shrugged.

"I insist. What do you want?" Tai finally gave up.

"Well…err…why don't you tell him, Matt?"

"I would if I had any idea of your plans, Tai."

"Oh, yeah, right." Tai went silent and began thinking, or something that seemed like thinking. It was more like muttering stuff to him. But the words TK could get, and a little check of Tai's electrical impulses traveling through his nerves (something that made TK admire the wonders of magic and physics) helped him guess his intentions.

"Oh, I get it. As you didn't celebrate Matt's birthday a month ago, you want to make a huge party next week, and you plan to ask me if you could use this house to make it. Am I right or wrong?"

The two older men looked at the blonde guy with surprised looks. Matt felt surprised to hear TK giving such an idea, and Tai felt admiration to see how the sorcerer said exactly what he wanted.

"How…how did you know that?" Tai asked. TK just crossed his arms, showed them a little smile, and said a simple word.

"Magic." Tai and Matt joined his laughter, Tai a little more than Matt because he knew exactly what Takeru meant, opposite to Matt, who just thought it was a joke. After the short laughter, Tai continued.

"So…can we?" Tai asked with the best "Please!" look he could make.

"Tai, Tai, Tai…that idiotic face might work with Sora, but you won't get me with it. Besides, why are you asking me, anyway?"

"Well, you live here, don't you?" Tai asked. Matt just looked at his brother and muttered: "You live here!?"

"Yes, I do, but Mina is the one in charge. This is her house, ask her."

"Oh, man!" Tai shouted in frustration. Suddenly, there was a loud voice, and several people approached to them.

"Matt, Takeru, we're leaving." Mr. Ishida said.

"Already? Too bad. Anyway, it was really good to see you, dad. Good night." TK said.

"What? Aren't…aren't you coming home, now that's everything is ok?" TK's mother said. TK just got up, walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, got a soda can, and took a sip, while everybody looked at him (including Kari, much to Takeru's surprise).

"Mom, as you can see, I'm home. This is my house. I live here, and I like living here."

"But, how can you live here? This is not your place! You live with me! You still have your bedroom untouched!" Mrs. Takaishi continued.

"I LIVED with you. Note that I'm using past tense, mother. Mina offered me a bedroom here, two years ago, and I've grown pretty fond of this house." _"And pretty fond of Mina, too. Man…"_

"But you're just sixteen! You can't live on your own!" Mr. Ishida joined the argument which was getting a little uncomfortable for the others there.

"Well, he's been doing that for two years now." Mina answered, as she stood next to Takeru. "Besides, there's no problem with it. It's his house, after all."

"WHAT!?" Everybody shouted now, TK included.

"Oh, I never told you. Oops, my bad. Wait a sec!" Mina giggled happily and gracefully walked to her bedroom. _"Now what is she up to?" TK wondered. A minute later, she reappeared with a long piece of paper. After she got next to TK again, she began reading._

"This document blah, blah, blah…more stuff…oh, here! The terrain and the building in the address blah, blah…will be owned by Kirahashi Mina, with the documents blah, blah…and the ownership will be transferred to Takaishi Takeru when he reaches legal age to claim ownership…to make it short, Taki, when you get 18, this house is yours."

"What!?" TK shouted. _"Wait a minute…Taki?" "Ahem…I didn't know that, Mina."_

"Sorry. I guess I just forgot. Maybe is because when you get 18 I get homeless…"

"Of course not! You'll always have this place for you! I wouldn't permit anything else!"

"Oh, that's so good to hear, Takeru…" she replied, followed by a kiss on his cheek, and a big hug. TK realized Mina didn't care to hide her feeling to the others, and he didn't like that. But, knowing that she wouldn't let go easily, he sighed and talked to his parents again.

"Well, mom, dad, you heard it. This is my home, and I have no plans of moving out. If you want to see me, I'll be more than pleased to welcome you here."

***********************************************************************************************

The adults (well, the parents) had already left. Midnight was close. TK, Mina and the Digi-Destined occupied the seats in the living room. They had remained silent for five minutes already, only interrupted by Izzy's typing and the almost inaudible sound of crickets out of the house. Finally, Tai broke the silence.

"So…Mina…can we!?"

"ALRIGHT, I GIVE UP! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DAMN PARTY!"

"Alright!" Tai celebrated, ignoring Mina's anger. The woman just got closer to Takeru and talk with him softly.

"He's been bothering me with that for the whole night."

"Yeah, that's our Tai."

"Gosh, he can be annoying!"

"Just calm down, pretty lady." He said as he caressed her long, dark hair. Mina blinked a little with the unexpected treatment, but it didn't take her long to begin enjoying it. But TK was too busy looking at Kari, who still tried to avoid him. TK sighed again. The silence continued for while, that TK took to look at the other people there. He began wandering through their minds, trying to understand their emotions, their desires, their concerns. Mina blinked a little when he entered her mind, but slowly relaxed when he softly touched the fibers of her brain. He noticed an incredible uniformity in her mind, as there was only one thing in it: pleasure. He could realize she was amplifying the sensation of his hand caressing her, to make it feel hundreds of times better. Mina had told him a lot of sorceresses used magic to get self-pleasure. _"Magic masturbation…now that's new…" he thought the first time he heard of it. Then he realized maybe that was the reason of her amazing uniformity. __"Maybe she's grown…addicted to it…"_

_"I'm only addicted to you, my love…"_

TK felt startled when he heard Mina's voice echoing in his mind. So she had caught him. _"I must have lost my focus…geez…"_

_"So…now you're invading my privacy…"_

_"Sorry…"_

_"And know you found my little secret…" He sent her a mental signal resembling a nod. __"Everything in excess is wrong, Mina…"_

_"Then how do you want me to control my tension if I don't have a partner? Unless you want to take that place…"_

_"You already know the answer is no, Mina. You just don't give, do you?"_

_"With anyone else, maybe, but we're talking about you, sweetheart."_

_"I feel flattered, but I really think you should try other people."_

_"Only when you little friend over there announces her love for you in public, and you begin a serious thing. Until then, I still have my hope."_

TK sighed and looked at her face, which smirked with a lustful look.

_"Why did you stop!?" TK realized he wasn't caressing her hair anymore. __"I was having fun, Takeru."_

_"I don't want to give you pleasure, in any way, physical or magical."_

_"You just say it because you haven't experienced it. If you're interested, I may show you magic in a way you've never seen before. Just ask me."_

TK sighed again, making his best to hide his thoughts from her. _"Man, she wants me…"_

_"I want you bad, Takeru…"_

_"Damn!"_

_"Teehee..."_

TK immediately left Mina's mind and focused on someone else. Mina silently giggled, and whispered something to his ear.

"You're so cute when you're nervous, Takeru…" TK pushed her aside and walked to the kitchen. _"I need a drink, my throat is dry." Leaning on the kitchen counter, he met with Kari's eyes. He saw anger, fear and nervousness. Before she could look away, he made his way into her head. Sensing her mind made him confirm the feeling he had found in Kari's look. He wasn't supposed to use telepathy on common humans, but he really needed to talk with her, and she wasn't in the mood to go out with him, alone._

_"You can't avoid me forever, Kari."_

Kari gasped when she heard TK's voice echoing inside her head. In an act of reflexes, she replied.

_"What!?"_

_"Calm down, Kari. I just did this because I needed to. It's not comfortable to me either."_

_"Since when you can do this!?"_

_"Since I became a sorcerer, dear."_

_"So you've been invading my privacy all this time! How dare you!? And don't call me dear!"_

_"Kari, this is the first time I use this skill on humans. I only use to talk with Mina, when we need privacy, and that's not very often."_

_"Ok, ok, whatever. What do you want?"_

_"I want answers, Kari. And I don't want you to treat me the way you've been treating me tonight. What did I do, anyway?"_

_"You…you…you fell in love with me!" she cried, or at least that's how TK felt it._

_"And what's so wrong with that?"_

_"I…I can't love you back, Takeru…" She had used the full name. For the first time in two months, TK felt fear._

_"What? Why?"_

_"Don't misunderstand me. A part of me wants to, but…after the whole Digimon thing, I want a normal life…and that's something you can't give me…"_

TK didn't want to admit, but she had a point. A very good point. For a second, he cursed his life and his destiny as the Chosen One, until he realized how wrong he was. Besides Kari, becoming a sorcerer was the best thing in his life. He was different, and above all, he was important.

_"I'm…I'm sorry…you're right…but that doesn't kill the fact that I love you."_

_"I…I'm not sure…"_

_"Then, be sure. Look at my eyes. If you're able to tell me that you don't love me, then I'll leave you. I'd do anything for your happiness, even leaving you, if you want me to."_

Kari looked at his friend with fear. Was he really saying it? Was he forcing her to decide? She melted with his smile, and for a second, she wanted to kiss him madly and tell him she loved him, but the pressure of the moment suddenly replaced it with confusion and anger. How could he force her to make such a decision?

_"I see you doubt. Come on, if you want a normal life, you won't find it with me. Say the words and I'll leave you. Say you love me, and I'll make my best to make you happy."_

_"TK…I…"_

_"Whatever you decide, I'll agree with. If you think it's the best for you, then I won't make regrets. And I'm sure you won't either. You're an adult, after all."_

_"TK…please…don't" Kari anger slowly increased, as she forced the tears not to leave her eyes._

_"Just say it, and I won't be part of your life anymore. I'm sure there are tons of men who would love that…so…what do you say?"_

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU, TAKERU TAKAISHI!"

The sudden change from telepathy to voice confused TK for a second, and it took him a while to get the full sentence. And when he did, he suddenly closed his eyes, because an incredible pain filled his chest. It wasn't a metaphor. His heart was being crushed.

"Wha…what?" He softly replied, as he still fought the sensation. The other Digi-Destined and Mina looked at the scene with faces of confusion, as Kari's statement took them by surprise.

"YOU HEARD IT! I DON'T LOVE YOU! IN FACT, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! GOOD BYE, TAKERU!" And with those words said, she stormed out of the house. And it all was silence. Silently and carefully, yet still confused, each Digi-Destined left the house: Tai and Sora, with Davis, went after Kari. Joe and Cody, then Ken took Yolei back home. Izzy, and finally Matt. When only Mina and TK were in the room, it was a couple of minutes after midnight. Mina looked at his friend, at the man he loved, and shared his pain. Yes, he broke up with Kari. Yes, he was now only for her. But she didn't want things to end up that way. Because she could tell he was suffering. And when TK let free the first tear, and let himself fall to Mina's arm, when he found comfort and warmth on her chest, and let his feeling go free; when he stopped being the Chosen One to become a simple, lovesick teenager, Takeru Takaishi and his best friend welcomed the worst day of their lives.

***********************************************************************************************

That's the first chapter! Sorry, Takari fans! I really had to begin the story this way. Don't worry; this is still a Takari (even if things get even worse from here). But you'll find the first chapters very, VERY sad. So sad you wouldn't believe it. Man, love can be such a joy, yet such a burden…

DaneelRush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	2. Nothingness

NOTE: Very special thanks to my first five reviewers! Chris Kugler, Tashona Ambrosia, Silent Shadow, and a VERY special thanks to Waldo Terry and Fallen Angel of Hope! Hope you enjoy this chapter (even though this whole fic is very sad…)

Welcome to chapter 2, readers! Last time we were witnesses of TK and Kari's "breakup". Now, who will both of them deal with it? Will Davis and Mina take advantage of their friends' fragile hearts? Or will TK and Kari find happiness again, together? Let's go find some answers! (If not all of them, hehe…)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. It belongs to some Japanese guy. I'm not even Japanese, so I don't know why I'm writing this…

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Nothingness_**

****

_What did I do?_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_All those words…all those feelings…were they only…an illusion?_

_No…I remember…I used to be happy…_

_Maybe…someday…I will feel that way again…_

TK looked out of the window. A weak rain poured its drop on the empty Odaiba night. Artificial lights illuminated the place, while the shy stars hid from their fake, yet brighter imitations.

_But then…what now?_

_What am I supposed to do with my life?_

_There are lots of other fish at the sea…yeah, right._

_I bet the guy who said that never felt this way…_

He tried to think about something else, but, what else could he think about? His mind was filled with memories of his lost love. Happy memories, sad memories, all of them part of a whole. Most guys after a breakup try to forget and start again, from the very beginning. But he wasn't one of those guys.

_No…I don't want to forget…_

_It may be sad, but…damn, I love her…_

***********************************************************************************************

_Why did you have to do it?_

_I thought you understood me, but…_

_You failed to me, Takeru…_

_As a friend…as a partner…___

_But maybe…it wasn't your entire fault…_

Kari Kamiya looked at the rain, while sat on her desk. Her partner, Gatomon, looked at her with concern. The Digimon had been very worried when she saw her human friend crying that night a week ago, after she got back from TK and Mina's house. Only when Tai told her what had happened, she could understand the reason for Kari's sadness. But she still hadn't understood the reason of the "breakup", as neither did the Digi-Destined. But there's something she knew: Kari couldn't stay like that forever. She had to do something.

"Kari…"

"………"

The girl didn't answer. But the Digimon had to keep trying.

"Kari…"

"…what?"

"Thank God…"

"What?"

"You actually talked to me."

Kari sighed and looked at her Digimon partner, realizing she was right. She had ignored Gatomon for the last week, the same way she had ignored her brother, her parents, everyone. The only thing in her mind was…him. And the longer the time she spent without him, the stronger his image grew in her mind. _Why can't I get him out of my head? She wondered, even if she already knew the answer._

_Of course.__ I may have said something different, but the reality is…that I love him. Then why can't I just go to his house and tell him? Why can't I openly declare my feelings? What's wrong with me!? I love him…but I hate him._

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the face (and the hair) of Tai Kamiya. He had a worried expression on his face, almost as if he feared talking to his little sister.

"Mmm…ahem…Kari?" Kari looked at his brother, wondering what his intention could be.

"What?" she said coldly. Tai took a couple of seconds, but he had to say it.

"Sora is here. We're leaving to…" Tai thought a little and then continued, without forgetting to gulp before. "…to Takeru and Mina's house. Aren't you coming?"

What Tai ignored was that Kari's attention had ended when she heard the name. However, she could get Tai's intentions.

"I'm not going." Tai sighed.

"But it's Matt's birthday party. You should come. After all, he's your friend."

_Yes, just as his brother used to be… Kari thought._

"That's not true, Tai. Matt's birthday was more than a month ago. That was just your excuse to get drunk tonight. Besides, you know I don't like that kind of parties." _"And the most important thing: I can't be in the same place HE is…"_

"Oh, ok. But I bet Matt will be disappointed. And you know I haven't drunk alcohol since I started dating Sora. She hates drunks." Tai finished, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Kari sighed. _"Somehow, he always manages to convince me. Besides, he won't be there anyway. He hates Matt's parties." She got up and walked to the closet, trying to choose what to wear._

"So you're going, after all."

"Sure thing, Gatomon. I can't stay like this any longer. Life goes on, doesn't it?" Kari replied, forcing her best fake smile out. _"But maybe…we just spent too much time together. Maybe…it's time to meet more people…"_

***********************************************************************************************

"Nobody has arrived yet." TK said softly as he walked inside the living room. He slowly sat next to Mina, who was finishing her dinner.

"Well, it's raining outside. I guess that should delay them a little. Besides, it's just 7:00 PM. Night is young, very young." She answered, and then took the last sips of her orange juice.

"It didn't even show any signs of a storm coming. This rain is clearly unexpected." TK said, more to himself, but Mina replied anyway.

"Yeah. Very weird."

TK looked at her friend for a while. When the glance became a stare, Mina looked back at him, seemingly worried.

"What's wrong, Takeru?" TK remained silent, looking at her.

"You're scaring me, TK…"

"You know, Mina? I just noticed something."

"What is it?"

"You're really, really attractive."

_"What the!?"__ Both TK and Mina thought at the same time. "Did he/I just say that?"_

"Well, that's a start." Mina said, with that cute smile TK liked so much. He walked to the kitchen, to prepare a snack. Mina followed him, until she began washing the dishes. "What else did you find out?"

"Nope, nothing more than what I already know about you. Only that I haven't really seen you out of this place, except when I was fighting and stuff. I think we should go out. I don't know… to the movies, maybe. Or dancing. Or I should take you to a very fancy restaurant for dinner. You know, like real friends do."

_"Ok, that was completely unexpected. Mina, think! This is a sudden twist…I mean; he hadn't shown any signs of interest, but…maybe this is just because of…"_

"But you know you can't go out, Takeru. You're supposed to be dead." She said, even if the words tasted bitter in her mouth.

"Well, maybe I can't…but your cousin Takeru has no problems with it." TK said, referring to the fake identity he had used to remain unidentified. It had completely failed, as Cody, Izzy and Mimi could see through the disguise almost instantly. Mina was puzzled. _"Well…after all, he's right. Real friends hang out together, they don't stay locked in their houses. It's just that…I've actually never been asked out before…this is a completely new feeling…but I like it."_

"Sure, why not? Maybe some other day." She said, with a warm smile. She couldn't help but blush when he smiled back. But the happiness ended when the bell rang. Someone had arrived.

"I'll get it!" TK said as he dashed to the door. Mina didn't say anything, until she realized who might be behind the door.

"TK, I really think you shouldn't…"

But TK opened the door, just to meet the face of Kari Kamiya.

"…open the door."

***********************************************************************************************

Kari almost couldn't recognize the face of the man who was looking at her. Yeah, she recognized the hair, blonde and a little spiky. She could recognize the eyes, soft and big cerulean eyes. She recognized the factions, masculine, yet soft and charming. But the man in front of her wasn't the Takeru Takaishi she knew. This one had a cold, expressionless face. His eyes traveled from her, to her companions, Taichi and Sora. The three of them tried to talk, but they gave up when Takeru walked away of the door and made his way to the hallway.

"I'll be at the library studying some dark magic. I don't want to be bothered, Mina." And then, he looked at the three teenagers, with the same cold expression, that made them feel chills. "And if one of your friends gets too noisy near the library, I'll make sure they get to know what dark magic is." With those words said, he locked himself in the library. Tai, Sora and Kari finally caught their breath, as they seemed to have not done that since the moment TK opened the door. Tai and Sora made their way to the couch, while Kari looked at the library door, silently, sadly.

"Man he's in a bad mood today!" Tai said to Mina, who had already walked in the living room with drinks for everyone.

"I guess this means we won't get to have some of that wonderful cocktail he makes." Sora said, looking very disappointed. "It was the only thing that kept Tai away of alcohol."

"Hey, I can stay sober! With or without TK's ´Sunshine Fantasy´!"

"Sunshine Fantasy? What is that?" Kari asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? It's the cocktail's name. He invented it, so he got to name it." Tai explained. "Didn't he teach you how to do it, Mina?" Tai asked, with a last glimpse of hope.

"Sorry, Tai. I didn't even know Takeru made cocktails. And I don't think he's in the mood for teaching me. He's been like that since the morning. I guess he just got up with the wrong foot." Mina lied, as she knew he had been really nice (_maybe nicer than the usual…) until they got there. Tai sighed in defeat._

"Well, Sora, I guess I'll need your help. You know Matt and the guys will try to get me drunk. I do stupid things when I'm drunk, and they find that hilarious."

"Tai, you made stupid things when you sober." Kari joked. Everybody's laughter helped her raise her spirits for a while.

"Well, honey, if they try to get you drunk, we'll just make our way to the guest's room. You know we can have fun without them, do you?" Sora said softly, which made Tai blush to a shade of red Kari and Mina hadn't seen before. Sora giggled when Tai finally put his arms around his waist and moved his face closer to her.

"Sora, you're so sexy…" he said before they began to kiss passionately.

"Ok, ok, no make-out sessions on MY couch…unless I'm the one on it, of course…" Mina joked, but nothing seemed to stop the two lovers. "Kari, please stop them before they do something not decent…" Kari just shrugged and sat on one of the lots of chairs that place seemed to be. "They'll eventually stop." She concluded. Then, she looked again at the library door, where she knew Takeru was studying, or staying away of her, she still wasn't sure. That just leaded to a sigh from Mina, as she watched the couple finishing their diary passion interlude, sweating and panting. For a moment, Mina wished those two would be Takeru and herself, before she discarded the thought out of her mind. _"Why can't I seem to get him out of my head, after he has rejected me for who knows how many times?" She tried to rediscover the reason for her endless love for Takeru Takaishi._

Then she remembered.

***********************************************************************************************

_Well, that seems to be the trick._

TK finally closed the book he had been reading for the last three hours. It had been tiring, tedious and had made him remember high school, but it had been worth the effort. He knew how to use dark magic.

_It's so easy I can't believe it. I find healing spells much tougher. But maybe that's the point._

He knew dark magic gained its power from the bad, corrupted things in nature.  He knew Evil was immortal, so dark magic couldn't be destroyed. Bt he knew that the use of dark magic slowly corrupted the user's heart, if he didn't know how to control the forces of darkness. It was a very big risk.

_But I'm the Chosen One, after all. I can do anything._

He realized he was too tired to keep reading, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until that party was over. And the party was far from over. After the short lapse with Hikari, he had relaxed a little. At least he wasn't out of control anymore.

_I guess Izzy is right after all. A good read makes wonders. But I must admit Mina has a point. A good bath is a lot better. But if she finds out I used her bathtub she'll kill me._

He realized he had to show up anyway. He had to see his brother. After all, he never gave him the "Happy Birthday" congrats the real day. Besides, there were some things that intrigued him.

_Are actually Joe, Izzy, Cody and Ken in that party? I wouldn't wonder about Yolei. She's always up to something crazy. I guess opposites do attract. Same happened with Mimi and Izzy. And what about…her?_

He knew Kari didn't like big parties. They were too noisy, too confusing, and the chance of getting drunk was too dangerous for her. He quickly took her out of his thoughts, and prepared to make his way to the living room when an unfamiliar noise disturbed him. TK looked back, and found the source, which made him get even more worried. It was the crystal orb. The same one he used to communicate with his masters in the Dark World. But he was always the one who began the communication. He hadn't been called by the Academy since the Evil crisis. What could be possibly happening?

_Geez__, Takeru, don't get paranoid. Maybe it's just someone who wants to talk. That's it._

But the fact that it was 10:00 PM took that thought out of his head. Even if they were in the Dark World, they knew it was a little late around Odaiba. They wouldn't call him at that time if it weren't an emergency. A real emergency. So, slowly and softly, he touched the crystal, which immediately activated the magic screen. But, this time, there was no one on the other side. Just static.

_"This is a message from the Headquarters. All sorcerers in the world are receiving this message right now. This is an Emergency Call. We're demanding Total Gathering. All sorcerers report to Headquarters ASAP. This is a direct order. The message will repeat itself until the transmitter is disabled…"_

TK didn't need more information. There was something going on, and he had to be there. He closed the communication, and the magic screen faded. Immediately, he walked out of the dark library, and made his way to the outside world. But he didn't care for the party, or Matt, or Kari, as he know had a bigger priority. Something told him he was going to fight again.

***********************************************************************************************

Kari sat shyly on one of the chair. It was easy to find a place, as everybody was up, dancing, drinking, some couples were even making out on random places around the house. For a second she hoped nobody had invaded Mina or Takeru's rooms. And then his image came back to her mind.

_Takeru__…_

He hadn't come out since the moment she arrived there. But maybe it was for the better. She wasn't really ready to face him, to have a conversation with him.

She sighed as she took a sip of the only non-alcoholic drink in the house: Coke. She had already rejected five dancing offers, six drinking offers, two girl-talk offers from girls she hadn't seen before in her life, and a couple of  "hey, you wanna have a good time with me…*hic*, babe?". She was definitely bored, and tired.

_Where are the others? She wondered. Immediately, her eyes made their way to one of the corners of the house, where Izzy was actually using his laptop, probably trying to communicate with Mimi, on the other side of the world. __With this noise?__ Good luck chatting, Iz. Then, she found Matt, dancing with one, not, two girls at the same time, following the tune of a trance beat. __It seems like Matt's dancing skills haven't gotten any better. She thought as she saw his footwork. __I wonder if Mina has something to do with it. She wondered when she saw the dark haired girl in the kitchen, laughing at the scene, while avoiding the drool of three sophomores looking at her. __But of course, coming to this party with a white sleeveless shirt and black MICRO-shorts is dangerous. If someone pours beer on her white shirt, she'll be in serious trouble…unless she wants to play a wet t-shirt contest, that is. But even Mina had to be drunk to do something like that. A couple of seconds later, she found Joe, Cody, Yolei and Ken on the couch. Joe, of course, was bragging about his new girlfriend, while Cody looked at him impatiently. Yolei and Ken, on the other side, were…_

_Making out!? Whoa, Ken, of all the guys in this place… she thought with a smirk._

"What's so funny?" a masculine voice said next to her. Only then she realized a man was sitting next to her. It was a guy she had never seen before. He had spiky black hair, which went down almost to his shoulders. He looked strong and he was well-tanned, she could notice. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt, which matched his eyes perfectly. He finished the outfit with dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Kari actually found him…kind of cute. And as she looked at his black eyes, she made her conclusions.

_Obviously one of Tai's college friends.__ Twenty, probably. But…there's something about those eyes…such…mystery…I find it…intriguing._

Kari immediately made her warning. "Before you make your move, I'm not interested in dancing, or drinking, OR making out, alright?" The guy just showed his perfectly aligned white teeth in a smile.

"I'm tired of dancing, I don't drink and I don't plan on making out with anyone tonight." He said simply. "My name's Ryo Asamiya. May I have yours?"

_I guess I can trust in him. "Hikari Kamiya." She noticed his eyes widened a little._

"So you're Taichi's little sister, huh? Actually when he mentioned you I thought of someone a little younger." Kari giggled.

"Yes, he loves treating me like a little girl." _"And so did Takeru…maybe that was it. He didn't realize I wasn't just a little girl that needed to be protected and taken care of. I'm a woman."_

"Is…is something wrong, Hikari?"

"Oh, no, nothing. Just got lost in my thoughts."

"I see. Nice party, huh? No! The word is not nice…it's weird. This is a weird party." Kari giggled again.

"I don't think this is a party anymore. It's just a bunch of people…doing…stuff…" she concluded. Ryo laughed, and Kari was impressed at his charming laugh.

"Yeah, I think. After all, I see Matt over there, doing something that looks a little like dancing…" Kari couldn't help but laugh. Ryo continued just after she stopped. "…but…where's the host?"

"Tai? He must be with Sora…making out…yeah, probably." When Kari noticed Ryo's puzzled look, she explained. "His girlfriend." Ryo nodded.

"I understand, but I wasn't really talking about Tai. I meant the owner of this house. Because this isn't Tai's, I can tell." Kari's expression changed when the thought of Takeru haunted her mind once again. _"You don't know when to stop bothering me, huh?"_

"Well, Mina is over there." Kari said, pointing at the girl in white and black, who had left the building, with at least four men after her.

"And I guess that's her escort. With her beauty, I'd think they would be more." Ryo admitted. Kari sighed. Everyone was prey of Mina's charm.

"I wonder what she will do to get rid of them." She explained.

"Does she live alone in this huge house? Doesn't she have a roommate or something?" Ryo asked. _"Well, it seems like it's unavoidable."_

"Well, she lives with Take…" But with a sudden move, the library door opened, revealing the image of Takeru Takaishi. But this wasn't the TK she knew, or the one she met a couple of hours before. This TK was, much to her surprise, the Chosen One.

***********************************************************************************************

Takeru looked disgusted at the scene in front of him. Alcohol, noise, and dirtiness were all he could see. He could what he could only relate to Sora's moaning from the guest's room. _An orgy of alcohol, heavy music and a little sex floating in the air.__ Lovely, just lovely… But he had to ignore the scene before him, and the female voices already wondering for the new cutie's identity. He had something to do. He quickly scanned the area. In a matter of microseconds, he found Matt, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Yolei, Ken and Davis, who just came out of the bathroom. An instant later, he found Kari, with a man he hadn't seen before. He instantly ignored Kari's eyes, but for some reason, his eyes met the unknown man's black eyes. For a second, or more like an eternity for him, electricity flowed in the air, and obviously Kari and Mina noticed it. Kari grabbed the guy's hand and led him to the dance floor. But TK wasn't a fool. He realized that Kari's only intention was to sneak close to him. Suddenly, he felt Mina's soft touch on his arm._

"Could you help a little, honey?" she said. Almost like a robot, TK looked at the four or five guys who had been chasing her, looking for a chance to take her under the sheets. And for some reason, they backed away like scared puppies. Such was the power behind the Chosen One.

"Thanks, hon."

"Thank me later. I need a favor."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Of course, Mina ignored Kari and Ryo were eavesdropping while they danced. TK noticed the other Digi-Destined, except for Matt, Tai and Sora, had gathered around him. Maybe they were lured by the sudden change in TK's mood.

"Mina, I need to know what a Total Gathering is." TK didn't need to deduce it was something bad after hearing Mina's gasping.

"Why…why do you ask me that?"

"Because I just got a message demanding a Total Gathering, and I have no idea what that may be. I'm still not very familiar with the world of magic, so, talk!"

"Well…as you know…sorcerers and sorceresses don't gather themselves in large groups very often, yet we keep in touch with the magic screen…" TK nodded while the others listened carefully (including Kari and Ryo), even if they still didn't know what was going on. Mina continued.

"Only when life is threatened in some way, and more specifically, the existence of magic, we make a Total Gathering. I mean, all the magic users in the world join together in the Academy of Magic, to discuss the threat together. The last time one was required was after the nuclear bombings during the WWII, and the one before was long before I was born, during the Magic Wars of the ninth century."

"Then why are they requiring one now!?" TK almost shouted.

"I…I wouldn't know…could it be…?" Mina gasped in terror with just the mere thought. TK hastily walked to the library, followed by the Digi-Destined, Mina, and a very curious Ryo, who stayed outside, but without forgetting to listen to what was going on inside.

"It can't be, Mina! Evil was defeated. It couldn't take this little for it to regenerate!"

"I know, but…"

"Open the gate."

"What!?"

"Open the gate to the Dark Ocean! I'll make my way to the Academy."

"The Dark Ocean…" Ken mutter could be easily heard. Everybody in room looked at the Digi-Destined of Kindness, then at the Digi-Destined of Light.

"Are…are they gonna be okay, TK?" Davis asked worried.

"They should. It's not like they are going to open the gate, anyway." TK said coldly. "Now Mina, could you please hurry? Something is happening in there, and I want to check it out."

"Should…should I go with you?" Mina asked.

"No. After all, for some reason, I can't open the gate by myself. I need you to keep track of me with the magic screen, so I can tell you when I want to get back, ok?" Mina nodded and stepped forward.

_"Void of Darkness, open up!_

_Lead our souls through the path of the Darkside…"_

The Digi-Destined gasped at the ease Mina had opened the gate. The only saw a portal and some flashy lights, but behind all that, there was the obvious image of the Dark Ocean.

"Man, we could have really used Mina against Daemon…" Davis joked. But everyone was too surprised to listen to him. TK was actually going through that gate.

"Takeru, will you be ok?" Mina asked.

"Of course. I've been through the gate before, don't you remember? I've been in the Dark Ocean twice." TK answered, with the memories of his experiences in the World of Darkness. Kari, Airdramon, the Scubamon, Dragomon, the Control Spire, Kari again…

"Please, take care. We'll be watching you…" Mina said. TK just gave her a thumbs-up, and dashed through the portal. Before anyone could gasp, he was gone.

***********************************************************************************************

_Nothingness…_

That was the constant of the Dark World. He knew there were evil Digimon lurking around, but they lived in the shadows. There was no way he could easily see them. So, he focused his mind in the distance, in the direction of the academy. And then, he noticed something different in the horizon.

_Light?__ But…how?_

TK wondered about the origins of the light. Even the Academy's golden statues and clean rooms were ruled by different shades of gray, but that definitely light. But it wasn't the pure, white light he was used to. It was another thing, dirty, and not pure, yet familiar. It was…

_Fire! The Academy is on fire!_

***********************************************************************************************

End of Chapter 2…

Hey, it's over. Shorter than the first time, but I couldn't get into the details of the Academy crisis without making this a veeeery long chapter. Anyway, for next chapter: What happened at the Academy? Who is actually behind this? And, after all, who will Ryo react to his more than awkward discoveries? Find out next time you see me with another chapter. See ya!

DaneelRush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	3. Death

NOTE: Once again, a lot of thanks to my reviewers! It's good to read your opinions about the story. Always. My thanks for: Chris Kugler, Darcey, Caro N., Dracotk, Silent Shadow and Fallen Angel of Hope.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon (I guess now is when you say "Thank God!").

In the last chapter, TK gets involved in what seems to be the beginning of a new crisis. But this time, the objective was the Academy of Magic. Why? And most importantly, by whom?

CHAPTER 3

**_Death_**

****

Mina tried her best to focus the magic screen on Takeru, but she had to admit it was challenging. Behind her, the Digi-Destined watched the screen, some of them with more excitement than others, as it was still difficult for Ken and Kari to watch the quiet waters of the Dark Ocean without ignoring the fear and the calling of the Dark Side. Mina took a second to look back, and her eyes widened when she looked at Kari. Ken seemed to handle the situation with a cold head, looking at the screen with sharp eyes, focusing them in the possible crisis, and avoiding the memories that haunted him. Kari, on the other side, could barely handle the pressure without losing her consciousness. Her forehead was sweating, and tears of pain fell down her face. Her shivering called the attention of Tai and Davis, who carefully placed their hands on her shoulders, and guided her to a seat. Kari silently thanked them, but ignored their comments and faced the screen in a blank stare. Her fear was slowly going away as the monotone sight of TK flying over the sea calmed her, but it returned when she noticed several familiar shapes on the ocean's surface. Takeru's Black Wing spell made him a fast flyer, but Scubamon were even faster swimmers. This also called the attention of Mina and the other Digi-Destined, as they feared a possible attack from TK's back, but they were temporally relieved when the Digimon in the front tried to speak with him. However, their words weren't soothing ones, especially for Kari.

"You again!?" the Scubamon shouted. "Our Master demands you to bring our queen to him!" TK immediately stopped to face the sea Digimon. Kari and the other gasped at the possibilities. TK slowly began to speak. His voice sounded different across the dimensional gap, but it was firm and calm.

"YOU demand me!? Don't make me laugh!"

"Are you mocking the army of the seas, the followers of the great Dragomon, master of the Dark Ocean!?" the Scubamon leader shouted. TK showed a wide grin.

"You're nothing but idiots! Tell your ´master´ that he shouldn't try to mess up with forces he cannot control. He knows what I'm talking about. Besides, the only way he might get Kari would be over my dead body!" he shouted, and left with such a fast speed that it took a big effort for Mina to follow him with the magic screen. The Scubamon were left behind, as they returned to their underwater headquarters. Kari sighed in relief as the scene ended with no big conclusions, but her mind was once again filled with doubts.

_"Does he REALLY care for me, after all? ……But…maybe he cares too much……" _

TK looked with sadness at the scene in front of him. The once impressing scene of the Academy of Magic had been consumed by the flames. He was too late. The 50-feet main gate had been destroyed with a giant battering ram, which lied burned next to it. It hadn't been just an isolate attack; it had been a full scale battle. _"Only a huge army could have done this…" he thought. However, questions still remained in his head. What kind of force could have destroyed the main compound of magic scholars in three worlds? Some of the most powerful wizards and sorceresses lived full-time in that place. Who, or what, destroyed them? A horrible thought flied through Takeru's mind, but he removed it immediately. There was no way Evil could have returned. At least, not THAT soon. TK looked at the gigantic marble columns, or at least, what remained of them. Some of them had been an incredible sight, over 80 feet tall. But at that moment, he only saw the bases, as the rest lied destroyed on the black floor. TK's mind slowly scanned the area, searching for any other presences. __There are…magic auras around…but…very few of them… There were still sorcerers around, but… __What if they're the enemy? No…there would be more of them. Now, this would mean… If the enemy didn't have a magic aura, they were…__ Digimon? Maybe…Dragomon? No…he's not that stupid…Daemon? No…he's completely alone, he could be easily controlled. That leaves…no, it can't be…_

TK rejected the other possibility almost immediately. Humans? How could a bunch of humans destroy a whole gathering of sorcerers? Not only the teachers and the students; most of the sorcerers and sorceresses in the human world had gathered in that place after the emergency call. Takeru couldn't find a possible suspect, but the crime had been done, so there had to be one. _Someone inside? No way! Only an army could do this…or…the __Chosen__ One…_

But he knew he hadn't done it, of course. He decided he would think about it later, as his priority was to find survivors. He stopped walking and began running, looking around every room: classrooms, bedrooms, offices… He even recognized some of the places he had spent sixteen months in, studying the ancient arts of magic battling. But he also realized there were places he hadn't seen until that moment. In fact, most of the Academy had remained secret for him during his stay. But he had no time to admire the architecture, probably because there was nothing left to admire. Most of the fire had extinguished already, but the place was slowly collapsing. If there were any survivors left, he had to get them out of that place, and fast.

"Hello! Is anybody here!?" he shouted. The sound of his voice echoed until it faded, but there had been no answer. Only then, TK realized the stupid mistake he had made. _Oh, great, I just called the enemy. "Hey! There's a lone sorcerer here! Come and get me!" he made a mental note to kick himself if he got out of there alive. Before he could keep walking, a female voice filled his head._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" _

Those were precisely Mina's words when she heard Takeru's shouting. Her voice echoed not only in Takeru's mind, but in the silent library, as she had shouted her thought aloud. Not only TK but the Digi-Destined got surprised when they heard her voice. Then, TK talked, this time, a loft quieter.

"Mina! I've completely forgotten you were watching. You scared the living hell out of me! For a second I thought the enemy was right behind me!"

TK wasn't able to see Mina's face, but she was angry. Very angry. For the first time, the Digi-Destined feared that she would explode right in front of them, as they would be in the line of fire.

"TK, are you completely insane!? You just called the enemy to you!" 

TK was surprised at Mina's reaction. _She's…she's thinking of strategy! So she does have fighter instincts after all. I should have a practice fight with her sometime…_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I made a mistake. But I can take care of myself, you know? Don't worry about me."

The Digi-Destined watched how Mina's expression changed from sudden anger to complete sadness and anguish. She was about to cry.

"But this is different, Takeru! Something or someone was able to defeat the whole community of magic users living there. You ARE in danger, TK, and…AND I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

If Mina or any of the Digi-Destined had looked right behind them, they would have seen a silently crying Hikari Kamiya. But her reasons were completely different from Mina's.

_"He has someone who worries for him, who takes care of him…then why does he need me for, after all?"_

"Mina…thanks. I really appreciate your concern. But please, trust me. I'll be okay. Alrighty?"

Mina smiled as she heard Takeru's response. She blew him a kiss, as if he could actually catch it, for the surprise of all of the Digi-Destined.

"Okay. If you need to get out, just contact me. I really need to rest; I can't keep the screen any longer. Mina, out." And the screen faded in front of her. She cleaned her face with her right hand, as she didn't want to show her weakness, and looked at the Digi-Destined with a smile.

"I'm really sorry, but I got really tired. I couldn't keep the screen any longer. Man, I need a drink." She said, and gracefully dashed out of the library, leaving the Digi-Destined confused, and silent.

When TK lost connection with Mina, his glance changed again. His smile disappeared from his face, and his eyes carefully scanned the area, searching for the enemy. This time he walked slowly, avoiding any noise his boots could make. His black coat covered him in the eternal night of the Dark World, where light was a luxury of those with the power to challenge the Darkness. He noticed how the structural damage diminished as he walked deeper into the building. _Once they got in, they only care about killing people. Destroying the building wasn't necessary. They weren't looking for anything; they just wanted to kill them all. And they had done a good job, as he noticed the first corpses on the floor. He wondered what had happened to the people guarding the entrance. Where were their bodies? __Incinerated, maybe? He walked carefully, avoiding any contact with the dead bodies. He looked at all of them with the same cold face: from seven-year-old rookies, to thirty or forty-year-old seniors. Men and women, from young and healthy to old and wrinkly. For Takeru, they were all war casualties. __All of them…even the rookies…why? These people died fighting, like the brave warriors they were. I must avenge them. It's my duty as a sorcerer, trained in this academy. Finally, he had reached the administrative section. The place just for teachers and directives. No student was supposed to enter that part of the building, yet he still found young bodies scattered around. __All rules disappeared during the heat of battle, he thought. The whole place was destroyed; it was obvious that the battle had reached its climax in there. He tried to make his way there, and remembered the whole net of passages. _

_Let me see…two hallways go around this section, and there's a main hallway near here, the three of them leading to…the Resting Zone?_

And then, he felt it. Infinitude of human presences gathered in one place.

_The battle…is not over! There are people fighting there! _

He quickly dashed through the passageway, ignoring the multitude of doors to his sides, but a sudden sensation made him stop. He looked at the room he had stopped next to, and found the reason of his sudden move. There was someone alive in there. The body of a man in green battle robes lied behind a big, large table. When TK walked next to the injured person, he recognized him.

"Master! Master Davalos, can you hear me?" The man slowly turned to see TK, until the blue eyes met the black ones.

"Master, are you okay?"

"Well…I don't feel too well…Takeru…thank the Gods you're here…" 

"Wait a second, I'll heal you…"

"Save…your…energy…to heal…the Master…"

"The Master…? You mean Tomari? He's alive!?"

"Of course…he's alive…he's the strongest one…around here…no one here can…match his abilities…well…except you…" Master Davalos grinned as he said those words.

"Don't talk nonsense! Where is he? Is he…at the Resting Zone?"

"Yes…the last of our forces…retreated there…with the Master…"

"Master Davalos, who did this!?"

"They won't…stand much longer…please, help them…you, the mighty Chosen One…can stop this madness…" TK tried to stop him, but the old master took his hand, and continued talking. TK couldn't do anything but watch how the black haired swords master faded away, talking to no one in particular.

"It's…incredible…how our entire race disappeared…in just one day…I attempted a Total Gathering…but it was just what they wanted…"

"They!? Who, Master, who!?"

"…they…were waiting…for the reinforcements to arrive…they attacked with everything they had…too much of them…thousands of them…we were weak, and now…we're destined…to disappear from this universe…good luck, Takeru…the Last Sorcerer…"

TK slowly got up again, holding Davalos' hand until the last moment. He whispered a last goodbye to the fallen soldier, and walked out of the room, preparing himself to battle. Now he was angry.

Mina made her best to keep the tears away, but it was very difficult. The Academy, the place where she had spent her childhood, her teenage years, the best years of her life (before meeting Takeru, of course), was destroyed. Completely destroyed. She thought of every single life lost in there. _And what if...? The mere thought was horrifying. If all the sorcerers in the world had followed the rules and made the Total Gathering…_

Mina cried in pain after thinking of the possibilities. She could be the only magic user left in the world. She and Takeru…

_And now…Takeru is alone in that place…alone against who-knows-what…can he really take care of himself, against such thing?_

The new thought made her feel an indescribable agony.

_Of course he can! He's the __Chosen__ One, who defeated the Evil! He can do it! But then…why do I have this horrible presentiment?_

The door opened. To her surprise, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi walked inside the room. Without saying a word, he sat on the bed, next to her.

"So, they sent you. I would have expected anyone but you." Mina said.

"Actually, Sora and Mimi are better at the cheering stuff, but neither one of them is available right now." He said with a soft smile. Mina could tell he was blushing.

"Don't worry. I don't bite."

"I wouldn't be quite sure of it."

"Hey!" Mina shouted, hitting Izzy on his right shoulder. After breaking the ice, Izzy went straight to the point.

"Mina, we want to see what's going on. And you're the only one who can use the magic screen. I know it's uncomfortable. I wouldn't know because I ignore a lot of things about the magic world, but we really need you to help us."

"I know, but…" 

"TK might be in danger, and you know it. Kari won't admit it, but she wants to see what's going on. Ken wants to face the Dark World again, and Yolei is with him. Cody and Joe are very worried. I can't try to win an argument against them, so I had to come here and ask you to so something you don't want to do."

"And what about Matt, Sora and Tai?"

"Matt is having too much fun. Besides he still ignores the truth. And I guess Sora and Tai are just too busy with each other." He said with a smirk. Mina laughed happily, for Izzy's relief.

"Alright, let's go. I'll do it." Mina finished, and quickly walked to the door. Before she left, she looked at the redhead with a big smiled and talked.

"Has anyone told you that you're actually kind of cute?" Izzy blushed.

"Mina, I have a girlfriend. Remember Mimi?"

"Oh, yeah! But we should talk more often. After all, Takeru's friends are my friends."

"It would be a pleasure." Mina smiled at him again and left the room, followed closely by Izzy. _"What the hell was that about?" Izzy thought again before entering the library._

Finally, TK arrived to the Resting Zone, a giant grassy area, thrice the size of a soccer field. But TK didn't have time to relax and enjoy the soft grass, because the enemy was right in front of him. In his mind, he silently agreed with Master Davalos. It was sure a large army. Hundreds of soldiers covered the whole place, gathered around one point in the middle. Closing his eyes, TK could feel more human presences slowly arriving to the scene. _Reinforcements. Two groups, one from the east, one from the west. Approximately 50 men each, he thought. But TK regretted the time he wasted analyzing the scene when a loud cry of pain was heard through all of the Dark World. Before the enemy soldiers could notice, TK was already in the middle of the circle, looking at the last of the Magic Resistance. Magic Master Tomari had been the last to fall._

"Master! Master, please answer me!" TK realized that taking some seconds to study the surroundings had been the last mistake he would do that night. When he looked back, he met a pair of old, brown eyes. Lying helplessly on the grass field, he really showed how old and tired he really was. Three millennia had drained all of him. TK realized with pain that no magic would help him now.

"Ahh…young Takeru…if I just had your age…and your spirit…our laws…were our doom…you, the one who breaks all laws…will be able to survive…but you arrived a little late…and a little changed, too…I feel darkness within you…what happened?" Before TK could say something he continued. "It doesn't matter now…the only thing left now is your life…survive, your Takeru, and life each day to the fullest! Don't make my mistake…three thousand years can be a real pain…but I know my memory will live…in your memory…in Mina's memory…" TK tried to remove the dagger off Tomari's chest, but the old master stopped him. "Let me go, Takeru…you'll do me a favor…but please, now…fight! Fight for the pride of the Academy…fight, Takeru…my best student…"

TK stood up and faced the soldiers who had already surrounded him. His face didn't show any expression, even if his blood was boiling inside, anger corrupting his heart. He felt the call of the dark power and gladly accepted it, letting his soul be controlled by his wrath. The wrath of the Chosen One. He looked at the multitude of eyes looking at him. Their outfits were ninja-like, but their faces weren't covered. They showed arrogant grins, proud of the bloodshed they had created. The blood of their enemies covered their skin and the daggers they carried. Finally, a warrior in a red suit, obviously the squadron leader, talked to him, actually talking to everybody, as his voice was easily heard through the whole field.

"I guess you're the last one. Scared?" 

"Why? Why did you do it?" TK asked, hiding any feeling he could have at the moment. In the real world, Mina and the Digi-Destined watched on horror at the scene, Mina's focused on the dead body of her master.

"He's dead…my master…he's dead…" Mina cried softly. She looked at the Digi-Destined, to find comfort in Koushiro's arms.

"I'm sorry, Mina…he was a great person…I know…" Izzy also looked surprised at the scene. He had made nice relationship with the old master, something really close to a friendship. But Izzy's sadness was nothing compared to Mina's.

"He was the closest thing to a father I had…he raised me…for fifty years…I was his daughter…I owe him so much…and now he's dead…and Takeru…"

The name made the group fix their eyes on the scene again. Now, TK was on the same situation as the magic master, if not worse.

"Why did you do it?" TK asked again, only to meet the red leader's arrogant grin.

"We follow our master's orders."

"Is there any way I can get to see this master of yours?"

"Ha! You, a pathetic sorcerer? Of course not! I will not allow my master's eyes to be corrupted with your sight!"

"Why do you hate our kind so much?" TK asked.

"They don't belong here! And our master knows that! The master knows humanity can take care of itself, without you pests!"

"For once I agree with you. Humans can take care of themselves, until certain point, of course. But that's not an excuse to destroy a complete race! What you did was selfish and horrible, and you must pay for it!"

"Really!? And tell me, what will you do, a pathetic young sorcerer, against out powerful army? You can't fight us, not even a hundred of us! What makes you think you could actually defeat us, and the reinforcements that are just about to arrive? You can't harm us! Sorcerers can't use magic against humans, and you know it!"

TK just sighed._ Of course. The people at the Academy just tried to immobilize them. They never tried to destroy the threat. Our laws were our doom…that what he meant…_

"Well, I always keep my promises, but this is a good occasion to break one. Then, now that you mention those reinforcements…" TK began.

The army made a quick step back when TK began charging dark enemy with his hands. Each hand holding a black sphere, just like Kazuo Hidekawa had done before him. When the spheres had the radius of his hand, TK pointed one sphere to the east and one to the west, while accumulating more energy. If it cost him any effort, he didn't show it, as the evil influence of the Dark World helped him use Dark Magic very easily. Before the black fighters could realize his intention, TK released the spell.

"Black Spheres of Doom!"

The two spheres traveled in opposite direction, until they disappeared behind the walls covering the Resting Zone.

"…they won't come." TK finished. Right after he said those words, two giant explosions covered the whole area, blinding the black ninjas and the humans looking through the magic screen.

"Impressive…" Izzy muttered.

"He won't show any mercy…" Ken said.

"That's…that's real dark magic…I can't believe it…" Mina said.

***********************************************************************************************

When the smoke cleared away, the first thing the army did was looking for the threat. Much to their surprise, TK hadn't moved from the place he was standing, next to the dead body of Master Tomari.

"I guess now it's just me and you people." TK said softly. "Now, how will I get rid of you…" To his surprise, a soldier was just entering the area at the moment, making his way to the leader. The two men exchanged some phrases, and TK showed a slight grin when he saw the leader's reaction.

"What!? What do you mean ´they're all gone´!?"

"Just as I said, commander. They were annihilated. Not even the bodies are left there."

"It…it can't be possible. Each troop had 50 men!" When the leader looked at Takeru, he met an arrogant grin, just like the one which had disappeared from his face.

"You thought I was joking? Although, I must admire how you sent a scout before I made the attack. Quite impressive." TK said. "So, are you gonna fight or what?"

The leader looked at his soldiers, who nodded in silent agreement. They were obviously ready to fight, and they hadn't lost their confidence. _Too bad. TK thought. __I thought I could avoid this, but…I haven't had a decent training for a while, so…_

The fighters didn't have a chance to attack before TK unleashed his next dark spell.

"Comet Crush" TK muttered as he jumped high in the air. As the enemies began to follow him up, a shower of meteors fell from the sky, filling the Resting Zone with a barrage of explosions. Only when the whole place was covered with smoke, Takeru let himself get back to the ground.

"Fools."

**********************************************************************************************

Mina and the Digi-Destined gasped in shock at the scene they watched in front of them. Izzy hugged Mina tighter when he noticed she was having trouble keeping the connection.

"Too…much…dark energy…Takeru, what are you doing!?" Mina shouted. When she saw the others' confusion, she tried to explain briefly. "He's being corrupted by the forces of darkness! If he keeps like this, he's gonna lose control over his actions!" When she saw the panic on their faces, she looked at the screen again, where Takeru was softly landing on the ground.

"Don't lose your light, Takeru! Please, don't lose your light!"

**********************************************************************************************

"Don't lose your light, Takeru! Please, don't lose your light!"

Suddenly, TK's eyes widened.

_Mina, what's going on? But it didn't take long for him to realize._

_The dark forces…I let myself be manipulated…my anger took over, and I took their lives without any regrets. In fact, I think I enjoyed it a little…_

TK began sweating when the weight of his sin took over his corrupted heart. He could almost hear the laughs of his dark alter-ego, mocking him. He had to get out of there before something worse happened. 

_Why now? Why can't I control the darkness? What has changed inside me? Have I actually…lost my light?_

_Yes._

As he slowly walked away, he could listen to the voice of the leader, threatening him for the last time.

"We are the Sorcerer Hunters! We won't stop until you're gone for good! This will not be forgotten! You'll feel the wrath of our master!"

***********************************************************************************************

_So, my forces were destroyed by one single man. Impressing._

The Master looked at the door right before someone opened it. The man leaned on his knees and looked at the floor until the Master made a quick gesture. Then, the man got up and faced his protector. He found it awkward to realize that he was actually taller that his Master.

"Back so soon? I thought I wouldn't see you tonight."

"I had more than enough fun for one night."

"Oh really? Was it that productive?"

"Maybe. Any news from the main forces?"

"They were all wiped out."

"What!?"

"Do not worry, as they were successful. The Academy is destroyed. Completely."

"Yeah, but…"

"I know you lost a lot of your friends, but remember the mission is the priority."

"Yes, as you wish, my Master. But I must ask what happened."

"One man did it. A blonde man, with clear blue eyes and great powers." The Man's eyes widened when he heard the description.

"His name is Takeru. He lives with that sorceress, Mina Kirahashi."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Later. I'm tired."

"If I weren't tired, too, I would kill you right now for your insolence. But you're my favorite, after all. Good night." The man watched how the Master left the room, and walked inside a bathroom. He made his way to the balcony, while scheming and organizing the next stages of their plan in his mind. And when he relaxed and left the soft wind to blow on his face, and the clouds cleared away of the sky, the moonlight charmingly bathed the face of Ryo Asamiya.

***********************************************************************************************

End of chapter 3…

Does that count as a cliffhanger? Anyway, I'm done with the introduction, now we'll make a quantum leap, and on to the REAL story! In chapter 4 we'll deal with TK's new "dark" problem, Mina's concern, Izzy having a serious problem, Ryo and his evil plan, as we prepare to chapter 5, and a horrible tragedy (lots of tragedies in chapter 5, if you're a Takari fan. In fact, that chapter won't be apt for Takari fans! But if you want to see the Takari story, you'll have to deal with the not-very-Takari parts!). Alright, any reviews and comments will be gladly accepted. See ya next time!

DaneelRush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	4. Conflicts

Here we go with a new chapter! I'll be short this time, so, no thanks! But I'm not being rude, I'll just put them in the end…yeah…anyway, hope you like it…not…

**CHAPTER 4**

**_Conflicts_**

****

TK let go a sigh as he slowly ate his breakfast. The slower the better. Mina couldn't help but sighing, too. She just couldn't stand watching TK like that. He looked…sick. No, it was even worse. He was dying from the inside. And she knew why.

_Actually, there are a lot of reasons. Where should I start?_

First one, TK had just spent the most boring three months of his entire life. Christmas had passed a long time ago, and a new year had begun. New hopes, new dreams, everybody looked at the new year with excitement and desire for adventuring. But he had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Since the Academy attack, TK had fallen in a state of slow decadence, which was quite noticeable for the Digi-Destined. All the families spent Christmas together, by themselves, so the Digi-Destined didn't have a chance to be together during the holidays. TK and Mina just watched the snow fall, silently and sadly. Mina also noticed how TK spent more and more time in the Dark World, alone with his thoughts. He was now used to walking through the rubber and ruins of the Academy, taking his time to give the fallen soldiers a decent burial. On the other side, the Sorcerer Hunters which had died by his hands were immediately incinerated with one good Magna Inferno spell. After he had finished with the burials, he just walked around the ruins for hours, looking for something that hadn't been destroyed by the flames: books, records, weaponry, anything.

TK was now seventeen years old, but he acted like an old man, who is tired of his life. Hope had long ago disappeared from his heart. A chance of getting Kari back was now nothing but a very weak dream, a fantasy of his subconscious, which tormented him during the rainy nights. Words from his mouth were a miracle, a prize only allowed to Mina in few occasions, and to Izzy, who somehow ended up spending more and more time in the sorcerer's house. There were rumors of a possible breakup between Izzy and Mimi, but none of them would say a word.

Actually, Izzy had stayed at TK and Mina's house last night. TK slowly looked up when the guest's door opened, revealing a yawning Izzy, with a bad hair day. When the blonde man saw the source of the disturbing noise, he went back to his breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Something monotone, just like his life. Izzy looked at Mina, muttered a hello, and then sat next to his friend. Just like the female sorceress, Izzy couldn't stand watching his friend like that. Izzy looked at the outside world. It was a sunny morning, the calm before the storm. He wondered about the strange way the weather had been working for the last months. It just hadn't stopped raining since the last year. But it was a calm, soft rain, with gently drops that people barely felt when they fell. It was almost as if the world understood TK's feelings.

"So…" Izzy said, in another attempt of making a conversation. "…what are your plans for today, Takeru?" The room was silent for a minute, before TK finally answered.

"Dunno." TK went back to his breakfast. Izzy tried his next strategy.

"Hmm…I'm going out. Wanna come?" Again, silence filled the room with its cold expression.

"What for?" TK finally replied.

"Well, you're not doing anything here, are you?"

TK was defeated. He had nothing to reply to that sentence. After all, it was true. But he still didn't want to go outside. What if he found…her?

_What are the possibilities? He finally concluded._

"Alright. I'll go with you."

Mina and Izzy looked at each other with newfound hope. Mina was more than surprised, but Izzy just replied her with a wink.

"Alright, let's go!" Izzy said cheerfully as he finished his breakfast and made his way to the door.

"Hmm, Izzy." TK said softly.

"What?"

"People usually take a shower before going out." That's when Izzy remembered he hadn't taken a bath since the day before.

"Oh, yeah, that! Sure, I'll be ready in a sec." But before Izzy walked inside the guests' room, he made one last question.

"Hmm…Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Care if I get some friends to come with us?"

"Actually, I do. Why?"

"Nothing!" and he dashed inside the room, closing the door behind him. Takeru sighed and looked at Mina, who just shrugged, as puzzled as him.

***********************************************************************************************

Takeru and Koushiro walked together through the busy streets of Odaiba. TK couldn't still believe how Izzy had actually convinced him to go out. What if someone recognized him? But the redhead didn't seem to care. They had spent most of the morning in the park, playing with the "friends" Izzy had mentioned, who turned out to be no one else but Patamon and Tentomon. 

"Patamon."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Because?"

"I haven't been in touch with you since the last year. I have ignored you, and I feel deeply sorry."

"No problem, TK. I know you didn't mind. After all, you're having kind of a heart problem."

"Oh, really? Since when my love life is the latest gossip in the Digital World?"

"Well…"

But Patamon knew when to shut up. After lunch, the two Digimon bid their farewells and returned to the Digiworld, and the two humans walked together to the Inoue's Store, as Izzy needed some groceries. Much to their please, Yolei was in charge that day. When TK realized they were going to spend more time than the expected in that place, he slowly walked to the other side, and wasted his time examining the shelves and the products. On the other side, Yolei and Izzy had their conversation.

"How is he?"

"I can't tell. Sometimes he looks relaxed, sometimes he's depressed, sometimes he's just mad. He's losing control of himself, Yolei, and I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing we can do, Izzy. It's up to him."

"Yeah, but he's only gotten worse, especially when Kari…"

"Yes, but…after all, we don't know the reasons she had to stop being friends with Takeru. Maybe it's his fault, after all."

"I don't think so, Yolei. You've seen him. He loves her. Very deeply. I don't think he could do anything that could harm her."

For a moment, both of them reorganized their thoughts, until Izzy made a new question.

"And…what about the guy? You've seen him, right?"

"Yes, and that's the worst thing. He's very, very nice."

"Really? Well, it looks like TK got the worst part, in the end." Yolei just nodded after hearing Izzy's remark. She had met Ryo Asamiya two months before, on December. And she had gotten a very good impression of Hikari's new boyfriend.

"Yes, and you know what's the ironic part?"

"What?"

"Valentine's Day is just around the corner, Izzy."

Izzy would had laughed if the occasion had allowed it, but TK and Kari's problems, combined with problems of his own made his release a soft sigh. He barely heard Yolei's next sentence, but when he heard it, his whole body froze.

"Oh, Good Afternoon, Kari, Ryo. What can I do for you?"

***********************************************************************************************

At the same time Yolei and Izzy had their conversation; Takeru remembered a certain event of the morning that had just ended. Probably because it had been the saddest moment of the whole morning, and he had a thing for sad moments lately.

_Takeru and Koushiro sat down under the shade of a cherry tree. Its pink flowers had already left, and the naked body offered a slim refuge for the two young men. Patamon and Tentomon left them to play in the deepest parts of the park, where nobody else could find them. While wondering about the reason the strange weather had suddenly disappeared that day, Takeru looked at his friend for a moment, and realized he wanted to say something, but the words didn't seem to come out. His eyes had a look of sadness, as if the thoughts invading his mind were the most horrible scenes. His hands tried to look for something to do, as the tension of doing absolutely nothing was killing them. For a moment, TK thought his friend had completely lost his mind, as he seemed to be typing in an invisible laptop. But Takeru felt sorry for him when he realized what Izzy wanted to tell him._

_"So, it's true." TK concluded._

_"Oh, what?" Izzy said loudly, interrupted from his deep thinking and his inner struggle._

_"About your breakup with Mimi. It's true."_

_TK barely heard his friend's sigh; and he waited for Izzy to say the next phrase._

_"How…how did you know?"_

_"Tai told me about the rumor. I realized the rumor was true just a minute ago."_

_Once again, the two of them remained silent, but the feeling they shared made a strong impact within them. Finally, Izzy looked at his friend and managed a smile._

_"Look at us, TK. Look at what love has made to us."_

_TK just looked at the sky and ignored his friend's sentence. Love had become nothing but an illusion to him, something he had believed in a long time ago._

_"You should tell the others before Mimi does."_

_"I don't think I'll be able to do that. Mimi will say it sooner or later, probably sooner. After all, she had had boyfriends before me, and she'll have boyfriends after me. I was just one of them. On the other side, how long will it take me to find love again? Who knows, because I don't."_

_A flashback of a conversation he had with Mimi a few days before New Year's Eve made Takeru say his next sentence._

_"You're wrong, Koushiro. You weren't just one of them. You meant a lot to her, and you still do, just not in the way you did before. You're still friends, but when you two were a couple you shared very special moments. You were a very special boyfriend, and I'm sure you know what I mean."_

_Seconds later, Izzy's eyes widened, and he looked at Takeru with his jaw wide opened._

_"How…how did you…!?"_

_"She told me. And I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me first, After all, I thought we were best friends."_

_Izzy just looked down._

_"You looked so sad and gloomy those days. Besides, I never thought I had to share the details of my love life with you." TK just showed him a slight smile; and they remained silent until Koushiro make a rhetorical question._

_"But…why do I have this impression?"_

_"What?" TK wondered._

_"I feel like…like if we hadn't done it the right way."_

_"What?"_

_"The whole breakup thing. One day we just knew the flame was gone, and we stopped seeing each other. Maybe if we had discussed it more…deeply, or if we hadn't done so easily, so hastily, I wouldn't feel this…weird."_

_"Then you should see her one last time. Case Closed."_

_They remained silent for several minutes, until the two Digimon reappeared, announcing it was time for lunch. As the two humans followed the two Digimon out of the park, TK looked at his friend again, and he could manage a smile when he realized that Izzy was deeply thinking about Takeru's last sentence._

***********************************************************************************************

_"I wonder if I should do the same…"_

TK thought about his own love problem and considered the same option. _"But…talking to her? I don't think…after all, she already found a replacement…"_

And as an add-on to his already-horrible luck, Yolei's loud voice reached his ears, sending an alarming message.

"Oh, Good Afternoon, Kari, Ryo. What can I do for you?"

For an instant, his body froze in fear. What to do? What to say? The possibilities all merged, confusing his mind and terrifying his soul. He wanted to see her, he wanted to talk with her…he wanted HER. But he wasn't ready to face a possible argument, and he didn't want to look at the face of her boyfriend. He remembered Ryo Asamiya. He had seen the guy at Matt and Tai's party. And he remembered the cold glance that suddenly changed to an arrogant smile. He had heard the others talking about him, and he thanked God that he seemed to be a good boyfriend, but he hated Ryo Asamiya. He hated him for having what he had desired the most for years. He hated him, because he wanted to be him. He would give everything, just to switch places with him.

"Light Vision"

TK slowly walked near the counter as the spell did its work. When he was sure that he was completely invisible, he made an approach. He looked at everyone's faces, and noticed the variety of expressions the group offered. Izzy looked worried, and he was obviously looking for him. TK smiled when he realized how much his friend worried about him, but at the same time he was mad at him. _"What does he think, that I'll go berserk in front of them of what!?" Yolei was more interested in making a sale that in the possible situation his presence offered. __"If those two ask for condoms of birth-control pills, then I'll go berserk…not before…"  Ryo seemed happy and relaxed, and a smile crossed his face. Kari was very close to him, grabbing his right arm, and showed everybody her white teeth with a wide grin. That day she was wearing light clothes. Very light clothes, at least according to her usual standards. Not everyday you see Kari Kamiya with a white tank top and a dark blue miniskirt. It hurt him to realize that she was doing it to please her boyfriend. But he also had to admit that she had a very nice body. He immediately realized that Kari was seventeen years old. She was a woman, something that he feared to admit, because he still had the urge to protect her, like he had promised to that little eight-year-old girl. But now, that feeling was fading away, not only because she didn't need to be protected anymore, but because he had lost her. Silently, he listened to the conversation between the four people._

"How can I help you?" Yolei said with her best saleswoman voice.

"Ah, no, it's nothing, Yolei. I was just wondering if you and Ken are going to the Valentine's Day party." Kari said happily.

"Well, of course! I'll probably have to drag him along but he'll do anything for his sweetheart!" Yolei said loudly, proud of her "joke". Immediately, Kari hugged her boyfriend, obviously dying to say something.

"Well, we can make it a double date! I'm going with my Ryo, too!" She said cheerfully. TK noticed Kari's emphasis on the word "my", but he forced himself to continue listening.

"And what about you, Koushiro? Are you going, too?" Ryo said with his low-pitched voice. TK also noticed Izzy's pain when he heard the question and how he swallowed before answering.

"I…I don't know yet…" he said, only to be patted on the back by Yolei.

"Of course he will! Mimi wouldn't miss a party like that!" Izzy just sighed. TK saw how Kari hugged her boyfriend even tighter, and how Ryo replied by placing his left arm around her waist, and lifting her chin with his right hand.

"We're going to have lots of fun that night, huh?" Ryo said softly as he inched closer to his girlfriend. Kai closed her eyes and waited for the upcoming kiss. TK's heart cried in pain when he realized what was about to happen, and the couple joined their lips together, all of his hope shattered in small pieces that made his heart suffer and cry. His mind tried to avoid the scene in front of him, moving to a place where pain didn't exist, in a very, very deep state of consciousness. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Anger, pain, sadness, hatred, jealously; the feelings that made his heart follow the trails of darkness, which possessed him more and more very day. His light was now gone, and the conclusion his heart and his mind came to made his body tremble.

_"I…I wish…I wish I had never met you, Hikari Kamiya…"_

***********************************************************************************************

Kari couldn't help but gasp when she realized there was a fifth person in the store. She had kissed her boyfriend. Good. It had been an awesome kiss. Excellent. But things went wrong when she opened her eyes. Yolei was looking at them with obvious jealously, wishing that Ken would do the same the next time she met him. However, Izzy didn't seem to be happy with the scene. He was shaking his head, as if she were doing something horrible. And there were those eyes.

Sky blue eyes. Dead. Or at least that's how they looked like. Dead. Much to her surprise, the TK she knew, the TK she had loved was long gone. Now there only remained a cold, dark being, unable to feel happiness, or love. A person who didn't care about anything, about anyone. If she didn't know him, she would have thought he was evil. But then, she realized that she didn't know anything about that person. She hadn't seen him since the year before, when she still avoided him. Soon after that, she met Ryo, and became his girlfriend. And she had chosen Ryo because he wasn't overprotective. He just made her feel pleased. But she couldn't help but compare the two of them, and she knew TK had given her something Ryo would never give her, she just didn't know exactly what was it. But that "thing", whatever it was, was gone. The person in front of her in that moment wasn't Takeru Takaishi. And she hated herself for that.

***********************************************************************************************

"Um, Takeru…" Yolei said shyly. Takeru's head moved to face the woman behind the counter, but when their eyes met, Yolei froze, as a new feeling went through her spine. Fear. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Takeru Takaishi. Just because of his eyes. When Koushiro realized the danger ahead, he made his move.

"We're leaving, TK." Izzy tried his best, but it was impossible not to be frightened by those eyes. For a second, he feared TK's answer, but his words only surprised him.

"Weren't you going to buy something?" a cold, lifeless voice, very different from the voice TK used to have, replied.

"Ah, um…yeah! Sure…it should take just a minute…"

When Izzy hurried to pick some random products, an awkward silence invaded the store, and a cold wind from the exterior made Kari tremble. In the old times, TK would offer her his jacket, or he would warm her himself. That day, he just watched how Ryo hugged her, comforting her with his warmth. But jealously had disappeared moments ago. Now, he felt absolutely nothing. And he knew that Hikari Kamiya meant nothing to him.

And then, the thunder came. Loud and powerful, it crashed with the ground of the street nearby, and its sound filled the small store. While Yolei and Ryo looked in shock at the lightning-thunder combination, which proved the closeness of the threat, Kari released a loud gasp and buried herself on her boyfriend's chest. And another came. And another one next. It was a thunder rain. At the same time the people outside ran to find shelter, TK made his way to the exit. Yolei tried to say something, but the words never came out. TK looked at her with his cold, blue eyes and said a final sentence.

"I'm going home. Tell Izzy I got bored. Bye."

***********************************************************************************************

Light filled the big room for a couple of seconds. When it was gone, there was an extra person in the room. The person looked at the room with big detail before doing anything. He had been there several times before, but he had never been there without permission. The curtains let a dim light to pass inside the place, as the sun was about to rise. However, the man didn't have time to enjoy the dawn. He walked next to the bed, and admired the sleeping beauty.

Slowly and carefully, he leaned close to the young woman sleeping on the bed. For a second, he wanted to wake her up, but the impulse faded away just as fast as it had come. He admired her gorgeous figure for the last time, and then began to write a letter. Only an hour later, when the girl woke up and noticed the soft touch of the envelope next to her right cheek, she realized there had been someone inside the room. And only when she read the letter, and when she cried for the one she had loved and stopped loving, she realized she had become a woman.

_Dear Mimi,_

_                You may find strange the fact that I got in your room without permission and while you were asleep, but I hope you understand how much I wanted to see you for the last time. I know you wonder what I mean, as we'll see each other again, probably. But I don't think I'll be able to see you with the same eyes ever again._

_                I offer you my most sincere apologies. I really wanted to be what you desired in a partner, in a boyfriend. However, the connection we thought we had was just a mere illusion. I thank God for you, my first love, yet I know you'll do a lot better without me. I just hope our friendship will never die like this. I had enough pain gathering strength to write this letter, but I needed to do it. I needed to know I was doing the right thing._

_                I must admit you have given me the best months of my life, while it lasted, of course. I'll always remember how much I learned about love, friendship and care, and I'm sure I'll never meet someone as sincere and valuable as you, my dear friend. We shared a lot of things together, and the experiences we lived will remain forever in my heart. I hope I remain in your memory the same way you live in mine._

_                I guess this is it. Everything that had to be done is done. I laugh when I think that none of your other boyfriends had or will behave like this. But I wanted you to know how much you meant to me, and I needed you to realize that you'll never change in my mind…to me; you will always be eternally prodigious._

_                Love,_

_                                                                                                                             Koushiro Izumi_

_P.D. Will you come to the Valentine's Day Party? I'm sure the others would love it…_

_***********************************************************************************************_

Mina slowly sat on the couch, hoping that his partner wouldn't reject her. But TK didn't move a muscle. He had been sitting there for almost two hours, without saying a word. Mina was already very worried, and the worst thing was that she knew what the problem was, yet she couldn't do anything to solve it.

_I know I promised myself not to show my feelings for you, but…I care too much for you to bear watching you suffer like this…_

TK didn't react when Mina slowly leaned closer to him. His meditation kept him away; in a place the problems of the real world didn't bother him. But rejecting his own problems, and not facing them with patience and faith lead him closer to the realm of darkness.

_He already has the power…when his heart gets black with corruption, I'll have lost him…_

"You know what the worst thing is, Mina?"

Mina startled for a second, looking for the source of the voice. When she realized it was from the only person in the room besides her, she sighed. However, it took her several seconds to understand Takeru's intentions.

"No, I don't know…what is it?"

Suddenly, her eyes met two cerulean marks of death. Just after a deep search, she could find a glimpse of the warm look he used to have. Then she knew she was losing him, and the pain she felt was unbearable. She wanted to scream, to force him to go back with her; she wanted him to know she would give away the world if he returned to her. But she knew there was only one person who could make him return, and that meant he was lost.

When Mina heard about Kari's boyfriend for the first time, feelings of all type filled her: surprise, curiosity, joy, sadness, desperation, anger, frustration. She couldn't believe Kari had replaced Takeru so easily. _How can anyone replace MY Takeru!?, She had thought. But on the other side, she saw it as the opportunity she had been waiting for. She had made her best to hide her feelings for TK Takaishi, but it had been really tough and painful. Now that Kari had…well…dumped him, there's was no need for that. Maybe she had a chance, after all. But it didn't take her long to realize that such chance was slim, practically impossible. How TK degraded and let himself fall in his own grieve was the signal of his own incompletion. And for the first time Mina understood what he meant when he said that his feelings for Hikari Kamiya were beyond love. She was a part of him. He needed her, and now that he didn't have her, he was dying, or worse, he was losing control of himself._

_"And what if darkness possesses him completely? What will we do then?"_

She knew that there were two possibilities. Either he would fall miserably into a spiral of self-destruction until he killed himself, or he would sell his soul to darkness in a desperate attempt to destroy everything. And neither of the possibilities attracted her.

_"I don't want him to die, and…if he goes berserk…not even God…or the Nova Dragon…will be able to save us…"_

Mina looked again at the person who used to be her best friend. She realized he had remained silent, as if he were waiting for her to stop thinking to finally speak. And when she looked at him, he finally answered.

"Valentine's Day is just around the corner…"

In another occasion, she would have giggled at Takeru's remark, but the truth behind that sentence was a big weight for her. She knew she needed to find the love she hadn't found in seven hundred years, and she knew TK needed love to return from the path of darkness. The bad thing was that TK wasn't willing to receive her love, even if she had tons of it, just for him. But she couldn't help it. She carefully cuddled close to TK's body, and embraced him tightly. She sighed in relief when he placed his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She leaned her head on his left shoulder, and he smelled the sweet scent of her hair. Maybe, just maybe, that would enough for both of them. Just for that day, she would get the love she deserved. Just for that day, he wouldn't make a step closer to the dark side.

_"Then maybe…you could be my Valentine, Takeru…"_

***********************************************************************************************

Ryo Asamiya smiled as he enjoyed the vastness of the dark world. The lack of sound and color were something he was already used to, probably because it made him remember himself. He also remembered the first time he had gone to that place, the first time he had seen the Master. The Master had said he was needed to make a group of elite warriors, to wipe out the scum of the three worlds. And Ryo thanked the Master for giving him such an opportunity.

He thought he had everything he needed to succeed in life. He was intelligent AND good-looking. Maybe he didn't come from a wealthy family, but that could be solved after he finished his studies and become a successful businessman. Yet still, he was rejected: by his schoolmates, by his sports mates, by his own family. He was the black sheep everywhere. And he still didn't know why. And when the Master showed him the reason, it still took him time to understand it.

_"I was an ignorant…until the Master saved me…and I found the light…"_

The Master explained him that he was born to be evil, to follow the path of darkness, and that the others rejected him because unconsciously they knew that, too. The Master also said that his eyes showed how evil he could be. His eyes said everything. It didn't took him long to decide he would follow the Master, who took him to the Dark Ocean and trained him to become an assassin, the best one there could be: A Sorcerer Hunter.

The Master thought him how to lurk in the shadows, waiting for the best moment to attack. As he always had the disadvantage against magic users, he had learned how to be fast and silent. The enemy could never find out who was the invisible enemy. He learned about weapons, tons of them, but he always received training in martial arts. Everyone at the HQ knew he was talented, but they accepted him as a cold-blooded, merciless hunter when he finished his first assignment.

Disposing of his parents was the easiest, yet more exciting experience of his life. No one would ever know who did it. It had been a clean, swift, and extremely precise operation. The perfect crime. He actually preferred watching how his victims groaned in pain and cried for mercy while he showed them which object would he use to open their bodies and drain their blood out of them. But it had been his perfectly designed plots and operations what made him become the Master's favorite.

Ryo walked inside the base and made his way to the main room, where the Master was probably waiting for him. But pleasant memories of murder and chaos distracted his mind. He had begged the Master to let him join the main force that destroyed the Academy. He had been trained since he was eleven just to destroy them. But the Master had said there were bigger plans for him, and now he thanked his Master for it, after he heard how the whole army had been wiped out by someone who seemed to be the strongest sorcerer in the world.

_"The Stronger Sorcerer…"_

The mere thought made his body shake with excitement. The Ultimate Sorcerer, the Ultimate Prey. It would be an honor to be the one who killed him, and, of course, the Master would be extremely pleased. That's why he had immediately accepted when the Master proposed him to be the one in charge of getting rid of Takeru Takaishi. Alone in his room, he had made dozens of different plans, different ways of destroying him, but the plan the Master had created was definitely beyond any of them. It was perfect. It would destroy him completely, yet leave him strong enough to be still a formidable opponent. He would toy with that sorcerer, and when that Takaishi couldn't take it anymore…

*SSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Ryo slashed his dagger in the air, just like he would slash TK Takaishi's limbs pretty soon. It would be the bloodiest, yet the best work, and then, the Master would be ready to complete the plan.

He slowly opened the door that leaded to the main room, where his Master's throne resided. Where the Master was waiting for him. A slight grin crossed his face when he opened the door and watched the scene before him. Much to his surprise (and pleasure); the Master wasn't sitting on the throne. Standing in front of Ryo, proudly, the figure approached close to him and guided him to the king size bed.

"Master, I'm not worthy…"

"Stop it with the formalities. After all, you're my favorite. Now shut up and please me…"

As their lips joined together in a long, passionate kiss, Ryo focused his memories on the plan he was about to execute. The details and the possible outcome made him feel even more excited. And of course, the woman he was kissing noticed it immediately.

"So, you think you're ready?"

"Of course I'm ready, milady…" he said while he made his way to her neck, and his hands tried to dispose of her clothing.

"Are you doing things like I told you?"

"Yes…everything is just as planned…"

"Then…on Valentine's Day…" the woman said when Ryo finally removed her clothing, and she started to do the same with his. The kisses became even more passionate, as the excitement and desire of what was about to come was overwhelming. She moaned in pleasure when he kissed her neck, her breasts and when he played with his tongue. And when they finally fell on the bed, and gave away to a night of wild sex, the Master said the final words.

"…on Valentine's Day…you'll dispose of Hikari Kamiya…"

***********************************************************************************************

End of chapter 4…

Finally! First, I want to apologize for taking SO long in posting this chapter. I got this huge case of writer's block because I didn't know what to put between chapter 3 ("Fighting at the Academy!") and chapter 5 (when TONS of things happen…). Also, I lost my Internet connection for practically a month, so I couldn't do absolutely anything…and when I got the Internet back, guess what…the computer wouldn't work! So, after changing the main board, I'm back…

Next, I have to say that the next chapters are probably the ones which define the flow of the story, so I'll have to work pretty hard on them. They must express my intentions about the characters completely, especially TK. I must say that the next chapter will be EXTREMELY anti-Takari. I'll put it like this: after posting that chapter, I'll proceed to build a barricade to protect myself from the hordes of Takari fans that will try to hunt me down. But don't lose hope, because I'm also a Takari fan, and Takari will always win (even if I've grown quite fond of the TK/Mina relationship while writing this fics). The next chapter will include: Taiora, Kenyako, hints of Koumi and Mimato, and an unexpected TK/Mina plot twist! Anyway, before I say too much, I may remind you of that little "review" button over there so go ahead and push it!

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	5. Reflections

I don't think I should write too much now, I'll just go straight to the point…hope you enjoy this chapter…

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Reflection (Eternal Blue)_**

****

Hikari Kamiya made the last preparations before leaving her room. It was a matter of minutes before her boyfriend, Ryo Asamiya picked her, and they would go together to the Valentine's Day Party. For that reason, she hurried to finish her hairdo. Eventually, she left the bedroom and walked to the living room, where everybody was waiting for her. Just before she showed up in there, she prepared for the unavoidable flattering. With a soft sigh, she slowly walked into the room.

"Oh, my God, you look absolutely…dashing…"

She ignored her mother's words and showed her outfit to the other members of the audience: Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. Kari had decided for something different, much like the new attitude she had been showing since she started going out with Ryo. A tight dress, with a beautiful dark blue color, like the ocean at night, which went from below her shoulders to her ankles. Sora was wearing a similar dress, but hers was black, like Tai's tuxedo. Also, Sora had decided to show her bare back a little more than the usual, much to Taichi's pleasure. Tai was looking at his sister with a concerned looked. Even if he had stopped caring as much as he used to care about her since he started going out with Sora, he still didn't like the idea of watching his little sister with such outfits. _I guess I'll always be Tai's little sister, after all…_

"So, sis…you told me you were on a double date?"

"Yep…but we're supposed to meet Yolei and Ken at the entrance."

"Alright, so…what are we waiting for?"

"For my boyfriend, maybe…"

"Oh, yeah…"

It hadn't taken her long to realize that Taichi didn't like Ryo. Neither did Sora, or Matt, or Izzy, or Cody for that matter. Yolei didn't seem to care, and Mimi…well…she lives in America. If Davis had any kind of resentment, he was hiding it pretty well, and she didn't talk that much with Ken to know his opinion. But she didn't care about their opinions, she loved Ryo Asamiya, he had made a difference. He hadn't made the mistakes TK did, and she wanted him. _Maybe I'll marry him one day… Kari thought with a giggle._

_But…which were those mistakes you just mentioned? An inner voice said._

_Shut up! I'm going out with MY boyfriend, to have the night of my life, and no one will stop me!_

"Look, it's raining again." Sora said. Kari looked at the window, and witnessed the soft rain falling from the sky. It wasn't much of a rain, actually. The plants were probably very happy, but she found it quite annoying.

"Thank God the party is indoors. That goddamned rain has tried to ruin all of my dates…I wonder when will these rains stop."

"Hikari! Thank God our mother just left the room. What if she had heard you!?" Tai replied angrily. But Kari just ignored her brother.

_The night of my life…yes, and nothing will ruin it…_

A loud giggle was released when the bell rang, and Kari hurried to the door, which soon revealed the image of Ryo Asamiya in front of her. And he had made sure he had a good look.

"Whoa…lookin' good…" Kari said flirtatiously.

"And what about you? You look…fantastic…" the dark haired man replied.

Five minutes later, the two couples –Tai and Sora, Ryo and Kari- left together to what promised to be the party of the year. 

While Sora and Tai looked at each other dreamily, Kari tried to work things out with her conscience, but an old tune brought memories to her mind. Davis, and TK, and their videogames…

_A legend of old.___

_A story forgotten.___

_The memories of true love_

_stolen__ from time._

_A darkened romance.___

_Try hard to remember._

_A doorway to the heart_

_beckons__ your mind!_

_And now, a corner of night_

_can__ lift the weight from you._

_It's in your hands._

_If just you understand.___

_Oh, great, now I can't get those two out of my mind…_

But at the same moment Kari cuddled closer to her boyfriend, and Sora tried to hold Tai before he decided to beat the crap out of Ryo, the Sorcerer Hunter checked out for the sharp dagger he carried with him, and made sure it was ready for a swift strike.

_This is gonna be too easy…_

*********************************************************************

Four hours later, the two loners looked around the scene with nothing in mind. As they had gone by themselves, they had absolutely nothing to do. All of their friends were dancing, while they wondered why they had gone there in the first place.

"So, Davis…wanna dance?"

"Very funny…"

Cody Hida smiled at Davis' obvious state of boredom. At least his friend was an interesting one, and maybe he could make a conversation after all. But, when it comes to Davis, you never know…

Cody was now 15, and his almost excessive training had helped him become a pretty handsome man, even if he still lacked a little in the height department. But he was intelligent, and strong, and it was all he needed. He thanked God he had inherited the best things from his family. _At least I don't have a never ending obsession with prune juice…he thought. His eyes still showed that interesting, yet cold sparkle from the old days, but his hair was growing a little too much, and it resemble Ken's hairstyle-a lot. And if there's something he didn't want, it was been labeled as Ken's "mini-me". He knew what to expect, after meeting Tai Kamiya and Davis Motomiya, who, by the way, was asking him a question._

"So, how is it you came alone, Cody?"

Cody sighed. He had seen that coming. In other times, Yolei would have been the one behind that question, but now she was too busy dancing, kissing and drooling all over Ken to do that anymore. And reality struck him once again, like a sharp knife of truth.

"Hello, Earth to Davis. It's me, Cody! Doesn't that answer your question, or do I have to use mimic?"

This time, it was Davis who sighed. Cody just ignored him, and looked aimlessly at the crowd in front of him. _They look so happy…so…complete…even Joe has that cheesy smile…it will take plastic surgery to take that off…_

And there he was, drifting endlessly in a sea of couples, in a world he didn't belong to, with a destiny he had already accepted.

_My friends…I've lost them, and it's all love's fault…love…something I don't belong to…love…something I'll never have…_

_A destiny lost._

_A bond that's been broken._

_The memories, of a time_

_that slipped away._

_Just open your mind_

_the way lies before you._

_A doorway to the heart_

_you seek to find._

_Love can change the key you hold_

_into a gilded chance_

_So tear a memory from your mind_

_and make it real.___

*********************************************************************

"This is so funny…"

"What?"

"You, and me, dancing…"

"I don't see the joke…"

"Of course you don't, Mimi, of course you don't…"

Mimi Tachikawa and Matt Ishida danced to the pace of a slow, romantic tune. A cold breeze from the outside sent a shiver to the girl's spine, at the same moment the blonde man pulled her closer. Mimi just closed her eyes, allowed him to lead her, and tried to forget…

But her eyes eventually opened, and met the sight of Koushiro Izumi. First, she thanked God that the redhead hadn't caught her looking at him, and then she tried to get a better look…

He had changed. Definitely, and permanently. His newest experiences: with life, friendship, and love, had released a side of him she had never seen before. And sometimes she wished she had never seen that side of him.

_He looks so…mature, but he also has that…aura of…tension around him…what are you becoming to, Koushiro? What's going on with all of us?_

At the same time, Matt fixed his eyes in another couple. A man, and a woman, who had what he lacked. But it pleased him to admit that he wasn't jealous. In fact, he was happy for them. Yes, he might feel a little lonely sometimes, but he had long stopped competing against Taichi Kamiya. After all, he always had present in his mind the reason he had decided to breakup with Sora.

_Yeah, yeah, I'll admit it. I'm not ready for a serious relationship. Not with my "tough guy" attitude, at least. But the time will come, when people change, and I want to experience some new things._

He got his sight out of the couple and noticed that someone was staring at him. But he was already used to it, especially when certain Digi-Destined told that person about his breakup with Sora Takenouchi.

_But that doesn't mean you have a chance with me, Jun Motomiya…you're just not my type, sorry…And then, looking at the soft, delicate flower dancing with him, a new thought made its way in his head._

_After all, it wasn't such a bad idea to come here tonight. Nice music, good food, I've got a sexy cutie dancing with me…wait a minute…did I just think that!?_

_Blue Star above me,_

_Your mystic shimmer tells of love I should know._

_Whisper your secret_

_to soothe my doubt and calm my fear._

*********************************************************************

"Did I tell you that I love you, Sora?"

"Four times in the last twenty-five minutes, Tai."

"Well, that means I'm going for the record. I love you, Sora."

"Why is it that I never get tired of hearing that?"

Tai Kamiya enjoyed the closeness with his girlfriend and eternal love, Sora Takenouchi. Nights like that one made him think how his life had changed in just a few years. _I had heard that being a teenager meant a lot of changes, but I definitely wasn't expecting something like this…_

Soon, a decade of changes, twists, plots and revelations would reach an end, and the memories he cherished reminded him of a story worthy of a book. _But I guess TK is the one with the artistic touch… The thought of TK brought him back to reality, and his eyes unconsciously scanned the area, searching for his sister. Strangely enough, she was nowhere to be seen. But the sensation of his fingers trailing through Sora's bare back, and the scent of her hair, combined to the wonderful aroma of her perfume dragged him back to the dream world._

_Memories…_

…throwing up in Sora's trademark hat…and facing the wrath of a pissed off girl…

…becoming a hero and living the adventure of his life…risking everything…and winning against all the odds…

…the challenge of growing up, becoming a teenager, and learning a new life style, when he accepted he had fallen in love…

…the Christmas he always wanted to forget…the day his heart died…the day his dreams shattered…

…the years of solitude, challenges and meaningless studying… as he had nothing else to do in life…

…but then, he remembered…the day he finally understood the meaning of happiness…

_"Tai, do you…"_

_"Yes, I love you."_

_…that was the first time I said it…thank God it wasn't the last one…I just have no idea how lucky I am…if everybody had what I have…everyone would be happy…well, then…what do I have left to achieve?" But Tai just smiled, because he knew the answer._

"Why are you smiling? What's so funny?" Sora asked. But what she met left her completely amazed. _Those eyes… She had fallen in love with those eyes, and the love they represented. His love, for her. And she knew there was nothing else she could need. Everything else was just an added bonus. And lost in those eyes, she realized her boyfriend was kissing her. And she wasted no time to reply. __What did I do to deserve you, Tai?_

"I'm dancing with the woman I love, gazing at her wonderful eyes, admiring her unmatched beauty, and realizing that she's mine. Do I need any other reason?"

"Kiss me, Taichi."

And so he did.

_When the comet pulls the bow,_

_The stars begin their dance._

_The time when destiny and hope_

_will give birth again._

**********************************************************************

_What happened to us? When did we change so radically? When did friendship become love, love become hate, hate become sadness, and sadness become darkness? And after all this years, some of us have succeeded, while some other still remain on the road, yet I wonder…who are we?_

Koushiro Izumi looked at the ceiling of the coliseum. It resembled a night sky, but the irony behind the scene was easily noticed. While rain fell outside, the inside showed him something that was supposed to be the perfect starry night. He looked down, at the couples, and a smile was formed on his face. Even if he didn't have a couple if his own, he felt awkwardly satisfied. It was a familiar sensation, the feeling of a work well done.

_After all, I did the right thing. It was better to breakup with her, before the emptiness got filled with sorrow. And I'm sure we'll both get over this pretty quickly. After all, she's Mimi Tachikawa. But I…how long will it take me to feel like that again…?_

He looked at his watch. Midnight was getting closer, but for the people in there, the night was far from over. He caught a glimpse of Cody Hida leaving the coliseum, a sight that didn't surprise him at all. After all, he had done that several times before becoming Mimi's boyfriend himself. But now that he was alone again, he didn't want to leave. He had felt something with her, and he wanted to feel it again. In the meantime, he looked at the couples dancing, the people chatting and drinking, and some of them leaving the place, probably looking for a little more "action". Leaving the place through the same door Cody had used seconds ago. The same door Ryo and Kari had used half an hour before.

_Well, I just hope she knows what she's doing…cheers… he thought as he had a sip of his glass of cocktail. And that's probably the reason he didn't notice the person sitting next to him. Only when he looked to his right, he got the sight of a woman who would eventually change his life…forever._

*********************************************************************

"Hey, you have gotten much better since the last time!"

"Well, I do what I can…"

Yolei giggled as she observed the effort her boyfriend put into the simple act of dancing. _But he had to learn someday, didn't he? She thought. She wondered how she had become who she was, and how did she end up in the arms or Ken Ichijouji, former Digimon Emperor, actual owner of her heart. Maybe her story wasn't the most romantic one, or they didn't live the mushy stuff people see in the movies, but she was definitely happy. She could remember…_

_"Ahem…Yolei…hmm…well…"_

_"What is it, Ken?"_

_"Well…the thing is…I was wondering…areyoufreethissaturdaynight?"_

_"Maybe if you said it slower, and facing me, not the floor, I could understand you better…"_

_"…Are…are you…are you free this Saturday night!?"_

_"………"_

_"Yolei…"_

_"………………"_

_"Yolei……"_

_"Are you…are you asking me out?"_

_"…well……maybe……the question is…do you want to…?"_

_"God knows I want to!!!"_

"Ken…"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it…are you happy…with me?"

"Yolei…I thought your bright mind didn't make such silly questions. I won't answer to that."

"Ken…"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to count here!"

Yolei just giggled, as she forgot her worries, and remembered herself that she now had a boyfriend, and that she wasn't the bratty girl with goggles she used to be. She now was a woman, and that was exactly what Ken saw in her.

_A woman…when did that happen?_

_Then if it's to be,_

_I'll find a glimmer of the life I should know._

_Only that moment_

_Can show me what I hold so dear._

************************************************************************

Silence. That was the constant at TK and Mina's house that night. The only sound came from the rain falling outside and the TV with low volume inside. Mina wasn't actually paying attention to it, though. It was there just to keep her company, something TK didn't excel at lately. Her eyes were focused on the figure sitting next to her, as she looked for any signs of life coming from him.

He was sitting on the couch, his head resting on her hands, which were lifted below his chin. His eyes were focused on the distance, but Mina knew he wasn't looking to anything in special. He was just…there. Mina paid attention to the continuous sound of the rain drops falling from the sky, and she wondered when that would stop. The rainy season had ended long ago, and the rain didn't stop falling. But she already had her suspicions. She was almost sure the reason for that rain was…

"Mina…"

Takeru's voice startled her, as it took her sometime to recognize it as TK's. But his voice released a sigh from her throat and her relief was evident with the way she replied.

"Yes, Takeru?"

"Do you think I'll ever love again? Do you think I'll ever have a reason to be happy on Valentine's Day?"

_How can he think that!? Mina thought. His feelings for Kari were obvious, just like his jealously for Kari's boyfriend, whose name escaped her mind at the moment. But she knew his heart was broken, and it ached when she realized there was practically nothing she could do._

"Or course, you silly! You're in love! I can see that! Don't give up your hope that easily! It's not the end of the world, geez!"

TK didn't move an inch, but he didn't stop talking.

"But…I'm not sure anymore…she looks so happy…maybe…I wasn't the man for her, after all…"

Mina mentally kicked herself –repeatedly- while she replied again.

"Don't say that! You two make the cutest couple! Even I admit that! And I'll tell you something. There's still plenty of love in that big heart of yours. You just have to find and talk to her, and she'll probably come back to you…after all, real love always wins…doesn't it?"

As she leaned closer to his best friend, TK allowed himself to smile a little. _Maybe Mina's right after all…maybe I just have to talk with her…_

"Now a smile's a lot better! I guess you deserve…" she interrupted herself to kiss him on the right cheek. What she didn't expect was Takeru to look at her at very same moment…

**********************************************************************

(N/A: Hehehe…prepare yourselves…oh and sorry for ruining it a little…)

When TK Takaishi woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was reconstructing the events of the day before. When they returned to him mind like a tidal wave, only three words came out of his mouth.

"Oh. My. God."

"Hmm…so you enjoyed it too, Takeru…"

_Oh, my God, what did I do!?_

The memories of last night, what happened between the two of them, whatever had possessed him during that moment of weakness…but there was no excuse…he had slept with her…because he had wanted to.

_I felt so lonely…so…abandoned…I just wanted to feel it again…even if it wasn't as strong, but…I just did it…because she offered herself…_

And now the details of last night returned to him, maybe more detailed that he had wanted to… **(Flashback!)**

_The kiss had been completely accidental, and they both separated almost immediately, blushing madly._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Takeru! I swear it wasn't my intention…" Mina said. "…but that doesn't mean I didn't like it…" she finished in her mind. But her look changed to concern when she noticed the way TK was looking at her. It was a face she had seen before, but never from him. Her heart began to beat faster when he placed his right palm on her left cheek, and caressed it softly. She took the risk and moved her face to kiss Takeru's hand, but before she could do it, she felt how she was pushed. A second later, Mina was lying on the couch, and TK was practically on top of her, his eyes shooting sparks of dreams, desire and lust. Mina didn't have the chance to say a word before he moved his arms around her waist, enclose her with a tight grip, and kissed her. It was strong, passionate, his tongue looking for a way inside her. She moaned, welcoming him and enjoying the incredibly pleasant sensation flowing within her. Takeru released his right hand off her, and she immediately grabbed it and placed it on her chest, so he could feel her heart which was about to explode. Only after nearly five minutes of intense passion (and an overwhelming need for air) they let go of each other. They didn't know why, but they were sweating a lot, as if they unconsciously admitted the mistake they were doing._

_"That was…well…whoa………oh!" Mina exclaimed when she realized TK's right was still touching her breast. TK immediately moved it away, his cheeks turning bright red (again)._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"After what you just did, you really shouldn't be sorry…" Mina said playfully as she leaned closer. She, after all, had feelings for him, and obviously he had some kind of feelings for her, and she was disposed to find out how strong they were. Only when Takeru hugged her again, and shared another kiss with her, she was sure that he wanted more. Much more._

_"You know, it's kind of hot in here, don't you think?" she whispered before licking TK's left earlobe. His answer was the question to all of her doubts, and completely turned her on, by the way._

_"…maybe it's because you're wearing too many clothes…"_

_She looked down, at her black tank top and her blue jeans, giggling like a little girl. But the look on her eyes showed a very different person. She was a very grown up woman, who was about to do something she had wanted to do since the moment she met that man, and she was going to make sure it would be a night they would never forget. After all, she didn't want him to have a disappointing first time. When she finally took the lead, and made TK lean on the couch; when she lost herself in his two pools of clear blue water; when the random kissing became a make out session, and the make out went a little further, as they locked themselves in Mina's bedroom, and got rid of their clothes; when they cuddled together, and shared soft, tender kisses, while sliding their hands on the body of the other; and finally, after an eternity of passion and desire, when they feel asleep, each one hugging the other, as if they never wanted to let go, Takeru Takaishi and Mina Kirahashi enjoyed the night of their lives…_

**(End of flashback…heh…)**

"Oh, my Godness…this is definitely not good…" TK muttered to himself.

"You think it wasn't good? To me, it was awesome…it makes me wonder if it was really your first time…" Mina said softly, while she cuddled closer to the man on her bed. She enjoyed the feeling of her naked body against his.

"Please, don't start now, Mina…"

"I didn't do anything…you were the one who started…I just…enjoyed it…" she said with a big grin, while her soft and skilled hands caressed and touched the right places, and tried to soothe TK in a world of pleasure. But TK's thoughts were too strong to be ignored.

_"Now I will never be able to see Kari's face…ever again…"_

What TK ignored was that such possibility could be more real that he could think. More real than anything he could EVER want to think…

_This is gonna be too easy…_

_Until that moment, I'll find some comfort in the love_

_within my slumber._

_Turn on your charm and hold me near._

_Blue Star above me,_

_Your mystic shimmer tells of love I should know._

_Whisper your secret_

_to soothe my doubt and calm my fear._

_Blue Star above me,_

_when shadows lengthen and the dark looms ever closer,_

_turn on your shine and hold me near._

********************************************************************

End of chapter 5…

*Prepare HUGE barricade against the Takari fans* I'm done with this, and man it was tough to write it! I don't to do anything like this ever, ever again! Bu Takari fans, be merry! TK and Mina's relationship has reached its peak (except for a little extra moment a while later), so now it can do nothing else but going down! And believe me, it will go down! (My apologies to those reviewers who thought about a TK/Mina possibility. I have different plans for my cute sorceress…). By the way, that song is "Eternal Blue", from the video-game Lunar 2: Eternal Blue (Complete). A good song, by the way, from a very good game.

Anyway, see ya next time, and prepare, because BIG things are just around the corner!

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)

****


	6. Constant

Well, after the whole lot of stuff that happened in last chapter, a lot of questions remain, the most important one probably being: where the hell is Kari? Well, get ready, because chapter 6 is right here! Oh, and by the way, a lot of thanks to my reviewers. I find it impressing to have 30 reviews at the end of the fifth chapter. Let's see if this fic can break my 59-review record…

**CHAPTER 6**

**_Constant_**

****

Almost as if the house were on fire, TK Takaishi jumped out of the bed and quickly looked around himself, realizing that he was surrounded by…something unknown. It was a room he hadn't been before, even if he had already lived in that house for a couple of years. And he also realized that in his seventeen years of existence, he hadn't been in a girl's room, except for Kari's. However, he remembered that Kari's room was also Tai's, so there was a difference. After making sure he wasn't in Mimi's room (probably because of the sickening amount of pink in that room), Mina was the one who reminded him of the fact that he was naked.

"Aren't you cold out there? I can warm you…again." She purred. But the glare she received removed every sexy expression she could have think of doing at the moment. TK rushed to get dressed, even if he had to wear the same clothes he used the day before. On the other side, Mina remained calm, her naked body only covered by her bed's sheets. A little grin crossed her face when she noticed that Takeru was blushing. And Mina sighed when she realized what was going on.

"What's wrong, Takeru?" TK noticed that Mina had been using his full name for a while, and he wondered the reason. Was it because she felt close to him, or maybe there was no reason at all…?

"What's wrong!? You asked me what's wrong!? What we did! That was wrong!" he shouted, even if his face or his voice didn't show any anger. He couldn't blame her, after all. She had done it because she wanted to, and he…

"I don't see what's so wrong about it. What we did was beautiful. In fact, it was fantastic…"

"Mina…" he said with an exasperated tone of voice.

"Ok, ok, but the thing is, you started it! And you shouldn't act that way!"

"Mina, you aren't helping me at all…"

TK was now fully dressed. His white t-shirt; black, baggy jeans and black tennis shoes were covered by a long, black coat. Since the day he became a sorcerer, black became his favorite color, besides green. Maybe it was a way to remember himself that he also has a dark side. A side he has to control. A side which had almost possessed him. He was about to get out of the room, when Mina's voice interrupted him again.

"Where are you going? It's Sunday, sweetheart. Get on the bed and rest a little…" she said as she patted the bed next to her. TK looked at his friend. She had sat on a side of the bed, her body still covered by the sheets. A beautiful smile covered her face, and her eyes shone with happiness. After all, the night before had been a dream come true for her.

"I made a horrible mistake. I must talk to Kari again, and I must tell her the truth. My feelings for her are strong, even stronger than my feelings for you. If she accepts me again, even it is only as a friend; I'll be the happiest man in the world. If she doesn't, well…I'll…I'll have to find a meaning to my life again…"

When TK noticed Mina's reaction, he was deeply surprised. For the second time since he met her, she looked angry. She stood up, forgetting the fact that she was naked, and walked it front of him. Maybe because of her incredible beauty, or maybe because of the tension in the room, TK began to breathe heavily. His eyes locked in hers, and he waited for her words.

"Do you…do you love me, Takeru?" Mina finally asked. TK, who had never been more nervous before, slowly nodded. Immediately, a glimpse of hope and happiness filled Mina's eyes, and the female sorceress jumped to Takeru's arms.

"Then, why do you have to go with her!? I love you, and you love me! That should be everything we need…everything…"

TK placed his arms around her, and enjoyed the sensation of his hands touching her skin. He enjoyed the scent of her hair, but resisted the overwhelming desire to stay with her.

"We…we could be so happy…" Mina said between sobs, breaking Takeru's heart. He didn't want her to be sad. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong. Loving him wasn't a sin, was it?

"Mina, I just have to see her. My mind is so confused now, my heart aches for the two of you, and I know that if I find her, all of my questions will be answered. Please, let me go."

Mina reluctantly released him and sat on the bed again, and TK looked how all the beauty had disappeared with her tears. Before leaving the room, TK looked at her for the last time, and realized how much he cared for that woman. And her young, fragile body; her face, covered by her long, black hair; her deep blue eyes filled with tears…all those things made him realize that, whatever the outcome of everything were, someone would end up really hurt.

********************************************************************

_His chocolate eyes met hers, and the message became clear: she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Sora Takenouchi moaned softly when her boyfriend, Taichi Kamiya, slowly took off her clothes, while kissing the revealed parts: her neck, her stomach, her long and slender legs, another part of her athletic body, which Tai enjoyed very much. And now that the only clothes she had was her underwear, she happily welcome her boyfriend, her best friend, her protector, her angel, her man, her Taichi. _

_"I couldn't ask for anything better…"_

A loud knock startled her, and she finally woke up. It took her a while to realize she was in Taichi's room, and she was still dressed, if one of Tai's shirts and her panties could be considered "dressing". But she also realized she had just been dreaming, and the little details she still could remember sent a lot of blood to her cheeks. It wasn't the first time such "fantasies" had invaded her during her sleep. Not that she didn't like them, though…

The only thing that had stopped her to make those dreams come true was her strong will to remain "untouched" until she got married. In the meantime, she had forced herself to think of other… efficient ways to please her boyfriend's desires, until the day came…that is, if the day came…

_Of course the day will come! I'll become Sora Takenouchi Kamiya, and when that day arrives…the possibility sent even more blood to her already reddened cheeks. But the question was, what would she do until then? The desire grew stronger everyday, and after several months of undeniable happiness, making out wasn't as thrilling as it used to be (__not that it isn't pleasant anymore… Sora thought with a snicker.). Yet she was a strong woman, and she wouldn't let herself fall in her own lust._

_But, after all…where is Tai?_

***********************************************************************

Tai Kamiya was preparing breakfast when a knock on the door interrupted him. It had been the first time Sora and himself had spent the night completely alone in his family's apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya had left for the weekend ("Hey! We also want to spend a romantic Valentine's Day!" they had said.), and Kari never returned from the Valentine's Party (Something that made him feel really worried, even if he didn't want to admit it.). That way, he and Sora got the apartment just for themselves. Yet still, they didn't go any farther from making out –passionately and loudly– on Tai's bed. But Tai was used to it. He knew about Sora's plans and ideals, and he respected that. However…

_I just can't help it! She's just so damn HOT!_

…Tai still had hope. Maybe one day (_…the sooner the better…) Sora would allow him to make his dreams come true. Because he couldn't wait until the day Sora was waiting for. He just wasn't THAT patient. How could he be patient when he had his dream girl for girlfriend? Her girlfriend, her everything, her angel of perfection…_

_Yes…perfect…that's the word that describes her…she's so warm and friendly, so caring and intelligent, so nice…and don't forget that hair…and those eyes, and for God's sake, check out that body!_

Thank God the door knocked, or Tai's drool would have spread all over Sora's soon-to-be breakfast. As Tai returned to the real world, and made his way to the door, he ignored that Sora was coming out of his bedroom, where they both had slept the night before. They had cuddled next to each other, sharing their feelings, proving their love for each other, and the sweet kisses they shared would never leave their minds. But when Tai opened the door, how big would his surprise be when he saw that in the other side was no one but…TK Takaishi.

"Good Morning, Tai. Sorry to wake you up this early in the morning, but…I was wondering if…Kari was around…?"

********************************************************************

"So she never came home…"

Tai waited quietly while Takeru thought about it. Kari hadn't returned since the party, and her absence was already awkward. Tai knew that if there was someone to blame for it, it was Ryo. However, they had to find him first. The only sound in the house came from the bathroom, where Sora was obviously taking a shower. But the falling water didn't seem to distract young Takeru, who didn't even flinch, lost and focused on his thoughts. They remained silent for a long time, almost an eternity for Tai. Eventually, Sora got out of the bathroom, fully dressed, trying to dry her hair, and TK still remained silent.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked her boyfriend at the same moment she happily sat on his lap. Tai welcomed her with open arms, greeted her with a kiss, and finally answered.

"I have no idea."

Suddenly, TK got up, taking the couple by surprise, as they caught the look of his eyes. They showed something they didn't expect from him. He looked afraid.

"Whoa, man, seriously, what's wrong with you? You almost scared the living crap out of us!" Tai shouted. But TK's expression didn't change. As his eyes fixed in a place Tai and Sora couldn't see, his mouth allowed some words to escape.

"I…I can't find her…"

And with the velocity of a tempest and the bitterness of a blizzard, TK stormed out of the apartment. Tai was about to follow him when the blonde man's voice echoed from outside.

"YOU don't move from here!"

*******************************************************************

_Darkness…what else could I expect?_

As her limp body lied on the hard, cold concrete, Hikari Kamiya did the only thing she still reacted to: she thought. A lot. And it hadn't been the way she had expected it. After all, she was dying.

_I must give some credit to Ryo. He had this well planned…but I'm sure he didn't expect me to last THIS long…_

Covered by darkness, Kari couldn't tell how long had she been lying there, but she knew it had been a lot of time, probably more than what she would have liked to. Several hours had passed after he attacked her, and she could help but cry at the precise, yet horrible delight Ryo seemed to have while he completed his plan. She still could feel his voice, his breath, his laughter, his reasons…

_Since the beginning…I was just an objective…the way he acted during Tai and Matt's party…each one of his words…how many times did he say "I love you"? And I fell in all of them…since the beginning…I was a fool, looking for an easy love…an easy way out…_

Kari had always tried to be a normal person, and she thought she would succeed when the Digimon Adventure had come to an end. The only thing that attached her to her turbulent past was her Digimon, Gatomon, and her friends, who were as willing to restart their lives as her. However, who could have known that everything they had ever lived for, fought for, and believed in was about to change, by the hands of Mina Kirahashi, and Takeru Takaishi?

_I fought so hard to regain a normal life…and it took me so long to realize that my life would never be normal…since the moment I met him?_

Takeru knew about her desire to be an average person, but he tried to convince her of the exact opposite. Normal people aren't the ones who can claim to be happy, when their last day comes. Only if you go beyond the average, if you challenge fate in every possible way, and prove the world that it is you: your actions, your decisions, every single word you say; who gives your life a meaning. But she never believed in him…

_He tried to make my life worthy…but he wasn't alone…_

How could she forget her real friends, her only friends? How could she ignore Davis, and his never-ending attempts to win her heart? How could she forget Sora, Mimi and Yolei, always beside her, always showing her what to do, what to say, how to act? Matt's cool attitude, Cody's accurate words, Joe's eternal preoccupations, Ken's charming personality, Izzy's incredible knowledge, and Tai's…

_…what about Tai?__ He is my brother…and I couldn't ask for anyone else…memories…_

As life seemed to escape her grasp, and death became a horrible truth to bear, only memories worked as a temporal comfort. Sad memories, happy memories, details that had escaped before now seemed so clear in her mind. Her whole life became nothing but a shadow, a point in the infinite thread of time and space, where millions had preceded her, and where millions would follow her long after she was gone. But still, the memories remained, each one carrying a message from her conscience.

_…Gatomon…my partner…my friend…always by my side…_

_…I remember…a sacrifice…Gatomon, Angemon and TK tried to solve things, but Wizardmon had to die…_

_…yes…I fell sick…thank God I had Sora and TK with me…and my brother…I had never seen him that worried…_

_…Piedmon…what he did…was horrible…I almost gave up…but TK saved us all…a promise…I remember…_

_…America…Mimi moved there…and we went to visit her…me and TK…and we met Willis, too…my friends…_

_…memories…that haunt me…the Dark Ocean…the Digimon Emperor…but always by my side…I could rely on him…always…_

_"You're gonna quit, give up just like that? Look Kari, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!" _

_"Well, you know what? I care for you too."_

_…why…why did things have to change? Why…did I have to fall in love?_

_"We…we're…we're best friends in love."_

_…love just brought me pain…pain…and loneliness…_

_"I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU, TAKERU TAKAISHI!"_

_…but even after that…he was always there…_

Somehow, and for some reason, an unknown light blinded her. She tried to cover her eyes, but her body didn't respond to her brain's commands. She had lost too much blood; she could feel it against her clothes. The pain in her body seemed to return, but her throat and her eyes wouldn't her cry. Just when she was getting used to the light, a sudden shadow covered her. She silently thanked God for the newfound relief, and she tried to get a new look to her new source of comfort. It was a face. Someone's face. An illusion, of course. She made an effort to say some final words, the words she wanted to say.

"Kari! Kari! Oh, God, Kari!" the voice said. Her face showed something that would have looked like a smile, if she weren't dying, of course.

"Just…just in the last moment………God shows me…what I want…to see…"

"Kari, don't talk!"

"Thank you……"

"What? What? Please, Kari, stop it, I'll take you back to safety…" the voice said, but Kari just ignored his pleas and said what she had always wanted to say.

"Thank you…for being…the constant…of my life…thank you…Ta…Takeru…"

And she finally closed her eyes.

*******************************************************************

Ryo Asamiya proudly walked through the main hallway of his Master's Palace. After a job well done, he deserved some kind of retribution. He smiled confidently when he noticed how everybody who saw him showed faces of admiration. After all, he was the Master's favorite. And not only that. He had successfully completed the special mission assigned to him. He had destroyed the sorcerer named Takeru Takaishi; by killing the person he loved the most. If that didn't make him the best Sorcerer Hunter that had existed, nothing else could. He didn't stop walking, making his way to the Master's room, ignoring the staring and the continuous whispering around him, and only stopped in front of the giant door. A cold breeze, something common in the eternal despair of the Dark Ocean, filled the passage and sent a shiver to Ryo's spine. He slowly opened the door, prepared his best smile, and entered the room. On the other side, the Master awaited for him with a smile of her own. No ritual, no special greeting was needed in front of the Master, as she could see through the body and find the truth in your soul. She slowly stood up of her throne and guided the way to her room. Ryo followed her closely, enjoying her scent, more excited with each step. The woman sat down again, this time on a small chair, and Ryo sat on a similar one. On a table next to them, tea was served. Ryo waited for her to serve a cup and finally speak.

"So…how was it?" That was just the question Ryo was waiting for. A big smile crossed his face, as the memories of what had happened just a few hours ago were still fresh in his mind.

"Oh, it was wonderful…easy and wonderful…she never stood a chance…"

"Of course not…" the so called "Master" said with a smile. "Are you sure you succeeded?"

"Of course I succeeded! No human could have survived after that!" Ryo said angrily. He hated it when someone doubted of his abilities in the beautiful art of assassination.

"Please, don't get mad, Ryo. I've never doubted you…but I have to make the questions. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Master." Ryo replied, after he had regained his normal composure. The Master slowly served another cup of tea, which Ryo received thankfully. Only after she was done with her own tea, she continued.

"Did you make sure Takaishi found her?"

"Only Takaishi could have found her. She was pretty well hidden, and I took care of the possible stench." Ryo said with a smirk.

"Perfect. Now that we've dealt with her, Takaishi won't be a burden. Our original plan shall continue, and soon, all of the wizards and sorcerers of this world will die! Magic will become nothing but a forgotten shadow from a distant past!"

Ryo could feel the emotion in his Master's words. He had always wondered for her reasons, but he knew he shouldn't ask. He only cared about being the best hunter out there, and he always looked forward to the Master's "retributions". But he now had to take a risk, and make a request.

"Can I…Can I kill the sorcerer Takaishi myself?"

Interrupting the Master's thoughts was generally a big mistake. Luckily, she was on a good mood that day, and listened to Ryo's question with delight. She moved from the chair to her bed, and look at him with a warm smile.

"Of course, of course…I know you're looking forward to it…but it will have to wait…there's something I must do before the plan takes place…"

"But, why?" Ryo asked again. "We've already got Takaishi where we want him. Kamiya is dead! I just have to go to that girl Kirahashi's place, and dispatch the two of them…"

"NO!" The woman shouted, and that was something that completely startled Ryo. She had never shouted at him, and he knew he had made a fatal mistake, even if he wasn't sure of which had been. The woman looked at him with her black eyes, cold as ice daggers, and explained the situation to him.

"The plan will wait, and when the day comes, you will kill Takeru Takaishi, if that's what you want…but…Mina Kirahashi…she's mine…"

_After all, I've already made an approach…_

*******************************************************************

"But, will she be okay?"

"I did what I could, okay!? She'll be alright; it will just take some time…"

Hikari slowly opened her eyes, and a horrible headache attacked her almost instantly. A white roof was everything she could see, but a lot of different feelings crossed her mind at that moment. Confusion, especially.

_Am I…dead?_

However, she could swear the voices she heard sounded very familiar. Only when a third voice reached her ears, all of her questions were answered.

"Please, let Kari rest, Davis. She has been through a horrible experience, and she really needs to rest. The more she rests, the sooner her wounds will heal."

Those words immediately reminded her of the events of the last night. For a second, she had thought it all had been a long, horrible nightmare: the reunion, the breakup, Ryo…… However, her body, covered with bandages, sent her back to reality. All the questions she wanted to make forced her to try to get up, an action that made her pain grow even worse.

"Ouch, ouch, dammit!"

Her cry of pain caused a reaction he would have never expected. A swarm of people immediately entered her room, and looked at her with an obvious surprise. The Digi-Destined confused her with their combined phrases, as everyone talked at the same time.

"Kari, are you okay!?"

"Kari, what happened!?"

"Sister, please say something!"

"I'm okay, people, I'm okay!" Kari said, exasperated. The others immediately shut up, and waited for Kari's next words. Out of nowhere, Mina Kirahashi appeared with a glass containing something that didn't look very appealing. But Kari was more interested in the person holding the glass.

"Mina…did you…did you cure me?" Kari asked softly. Mina nodded cheerfully.

"If there's something I can be proud of, that is my healing potion. Go ahead, drink it!" Mina said, offering the glass. But Kari rushed to talk again, probably because she didn't want to find out how did that thing taste.

"Thanks…thanks a lot…"

Kari was instantly surprised at Mina's reaction. Her smile disappeared, and the hands that held the potion slightly shook, as if she wanted to regret what she was about to say.

"Don't…don't thank me…thank Takeru…he found you, after all…"

It was then when Kari noticed him. Leaning on the door frame, TK Takaishi looked at her with the saddest look she had ever seen. But in the moment their eyes met, TK looked away and left the room. Kari wanted to follow him, there were so many things she wanted to say, but she knew her body wouldn't resist the act of getting up. Not yet. However, as one blonde left, Kari noticed there was another one standing close to her.

"Now, what are you doing here, Matt!?"

Much to Kari's surprise, it seemed like the others had just realized that Matt Ishida was standing next to her. They had a LOT of explaining to do.

*********************************************************************

A couple of hours later, after Kari finally fell asleep again (probably because of Mina's magic), the group of Digi-Destined sat together in Mina's living room. But that didn't stop Matt from making the question.

"Ok, now, tell me. What the hell is going on here!?"

The others looked amongst themselves, with worried looks on their faces. How could they explain him EVERYTHING? After all, the story of TK's death and return was kind of incredible, unless you lived it. But Cody seemed to have the solution.

"Well…Davis…as leader of the Digi-Destined, you're in charge of explaining the truth to our friend Matt here." He said.

"Okay, I'll…WHAT!?" Davis replied. "No way, dude!" However, he was in a lost battle. The others hastily agreed with Cody, big smirks on their faces.

"Alright, Davis, I'm waiting." Matt said anxiously. The others noticed how Davis was beginning to sweat and breathe heavily.

"Ah…umm…well…it's…it's kind of a long story…"

"I've got plenty of time." Matt replied, Davis gulped. Luckily for him, Tai and Sora got up, holding hands, of course.

"Alright, Matt, let's go. We'll tell you the whole story." Tai said. Finally, the two guys and the girl left to TK's room.

"Well, I guess Matt won't be a problem anymore." Ken said.

"But I still can't believe it! What kind of psycho freak would do that to Kari?" Yolei wondered.

"Well, Yolei, we kind of have Ryo as our main suspect." Izzy explained.

"But…Ryo? He seemed so nice…" Yolei said, her voice filled with doubt.

"He's a hunter." TK's voice echoed in the living room, as he walked next to Mina, who had remained silent on a chair. Unnoticeable to the others, the two sorcerers exchanged a glance before TK continued.

"He's a sorcerer hunter. I'm sure. He tried to kill Kari to get to me."

The others just looked at him, as if they couldn't believe what he said. Davis was first to speak after the awkward silence.

"But…why didn't they just attack you?"

"That's obvious, Davis. I already proved they cannot kill me, so they're trying to weaken, by attacking the people…I…care…the most…" TK muttered the last words, even if the others already had the idea.

"Ok, so…that leaves the question of what do we do now?" Mimi said. Everyone showed surprised faces at the girl of sincerity, who just made a face of "hey, I can think too!". But TK didn't waste any time, and answered.

"We wait. We wait until they try another approach. That's the only thing we can do now."

However, his thoughts drifted to Kari against his will. Kari and Mina…

_I found her because I wanted to see her…but…am I still worthy of love, after what I did? What I did with Mina is not a crime, but then…why does it feel like so?_

*******************************************************************************

End of chapter 6…

Okay, this is the shortest chapter of the fic, but it moved the plot quite a bit, don't you think? Anyway, now that our friend's love triangle enters a critical phase, will TK make the right decision? Will Kari still accept him, even after he "literally" spoiled himself? (Did that make any sense, after all?) How is Mina related to this "Master"? And the most important question: will I be capable of getting through the finals at college while writing the next chapters!? Wish me luck, I'll need it! See ya!

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	7. Separation

And finals are over! Yay! Of course, that means I get more than enough time to write, and maybe finish this story! Now the objective is to complete this story and the next one, "When Reality Is Your Worst Fantasy" before the new courses begin. But let's not waste any more time and let's get to chapter 7!

**NOTE: I don't own Digimon, but that's something you already know, so…oh, and special thanks to my sister, who helped me a little to understand how an autopsy is done. She's a Medicine student, before you ask. Oh, I own Mina, Ryo and "The Master", whose name will be revealed in due time.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**_Separation_**

****

****

Locked in the library, TK had lots of things to think of. The first one, in priority order, was Hikari, of course. After a deep study of her wounds, and the description she had done, he was now able to write a detailed report of the attack. If there was something he had learned from life, was to give a detailed approach to everything. That's the reason he was going to do a scientific study of Hikari's situation. He would do a study of the case, with the precision of a doctor. And that's how he began to write.

_The victim, Hikari Kamiya, a seventeen year old girl, was found hidden in an alley on the __Northern Odaiba__ zone. It presents eleven stabs, which extend in an irregular line from the right side of the thyroid gland, going right across the rib cage and down her right breast, to a point approximately an inch below her belly. The wounds' wide goes from 1.77 to 2.83 inches. Such wounds were probably made with a pointy object, probably a triangular dagger, approximately 10.63 inches long. Such measures match the description of a Chinese dagger from the Shang Dynasty, eleventh century B.C._

Even though most of the details were still missing, TK realized he didn't like the way his report was being done, and decided to complete it in a less informal method.

_There can be easily demonstrated that the victim offered resistance to the attack. Under the nails of her second, third, and fourth fingers of both hands were found fragments of skin and black hair. Luckily, none of the stabs perforated any vital organ, even though three of them reached the lungs. However, a magical treatment of the fourth level was needed to restore the damaged body. One of the stabs damaged the small intestine, though. A healing treatment, levels 2 and 3 were needed to restore the damage. Mina Kirahashi was the sorceress in charge of the treatments._

TK was almost done. Only one final comment was left to be done.

_CONCLUSION: Attack and murder attempt by unknown subject or subjects._

Of course, TK's conclusion wasn't more than a protocol. He knew…everybody knew who was responsible for such horrible actions. And he was sure that Kari would confirm their suspicions as soon as she woke up. TK signed the report, recording a mental note to ask Mina for her signature later, when things had become a little calmer. Now, his next problem was finding the bastards who did it and send him straight to Hell. He would have no problem, as he had seen his face already, but he still had no idea of where to start looking. He needed ideas, he needed to go out.

TK walked out of the library and immediately noticed that the group was quite reduced. This time, only Izzy, Ken and Davis were waiting for him in the living room. He didn't have to look to realize that Mina was with Kari, in the guests' room. Silently, but with an aura of authority, TK walked to a big blue chair and sat down. As he had absolutely nothing to say, and his mind was totally focused on finding the Sorcerer Hunters, he waited for the others to start a hopefully short conversation.

"Hmm…" Davis began, rather intimidated by TK's attitude. "…who's Kari, if I may ask?"

"Of course you may ask, and she'll be okay, Davis. Mina's done an excellent job." TK answered politely. Now that the others knew that TK wasn't on a bad mood, they could talk more freely.

"So…what's next, TK?" Ken asked. Obviously he had had a long conversation with Izzy before his Takeru's arrival.

"I find their base and blow it to smithereens." TK answered matter-of-factly.

"Them?" Davis asked curiously.

"Yes, Davis, them. The Sorcerer Hunters." Even if all of the Digi-Destined (except Matt and Mimi) had been witnesses of TK's first encounter with the Sorcerer Hunters (in a night most of them wanted to forget), they still ignored most of the story behind it. So, TK decided to explain them the whole ordeal, not without answering Davis' exaggeratedly high amount of questions about Magic, The Academy, and the Hunters. The good thing was that now the three friends of Knowledge, Kindness and Miracles knew a lot more about the World of Magic, and Takeru had been able to spend some quality time with his friends, something he hadn't been able to do since a long time ago. Almost and hour and a half later, the four guys, and Mina, who had joined them half an hour before, finally concluded their chat. However, questions still remained.

"Do you have any idea of where to find them, TK?" Izzy questioned.

"Not at all. I guess I'll have to go to the Dark Ocean to look for clues." Takeru replied, noticing that Ken had not shown any reaction to the words "Dark Ocean" at all. It's not that TK underestimated Ken, but it was good to know that he was strong and he would be able to overcome the darkness. _For some weird reason…I'm proud of him…_

"I guess that's our cue for leaving." Ken stated. "We don't want to interrupt your search. After all, we want to stop this maniac as much as you do, TK." TK nodded with a warm smile on his face. For a while, in spite of the topic of their conversation, TK had felt like a part of the group again. However, he knew that was just an illusion. He would never be one of the guys ever again. He wasn't a Digi-Destined anymore. He was the Chosen One, and he was paying a prize for it. A big prize, still far from reaching its top.

*********************************************************************

TK and Mina were alone again. The guys had left hours ago, and the house had suddenly filled with an uncomfortable silence. Mina knew TK still find it awkward to be around her, and things hadn't precisely gotten better now that Kari stayed in their house too. However, the child (not anymore, but hey!) of Light spent more time sleeping that awoke, and that left the other with tons of time to talk. The thing is, none of them dared to make the first step. Night had finally arrived, and the two sorcerers were inside the library, Mina watching how TK prepared to do some sort of trip.

"So…how long are you going to be away?" Mina asked shyly.

"Until I get rid of the Hunters." TK replied, no emotion in his voice.

"I see…" Mina said softly. She knew that TK was avoiding the necessary conversation, but if he was going to leave, she had to force it somehow. He couldn't have both girls at the same time, and he had to choose someday, unless he had grown a sudden attraction to bigamy, which wasn't very likely to happen.

"Are we still friends, Takeru?" Mina finally asked. She saw how TK stopped all of his actions to look at her. His face, showing no expression, contorted to something remotely similar to a smile.

"Of course we are, Mina. What makes you think something has changed?"

"The fact that we had sex. That changed things. A lot."

TK let go a sigh. He knew exactly what he had to say next, but he knew he was risking a lot by saying it. Mina was his best friend, a person he truly loved and cared for, and he didn't want to ruin the awkward, yet special relationship they had. The bond they shared, just because of the single fact that they were different from others, was something he didn't want to break. Yet, he might have to.

"Mina, that night…I was angry, I was jealous. What we did…I'm sorry to say this, but I have to admit. It was a mistake." Mina stayed silent for a while, just to explode seconds later in an unusual burst of anger.

"A mistake!? You think it was a mistake!? Well, I think it was something meant to happen, Takeru!"

"Mina, I…"

"Don't 'I' me! It was the experience of a lifetime, and in my case, that means a lot! It wasn't a mistake, Takeru, because I felt happy. And I would have been happier if it had meant something to you…but it seems like that is not the case…"

Mina turned back and walked to the library's door. He was about to slam it shut, leaving TK behind her, when she stopped to make a final question, her voice filled with harshness and sorrow.

"Do you need me to open the gate?"

"Not anymore."

"Good." And she slammed the door with a loud bang. TK could feel her loud footsteps until she locked herself in his room, and he begged that her noise hadn't woken up Hikari. He sighed and continued packing his things, ignoring the roar of a thunder coming from the outside world. Another rainy night was about to start.

***********************************************************************

Mina slowly paced around the house, looking for something to do. She couldn't sleep, not after what had happened a few hours ago. Even if her face showed a cold expression, her heart silently cried for the lost love. The worst thing was, she now knew that losing Takeru was also meant to happen, but it would still bring a lot of sadness. Even if she wasn't the best when it comes to the complicated art of Divination, she knew big things were soon to happen. And she also knew that, as a friend of Takeru, she would get caught in the middle of the storm. Finally, she decided to lay on the couch, waiting for nothing. And that's how her thoughts began to wander…

Sometimes she wondered how long would she live. Would she last as long as Master Tomari, who had more than three millennia behind him when he was murdered by the Hunters? And the important question: did she want to last that long?

_No…at least, not like this…_

She was a sorceress, but not a fighter. She had lived that long by flying low, avoiding the radar. But now it seemed that there was no way she could avoid what was bound to come. She knew TK was just about to face the biggest challenges of his existence, and the Sorcerer Hunters were nothing but a warm-up. A warm-up that was driving her crazy.

_What happened to me? What happened to my life? Was this really…destiny?_

"Mina, are you there?"

Mina didn't need to look at the source of the voice. However, she did it, just to meet the sight of Hikari Kamiya, who was wearing one of Mina's dressing-gowns. Hikari Kamiya, the reason of Mina's despair, the owner of Takeru's heart. Mina knew she was as good as her in more than one aspect, if not better. But she had lost, though. Regarding of her looks, her charm, her will, she had lost against a mere human. Because TK hadn't fallen in love with Hikari Kamiya, the Digi-Destined of Light. No, he had fallen in love with Hikari Kamiya, the twelve-year-old girl, who sat next to him at school.

"What's wrong, Kari?"

"I just…I just can't sleep, that's it."

"That makes us two of them, then." For reasons, she couldn't understand, Mina invited Kari to sit next to her. Kari accepted her offer, but remained silent after she did it. They both remained silent for a minute, only exchanging quick glances. They could feel the tension, all because of one man that set them apart.

"Where is he?" Kari finally asked.

"In the Dark Ocean. Looking for clues, I think." Mina said, not without difficulty. Her argument with Takeru still weighted a ton in her heart.

"I see…" Kari muttered, trying to ignore Mina's mentioning of the sea of darkness. For another minute, the two girls remained silent, and a cold breeze tried to do its best to freeze them. Rain pouring from the sky crashed with loud sounds when it reached the windows and the ceiling, and a horrible shiver went down Mina's spine. Afraid of nothingness, Mina wrapped her arms around her legs, at the same time she placed her chin on her knees. Kari looked at her, and made another question she was dying to ask.

"How is it?"

Mina was totally lost. "How is what?"

"Living with him."

Mina was surprised. Why did she want to know about her life with TK as her roommate? What about her boyfriend? Then, she remembered Kari's boyfriend had tried to kill her a few days ago…but had it been him, after all?

"Did he do it? Your boyfriend…was it really him?" Mina suddenly asked. Kari just looked down, in a futile effort to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"I just…I just wanted to be happy…"

Before Mina could complain, Kari had already drenched her clothes with tears. Almost reluctantly, Mina hugged her, and allowed Kari's tears to wet her chest.

"I thought…I'd be happy…but he…"

"It wasn't your fault, you know? You didn't do anything wrong…"

"…I wanted to be…a normal girl…have a boyfriend…why do these things have to happen to me?"

"Kari, no matter what you think, no matter what you say, you can't be a normal girl. You're special, just like me, and being special has its pros and its cons."

Kari looked up and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes, dark as the depths of the ocean.

"I guess…you're right…"

"I am, believe me."

"But…you didn't ask my question, Mina…" It took her a while to realize what Kari was talking about.

"It's nice…yeah, nice…"

"Yes…it must…be nice…to live…with someone you love…" Kari's words struck directly to Mina's heart, but Mina's response was even more damaging.

"It would be better…a lot better…if he loved me back…"

Unable to notice Kari's smile, Mina drifted away to the world of dreams, soon followed by the other girl next to her. How curious would it be that they both dreamt of the exact same person? A blond man, with deep cerulean eyes.

************************************************************************

A lightning illuminated the city, soon followed by a loud thunder. Following the example of the rest of Odaiba's citizens, the group of Digi-Destined (except for Kari, of course) gathered together in the comfortable warmth of an apartment. Izzy's apartment, to be precise. Filling the small living room, the numerous group discussed the latest events together, as they have faced everything since that unforgettable summer camp. Matt, who had just been informed of the situation, stayed aside of the group, as he still found the truth a little…hard to believe. Mimi was right next to him, a friendly hand to hang on to. On the other side, Matt had Tai and Sora, who, of course, were sitting on the same chair, or to be accurate, Tai was on the chair, Sora was on his lap. Next to Tai and Sora, we find Davis and Cody, who expected for the meeting to begin, the same look of concern and lack of patience in their eyes. Joe and Izzy were next to them. Joe was talking on a cell phone, probably to his parents, apologizing for the delay. Izzy seemed focused on his own mind, and everybody expected him to be the one to start the meeting. Finally, and between Izzy and Mimi, we have Yolei and Ken, who seemed more interested in each other rather than in the others. But we can't blame them, can we? Besides, and quoting Mimi's words for this: "I've never seen Ken any happier before. Now he looks soooooo cute!!!!!!"

Finally, and much to the other satisfaction, Izzy opened his eyes and proceeded to speak.

"I guess you all know the reason for this meeting. Now that Matt is…aware of the situation, we can discuss the topics at hand."

"My first question is obviously who did it. I want to find that bastard and kick his ass so bad he'll need a chiropractor." Tai said.

"We share your concern, Tai, besides of your…unique way to express you feelings." Izzy explained. Then, he waited for the chuckles to stop, and then he continued. "And the good thing is we all know who the attacker is." Everyone nodded, as Ryo's guilt was obvious.

"Kari met Ryo Asamiya during Matt's 'birthday' party. As we all know, it's the same day we heard of the sorcerer hunters for the first time." Ken continued.

"How come I didn't see that?" Matt asked.

"Matt, you were too busy showing everybody your dancing skills to notice what was happening in the library." Tai explained, enjoying Matt's fuming. Every second of it. Mimi had to grab Matt's arm to keep her safe from falling down, as the laughter had spread to the whole room. Even Izzy was laughing so hard everyone thought he was gonna cry. Tai just paid attention to his girlfriend, who happily looked at his eyes, a mischievous look on her face.

"Let's wait 'till we get to a more private place, okay, Sor?" Tai whispered to her ear.

"Stop acting as if we were going to do something naughty, okay?"

"I wouldn't complain about that…"

"Taichi!"

Tai didn't say anything, as Izzy was ready to continue.

"Well, ahem…I checked out the University's lists…yes, I can do that!" he explained, as the looks of everybody else had the exact same expression. "Anyway, I found out that the name of Ryo Asamiya is not there. He is not a student of the University, as he told Kari."

"Well, I haven't seen him before that day…but how did he get in the party, anyway?" Tai wondered.

"Tai, your friends allowed anyone in there." Joe replied.

"Okay, okay! We know who did it, and I'm sure Kari will confirm it tomorrow. The question is: what do we do?" Cody interrupted, and silence was again the main protagonist in that place. What could they do, anyway?

"TK…TK is looking for clues right now. He's looking for the Hunters' base. Aside from that, I don't know what we can do." Izzy explained. "I…I guess it's up to him now."

"Just like the last time…" Ken said. Yolei silently agreed with him, just like everybody else (except Matt, of course).

"Oh, come on, cheer up!" Mimi shouted happily. "He could take on and defeat that huge, bad, black dragon the last time! He can beat a single man!"

"But, there's actually a difference, Mimi." Izzy said softly. For a second, the ex-couple shared a glance, and thankfully, there were no bad feelings between them. What happened happened, and life continued. "Last time, he knew exactly what he was against to. We don't know what kind of tricks this Ryo guy has under his sleeve."

"Damn…I hate it when you're right." Mimi replied, while Izzy revealed a smirk that took everyone by surprise. Unconsciously, they knew of Mimi and Izzy's breakup, and they were happy to know there had been no dire consequences. Maybe…maybe they could find a safe way out of the turbulence, after all.

*************************************************************************

TK allowed himself to smile while he walked through the gray and black devastation of the Dark Ocean. He had to admit it had become a charming place to be, after the changes his mind and soul had experienced. He had almost been consumed by darkness and despair, strengthened by Kari's absence from his life. But everything changed when he saw her again, weak, hurt, between life and death. Takeru had felt he had failed to protect her again, and he realized that; even if he had made mistakes in their relationship, even if he had somehow ignored that Kari was also growing up, and her needs, her dreams, her desires were changing; he knew that Hikari Kamiya was something precious, something that had to be protected. And he had vowed to do it, even if it were just as a friend. After all, he was not worthy of her, not after what he had done…

_I thought Kari was the owner of my heart…I betrayed her…I betrayed myself…_

Ignoring the enraged voice of Mina Kirahashi echoing in his troubled mind, he remembered the reason he was in the Realm of Darkness. And finally, as he reached the peak of a small hill, he found himself in front of the ruins of the ancient Academy of Magic.

The thing that attached him the most to that world was in front of him, destroyed, but never losing its charm and magic. He had become everything he was now thanks to that place, and the people who had been sacrificed in there. The horrible slaughter he had witnessed still sent waves of anger to his body, and his wish for revenge was never stronger. Almost 90% percent of the world's magical community had been destroyed that day, and now magic users were nothing but an endangered species. He had to find the Sorcerer Hunters, and he had to destroy them. And his wish was heard, because in an instant, hundreds of soldiers, invisible in the eternally dark shadows of the cursed ruins, showed up in front of him. Obviously he was expected there.

TK examined all of the faceless warriors in front of him. Their black ninja outfits covered everything but their eyes, which shared the same angered expression. Obviously they hated Takeru for what he had done to his comrades. TK also noticed their weaponry was as varied as magic spells he knew. From daggers to katanas, from spike balls to spears, Takeru saw almost every possible non-projectile weapon a man could use. Silently, he thanked the heavens for their lack of gunpowder weaponry, even if he didn't fear it. It was in moments like those, when the expectation of a coming battle was unbearable, that TK Takaishi disappeared, and he was replaced by the Chosen One, the one who fears nothing, the one who defies all laws. Takeru smirked.

"Gee, thanks, I didn't expect to have such a warm welcome."

Immediately, a red cloaked warrior stepped in the front and replied.

"We've come for the revenge we deserve. Your blood will be poured over this barren land, and your flesh will feed the darkness lurking in the air."

"You're just way too metaphorical, man." TK replied. "Besides, what makes you think you deserve such revenge? What about my people? The people you slaughtered without any mercy at all. Regardless of any sex, age or distinction, you just killed them all."

"They deserved death! Magic is a poison that silently corrupts these worlds, as people like you pull your invisible strings all over them, controlling everyone, and everything! Our Master will lead us to a world of total freedom, by getting rid of scum like you!"

TK mentally promised to ask Mina about the way magicians involved in politics. Now that he thought about it, it was obvious that sorcerers had stayed hidden for so long, if they controlled the commoners' minds.

"We really need to discuss your definition of 'merit', and I really need to talk to this Leader of yours."

"Shut up! A worthless thing like you will never share the same room with our Master! Soldiers, attack and destroy!"

TK quietly watched how the swarm of soldiers advanced to him in a total lack of order. The one who got to him first would get to deal the first blow. But TK was going to make sure nobody got to him. _I have to admire this Master of them…he sent hundreds of his men to get me…at least he didn't underestimate me…now, a little closer…_

TK waited a little longer…

_That's it, get closer…_

The soldiers kept approaching to him…

_Just a little more…___

And then…

"Quake Crusher!"

Before the soldiers could react, and when the nearest one was just 30 feet away from TK, the ground cracked in two below them, making the unfortunate soldiers down a horribly long pit that lead to sure death. The ones who stopped in time barely found the moment to jump back and reunited with the ones still away from the newly opened canyon. When the still-alive soldiers were still too shocked to move, TK closed the hole, crushing the soldiers who were still falling, or helplessly hanging on the wall. The other soldiers had to bear the screams of pain of their comrades, until the hole completely closed, and the screams ended. While the remaining soldiers regrouped, the squad leader reviewed the situation. Almost a quarter of his soldiers had disappeared, crushed to death by two walls of moving stone. He still couldn't believe that a mere person had the power to open the ground in two, and even worse, he did it without any sweat at all. TK stood in front of them, proud, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, as if nothing had happened.

"Guys, you just have to tell me where this 'Master' lives. We don't to do this, do we?"

However, anger took over, and the leader of the dark army made a final decision, a decision TK replied with a loud sigh.

"Soldier, fight to the death!

"To the death!!!" was the soldiers' response.

TK couldn't help but feel sorry at the disposition of his enemies. _They're willing to fight for a person who is just using them…well, it seems like there's no way to change their minds, so…_

"I can't believe I'm about to do this…End of Light!"

Using the very same technique the Dark Dragon of Evil had used against him just a few months ago (Read "Son of Darkness, Son of Light", chapter 13), TK fired a straight beam of dark energy, the most powerful dark spell. As the blast completely disintegrated the soldiers in front of him, TK decided it was time to try something new. He moved his hand to the left, and satisfied he noticed that the beam moved with his hand. With a expression of one who had made a great discovery, TK erased all of the soldiers in a matter of seconds, as the powerful dark beam seemed to be far from ending. Finally, when TK was sure no soldiers were left, he closed his hand, and the beam disappeared. Calmly, he began to walk away, and crossed the small valley where the Hunter Army had just been a minute ago. TK enjoyed the emptiness, common in the dark and gloomy dimension. And eventually, he reached the place where the gate of the Academy had stood for centuries, now nothing but another ruin in the deserted wasteland. Sadly, repressing the memories lurking in his mind, TK walked inside again, with an exact idea of where to go.

***********************************************************************************************

Ryo Asamiya walked through the halls, passageways and lounges of the Dark Palace, his feet moving at a fast pace, his fists clenched, his face contorted in an angered expression. Pushing away anyone who dared to step in his way, he walked to the main room, where the Master resided. The other Hunters in the place looked at him with puzzled expressions, wondering the reason for Ryo's anger. After all, he was the Master's favorite. He had no reason to be angry. However, they could tell it was somehow related to the squad the Master had sent some hours before to the Academy's Ruins. Finally, and in record time, I may add, Ryo arrived to the big door that led to the main chamber. Ignoring any possible punishment he could get, he slammed the door open and walked inside the room.

An obviously startled Master waited for him in her throne, her patience a symbol of her superiority.

"I hope you have a very good reason for this insolence, Ryo." She said, and a swing of her hand made the door close. However, Ryo's expression didn't change at all. His anger was beyond anything else.

"Is it true!? Is it true you sent three battalions to destroy the Sorcerer Takaishi?" he shouted in request, and his fist would have slammed a table, if there were actually a table, which wasn't the case. The woman's calmness disappeared, and was replaced with a look of indignation.

"And since when do you treat me by 'you'!? It seems like being the strongest Hunters has made you a little arrogant, don't you think? Don't you remember I can turn you into dust in this very moment!?"

Finally, Ryo came to his senses. His mind overcame his heart, and he realized it was better to live die, so he could fight tomorrow. Besides, the mission was soon to be accomplished, and he wanted to be part of it. He wanted to enjoy to bloodshed soon to come. With an elegant bow, he offered his apologies.

"I…I ask for your forgiveness. My actions were inexcusable, and I shall leave now." He said, and he was about to walk away when the Master's voice called him back.

"Yes, it is true."

Ryo immediately turned back to face the Master, a shocked expression on his face.

"Who…who was in charge?"

"Number Two, Ryo." Ryo let go a sigh. Every Hunter had a rank number, earned by their fighting skills. Being Number 1, Ryo was the strongest of them all.

"What…happened with them?"

"Dead. All of them. Three battalions, nine hundred men. A significant loss, I must admit."

"With your excuse, but…are you crazy?" Ryo asked, ignoring the insolent tone of voice he had used.

"I could feel the Sorcerer entering the Dark Ocean, so I thought it would be a nice occasion to get him."

"But you told me I'd take care of him! You wouldn't have needed to lose 900 men if you had sent me!"

"After this, Ryo, I'm starting to think not even you could kill that sorcerer."

"Of course I can! I just have to do it before he gets time to use any of his magic. Without his magic, he's nothing!"

The Master let go a small sigh. She had already lost more than a thousand men against that Takaishi guy; she could afford to lose more. No matter how much she didn't want to, she would have to rely on Ryo for this work.

"The Plan will be executed tomorrow." She decided, and looked with satisfaction how Ryo's expression changed to the evilest grin she had ever seen. "I've already sent most of the Hunters to their positions. By tomorrow's sunset, I shall give the signal, and they'll do as told. We'll be successful, Ryo, I know it."

Ryo nodded. He knew the plan was failure-proof and he also knew it would be the end of magic forever. However…

"Are you sure you want to be part of it, Master?" The woman showed him her best grin.

"Ahh…you know I've been waiting to do this for a very, very long time, Ryo. My revenge will be complete tomorrow, and I'll be victorious. And you…"

"What will I do, Master, you haven't given me the details."

"Takeru Takaishi will stay tonight at this Realm. You have to make sure he never returns to his house. Understood?"

Ryo nodded again, agreement clear on his face. He would finally show her, he'd show her he was the best of them all. And she would love him, far beyond anything she had ever loved. Everything would be perfect, just perfect…

"I'll make sure he doesn't disturb you, Master."

"Good. And I…I have been a bad friend. Poor Mina hasn't heard of me in years…I guess…I guess it's time I pay her a little visit…"

*******************************************************************************************

End of Chapter 7…

First of all, maybe some of you will notice this is not my best chapter. The problem is, May wasn't my best month, and I'm having some serious stuff going on with my life. I'd just wish everything could be normal again, but I guess I'm asking for a miracle… (Read my author information page for a brief description) But I won't get such things affect me; I'm tired of other things trying to ruin my life. Keep in touch, for the next chapters of this story, and my latest story, "OmniTamer", part of my Rukato series. Remember, I'd be very pleased if you reviewed. It's not a must, but you'd make a young man happy, so…

**Next Chapter: Well, things don't seem to be getting better for TK…now Ryo is going after him, the Hunters are about to do their mysterious yet deadly plan, and the Master herself is going to visit Mina's house (may I remind you Kari's in there, too?). Anyway, stay close; because the next chapter is gonna be big, BIG! It's Takeru V.S. Ryo and Mina (yes, Mina) V.S. "The Master" in the next chapter of "The Last Sorcerer"! See ya!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	8. Execution

Okay, it's time for a new chapter! I know it's been ages since the last, but I ask you, I BEG you to understand. It's kind of hard to find time to write, as for some reason I always find something else to do. Right now, it's 9:23 P.M. Let's see how long I can resist writing today. Writing the whole chapter tonight? We'll see…anyway, thanks to the reviewers, as always, and special thanks to Takari's Baybee (As always, too…) for that e-mail. Believe me; I have not forgotten this story! Oh, and I don't own Digimon, by the way…just a few characters (Mina, Ryo, and somewhere else…)

**CHAPTER 8**

**_Execution_**

****

Takeru Takaishi couldn't help but smile. He had a good reason to smile, after all.

_Tomari…even from the Underworld you're still full of surprises…_

He was in the remnants of the library. When he walked in what used to be a room filled with the delicious aroma of knowledge, book, and people; he realized all that was gone. Millennia of the Sorcerers' wisdom had been burned down to ashes with the library. It was almost tear-jerking, if it weren't for the anger and blood-thirst he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't help but remember the people who had taught and studied in the Academy, those he had buried with his own hands.

_Don't worry…your deaths won't be left unscathed…I will avenge you, all of you…in fact, I've already started…_

It was then when he noticed it. He had always known that the Director's office was directly connected to the library. After all, he had been in Tomari's office more times than any other student in the Academy, and not precisely to be punished. Tomari didn't give his lessons in public, of course. His incredible knowledge wasn't something that could be spread without care. It had been Tomari who had instructed TK in the real secrets behind magic, the stuff the other students didn't learn. Secrets so risky, spells so dangerous that thinking of their names was threatening death itself. And now, Takeru Takaishi enjoyed himself as he remembered the lesson from his now dead professor, words of wisdom that soothed his soul.

_Yes…I remember everything you taught me, Master Tomari...you showed the darkest secrets of magic, things even the other teachers ignored. Thanks to you, I know things no one could possibly imagine. Secrets…secrets of magic, secrets of life…secrets of the Universe, of time and space…secrets of the Digi-Destined, yes…_

But TK ignored the memories and paid attention to the scenery in front of him. In the middle of the devastation, the fallen stone and the burned wood, like and oasis of mysterious powers, a fountain of secrets; Tomari's office remained intact, as if nothing (_or no one, TK thought) had attacked the Academy. If that wasn't remarkable, TK didn't know what was. He walked across the rubble, ignoring the sound of his boots on the ground, the white halo of his breath in the cold air, and the terrible feeling that haunted him, the feeling of something horrid around the corner, something corrupt, something putrid._

He extended his right hand to open the wooden door, although he was beginning to suspect it wasn't real wood (_How else could it have survived the flames?), and walked inside the room, which remained almost the same as the last time he had seen it. __How long has it been? He thought. After a few second of counting and remembering, he reached a conclusion. __Ten months? Seems like an eternity to me… Of course, TK couldn't say the office looked exactly the same. The plants Tomari had right next to his desk had died long ago, without someone to take care of them. __I guess humans weren't the only ones who suffered the wrath of the Hunters…_

As he examined the small room (_Maybe too small for a director's office…), TK realized that he hadn't really known a lot about his professor. Well, he knew Tomari had lived a long life; he would have probably lasted a few more centuries if he hadn't been murdered. He knew Tomari had been a powerful sorcerer, probably the strongest after Takeru himself (__Usually when the student becomes better than the Master, the Master gets killed by the hands of the student…or maybe I'm thinking this just because I watched Star Wars yesterday…for like the twentieth time…). But TK was sure about something; in fact, he had two things in mind: that room was just too well preserved, and it was also too small for an important figure like Master Tomari. And for some reason TK thought those two ideas were related. TK examined the walls, the same walls that somehow managed to resist the flames. __How is it that the Hunters didn't get here, in the first place? But he immediately found the answer._

He had read about such artifacts in one of Mina's books. That was probably the reason he never noticed it during the uncountable times he had been in that room: because he didn't know what it was. A small black sphere, that glowed with a mystical (and very dim) white light. _Quite curious…and I haven't seen it before…but maybe...that's the idea…_

It was a projector. To make people see what the owner wanted them to see. _Those Hunters probably saw just a wall in here…they could have never discovered the trick, not without magic powers. Strong magic powers…like mine… He thought, with a little bit of self-glorification. TK grabbed the little artifact, and placed it in his pocket. __I could really use a thing like this at home…besides, it makes a nice paperweight…_

However, as soon as he took the object, it stopped working, and another illusion, an illusion Takeru hadn't seen before, faded away. The office's right wall, where Tomari's small library rested, was a complete fake. _Now what do we have here?_

Mina Kirahashi didn't feel secure. There was an aura of uneasiness floating in the air, and it sent shivers down her spine. If she had been alone, she might not have been able to take it. However, right if front of her, Hikari Kamiya read a book, right from Mina's library. But Kari didn't seem to feel the same as Mina, as she blissfully enjoyed her reading. Then, Kari noticed she was being watched, and offered Mina one of her trademark smiles.

"I thought I'd never find a normal book in that library." Kari commented, in a joke Mina did NOT find funny at all. But Mina checked the book, just in case.

"Isaac Asimov, huh? Never thought you were interested in Sci-fi, Kari." Mina said. _I didn't know I had that book in my collection…_

"I'm not. Just seeing if I can find what TK sees in this stuff." And that answered Mina's question. _One of TK's books…I should have known…_

"Poetry and Sci-fi…TK always had a strange sense of…everything." Kari continued.

"Yeah…like the hat…remember the white hat he used to wear?" And for a minute, Kari and Mina laughed together. "What happened to that hat, anyway?" Mina asked.

"Oh, Mimi couldn't stand it anymore and burned that hat to ashes!" More female laughing. After all, TK was the only thing those two girls had in common, and he's a great topic for conversation. But soon after that, silence returned. Kari resumed her reading, and Mina continued her chores. The later checked the time. The sun was just about to fall. And for some reason, she continued speaking.

"I think you're as good as new, Kari. You could leave tomorrow, if you want. I'm done healing you." Kari closed the book again.

"Really? Well, thanks, it's good to hear that…not that I didn't like staying here, I mean…" But Mina just waved a hand.

"I got the point, don't worry. Do you need to call Tai, or…?"

"Oh, no, I can go by myself. However, now that you mention it, I'd better call Tai…he's been forced to invent excuses and I don't think he'll be able to do that much longer." Mina smiled again.

"What did he say to your parents, after all?"

"He said TK had invited to spend a few days at his house."

"For a week?"

"Don't ask. Oh, and you should really pay more attention to the oven." Kari said, making Mina look back, where milk was pouring out of a pot as if there were no tomorrow. "Oh, crap!" Mina stopped the oven's flame, and look at the pouring milk, looking for a way to clean it.

"Oh, what the heck! Freeze!" And the milk stopped right on its tracks, making the cleaning job a lot easier. Kari smiled.

"Oh, I wish I could do that…"

"Well, I'm sorry, only those with appropriate training can try something like this." Mina explained as she cleaned the oven. "Too bad there are now fewer people with these abilities."

"A lot of your kind died that day…"

"TK thinks the 65% of the world's sorcerers died in that battle, if not more." Kari covered her mouth with her hands. She had heard it had been big, but…_For God's sake…it was a massacre…_

"I don't know, Kari, but I'm starting to think that this will be the last generation of magic users, if something isn't done."

But she knew that the seed of the sorcerers' resurrection was already growing, deep within the heart of Odaiba, right among them, right between them, a being who could save them, or completely destroy them. Someone (or something) even bigger than the Chosen One, as it was, like TK, both light and darkness, but he/she/it was also something more, something between the two opposite forces, something gray…because he/she/it…was balance.

TK exclaimed with admiration as he walked across the large passageway leading him further below the terrains of the Academy. He had walked for several minutes already, unveiling Tomari's darkest secret with each step, but the best was still waiting for him. Lighted with torches that TK ignited as he walked, with a single Fire spell, he could clearly see he was near the end of the passage. The urge of curiosity forced him to walk faster, until he reached a metallic door, not opened since long before the destruction of the Academy. Without a big effort, TK opened the door, just to realize that he had entered Tomari's REAL office, the place where he secretly controlled the Academy. And then, he saw something that left him with his jaw almost touching the stone floor.

Gold. Real, pure, and in immense quantities. There was enough gold in that place to maintain 10 –no, 100; no! A town of– people for the rest of their lives, without a problem. At the second he saw it, TK knew Fort Knox was nothing compared to that…treasure vault. TK was in front of the Academy's treasure, a treasure that answered a question TK had in mind since a pair of years before.

TK never had to pay a cent to study at the Academy. In fact, he had realized that no student of the Academy had to pay at all, even if they received not only education, but food and shelter. How could Tomari keep such an organization running? The answer was right in front of his eyes. But…

_The Academy has been running for millennia. For it to survive, it must have needed way much more gold than what I see right now. Where does this gold come from? And the food they fed us with…and the book, materials, furniture, everything! Not even Tomari had the power to create something so…perfect without a secret source…not even I do!_

There had to be a secret, and it had to be further beyond the mountains of gold, so TK continued ahead, at the same time he thought of some good uses for that money. But then, only more questions haunted his mind.

_And what about those who already left the Academy? Mina, for example. She…no, we have lived in that house without a problem, and I've never seen her working for cash. My guess is that every single sorcerer in the Human world lives from that money. Tomari must have had some…indirect way to deliver the money to every single residence inhabited by magic users. Warp magic, or something…but…he's dead now, and Mina and I are still enjoying a peaceful life…we pay the bills in time, we always have food in the fridge, no problem at all…how's that possible!? But what if…Tomari found a way to control the transferring process, without him being there in person? Was if…he had an unlimited source of gold, flowing and flowing from this place to every sorcerer and sorceress in Planet Earth?_

TK didn't stop walking. The answers had to be right ahead.

Ryo Asamiya smiled with satisfaction as he looked the might and pride of the Sorcerer Hunters in front of him. However, he knew that the hundreds of soldiers he was looking at weren't really preparing for battle, as those who would participate in the execution of the Plan had already been dispatched. But, regardless of that, the excitement and nervousness in the air was obvious. The Plan they had devised for years was now ready to be executed, and Ryo, probably the most excited one, was going to be a part of it. Being Number One, the strongest, fastest and wisest of the Hunters (even though most of the Hunters had serious doubts about his mental health), Ryo had the honor to stand next to the Master during meetings and speeches. But Ryo knew that the Master wouldn't give a speech that day. She had already talked to the ones she needed to talk. As if on cue, a messenger approached to him and gave him the message he wanted to hear.

"The Master wants to see you."

Ryo Asamiya was a walking mass of complexes and questions. For no reason in particular, he began to wonder how a woman was able to maintain total control of an army of several thousands, all men, scattered all around the globe. He ignored it was one of those moments when Ryo's strong mind tried to escape the Master's grasp. However, it was again unsuccessful, and the Master's "abilities" soothed the puppet's brain, giving him the answer he wanted to have, even if they weren't the right ones. Calmed and ready, Ryo walked into the Main Room, where the Master, as always, expected him, sitting on her throne. Ryo couldn't hide his excitement.

"Is it time?" he asked, almost pleading her to give him the answer he wanted. The woman, noticing the man's blood thirst, slowly replied.

"Yes, it's time."

Ryo's eyes gleamed with delight. His muscles tensed, warming up for the actions bound to come. His left hand closed, and the fist shook with energy, as the right hand checked the hidden weaponry he carried under his sleeves. In case Takeru proved to be a good enough warrior, Ryo had a special surprise prepared. Ryo tried to calm down, he knew he had to calm down, but he had never wanted to kill a man so much, and he would never find happiness if he didn't accomplished the objective.

"You know where he is, Ryo." The Master said. "Now, go!"

Ryo didn't need further indications. He turned around, and proceeded to leave the Grey Palace, home of the Sorcerer Hunters. He was ready. He felt ready. It was just a mission; it was something he had prepared for during his entire life. He was going to do it, not for the Hunter, or the Master, but for himself, the satisfaction of a job well done, of a dream come true. He knew he could do it. He HAD to do it. He had to kill Takeru Takaishi.

The woman addressed as "The Master" smiled as she changed clothes. _It was about time, she thought. Growing tired of the long dressed and over-sized garments she had to wear everyday, to show her condition of Holy Being, she couldn't help but feeling happy as she changed to her battle uniform: normal, everyday clothing. Everything went as planned. Before dawn, sorcery would be nothing but a memory in the ancient book nobody read. If her failure-proof plan succeeded, very single sorcerer and sorceress in the world would die that night. She checked her watch (a Rolex, could you believe it!?). 9:50 P.M._

_I should be getting the first reports from __America__ in any moment. In ten minutes, every sorcerer in North, Central and __South America__ will be dead._

The woman knew she could trust in her Hunters. After all, they were like machines, working with scientific precision. _After all, that's what they really are…puppets._

Being the narcissist she was, she began with the make-up process. She had to look beautiful, even before killing someone. Besides, it had been her beauty what had attracted every single member of the Original Hunters at the beginning. That, and her mind control abilities. _Men can't just say no to a pretty face…_

An organization hundreds of years old, the Hunters had remained hidden in the never-ending darkness of the Dark World during most of their existence. To gather new recruits, she forced the members to reproduce proficiently, and the newborns were immediately added to the organization, much to the concern of the mothers, who usually "disappeared" soon after their job was done. _However, now that I think about it, I never really "forced" them at all…I just allowed them to satisfy a basic necessity…_

For a reason, she couldn't help but think of her own children. She didn't even remember how many were. But she remembered their faces, as they were all the same. As almost everything she had done during the last centuries, the birth of her children had been part of her plan to get revenge. Her children were the strongest, the deadliest Hunters, assassins that didn't need to be trained, as the need for blood was inherited from their evil mother. And each one was even more perfect, as the method she used to create them was the epitome of incest. Centuries ago, she had chosen the best from the Original Hunters, and forced him (_No, convinced him…) to copulate with her, giving her a male child. That child had grown, just to copulate with a woman he didn't know was his mother, and over, and over, and over again, uncountable times, as in all those centuries, she had remained exactly the same. Her children were her grand-children, and their great-grand children, and so on. With time, the children carried a higher percentage of genetic data from her, and she had been able to give exactly what she had wanted to give them: strength, wisdom, and the most important, an infinite hatred for magic, and everything related to it. The fruit of her womb, they were her biggest pride, her family, the men who had been everything to her: children, husbands, lovers…she knew she was defying fate by committing what could only be describe as continuous incest, but her children had been the key to the victory she would achieve that night._

_And then…after all these centuries, my children had grown, reproduced and died…while I remain, as the only constant, just like this castle…but this will be the end…the youngest of my children…my biggest success…will give me absolute victory._

If the plan were to be executed twenty years later, she knew she would have had to create a new child, but that wasn't the case, and she knew she was ready to complete her plan. However, there was a problem, something she hadn't taken into account.

_To be honest, I don't know if Ryo will succeed. But I don't need him to kill Takaishi; I just need Ryo to delay him…_

An inner conflict grew within her. The security of a plan well designed, and the preoccupation of a mother, fearing for her son to be okay.

_Why do I worry, anyway? Ryo can take care of himself…_

It would be a great night for her. It was time to get her revenge. Every sorcerer and sorceress, Mina Kirahashi included, would fall that night, if everything went according to plan. It would be her victory…no, THEIR victory. Hers and her son's. Because that was Ryo Asamiya, Number One.

Takeru was amazed. Nothing he could have possibly imagined described the discoveries he had made in Tomari's secret vault. He had found things that defied imagination, things humanity (yes, humanity in general) wasn't ready to experience. The first answer was found when TK found "The Machine". That was the name he called it, as he didn't know what its real name was. But he had found out what was it for: it made gold. Just like the alchemists from the Dark Ages, the difference was that Tomari had actually succeeded. He had actually found a continuous source of gold, by creating it from other materials. _That also answers another of my questions…where did all the Academy's trash go?_

TK had tried the machine, and successfully transformed sand into pure gold. The machine was (obviously) powered with Takeru's own powers. However, the important thing was that now he knew how sorcerers could live such easy lives. _And I'm millionaire! It just can't get better…_

Oh, but it did. In the moment we locate him right now; the same moment Ryo Asamiya enters the Academy's land, the same moment the woman also known as "The Master" warps from the Dark World to her apartment in the Human World, the same moment Mina Kirahashi gives a last sip to her coffee as she watched that night's news on TV, and the same moment Hikari Kamiya finally closes her eyes to drift away to her very own dream world; we find TK holding a tiny bottle in his left hand, and two manuscripts in his right hand. TK was reading the first manuscript, the short one. It explained the contents of the small bottle, and it was a very interesting content. TK skipped most of it, as there were some details he wasn't really interested in.

_The bottle found next to this document must be treated  with utmost caution, as it contains the result of decades of investigation…(hole)…the Elixir of Eden, the most powerful potion ever created, is unique and…(another jump)…It's ingredients are almost impossible to obtain, and the proportion they must be combined is vital to the potion's effects. Such ingredients are… (A really large jump)…The ability to obtain extended longevity must be kept a secret, as the ears of those who are Evil are always listening. For that reason, the Elixir will not be used for ANY purpose…_

TK looked down the paper, and he found a list. He supposed it was a list of the people who had been allowed to drink the Elixir, for one reason or another. TK concluded not everyone could be allowed to drink such potion; after all, extended longevity can be a blessing, or a curse. But what really worried him was that Mina was actually NOT in the list. That could only mean…

_Her longevity is natural!? But…but how? If Mina's longevity is normal, then…what IS Mina?_

As we all know, finding an answer only leads to more questions, so he decided to stop his research for the day. He decided to leave the vault, still holding the other paper (the long one) in his right hand. As he walked outside Tomari's office, he examined the paper, and he found the reason that paper was so long (fully extended, it measured 30 ft long). It was a list of the Academy's students, from the first one to the latest one. However, TK somehow felt there was much more to it than just a list. TK could see most of the names were crossed out. What could that possibly mean? He stopped on his tracks for a minute, and looked further down the paper. As he looked at random names, he saw that approximately 95% percent of the names were crossed out. It was hard to find a clear one, and he couldn't help but smile when he found Mina's name. Moving towards the ending, he found his name and some other names he recognized, students he had met at the Academy. However, most of them were crossed. TK noticed most of the clear names were closest to the paper's ending, and then he realized what it meant. Crossed out names belonged to dead people. As almost everything in that place, the paper had magic powers, and it probably crossed the name as soon as the person died. His suspicions were sadly proved when a name was crossed out in front of him. It was like discovering a hidden message written with invisible ink. The cross appeared very slowly, out of nowhere. TK rolled the paper to make carrying it a lot easier, and proceeded to leave the ruins. However, he had to stop right on his tracks again. There was a man in front of him, and when TK recognized him, his blood started boiling. His eyes narrowed to tiny slits, and his fists tightened in anger. But that was only for a second, as TK listening to his training, slowly relaxed and prepared himself for whatever was bound to come, which he expected to be a fight (_Oh, God, please tell me he wants to fight…)._

"It's really good to see you again…" Ryo said.

Mina Kirahashi sighed as she walked to the kitchen. She had to wash the cup she had been drinking coffee from. She knew drinking coffee before going to bed wasn't really a good idea, but she didn't really care. If she couldn't sleep, she just had to take her sleeping potion (_I could make a hippo sleep with that thing…). But then she realized she didn't really want to sleep. Once again, Takeru Takaishi would keep her up all night, but this time, there wouldn't be any sex involved. Mina sighed again. For a second, she thought she had been too harsh with TK before he left, but then she put those thoughts aside. She had good reasons to be mad at him. __A mistake, my ass…if that was a mistake, it was the most delicious mistake I've ever made…but…_

That wasn't the only reason she was mad at him. In fact, TK wasn't the only person she was angry with. She was mad at herself, for making a terrible mistake. _A mistake…a mistake…he said it had been a mistake…maybe…just maybe…he was right…just a little…_

Being a good nurse, Mina walked to the guests' bedroom, where Kari was supposed to be. Mina carefully opened the door, as it wasn't her intention to wake her up. For a minute, Mina looked at the woman on the bed, no, not the human, the mortal.

_Beaten by a mortal…ha! How hilarious…let's see…_

Mina tried to make a short synthesis of her life's soap opera. _Let's see…TK and Kari know each other since the year1999, which would be…nine years ago? Yeah…anyway, they became friends, and TK fell in love with her approximately six years later, after the Dragon Emperor incident (N/A: We'll talk about that later…)__. Kari fell in love with him soon after that, although neither one of them wouldn't accept it, especially not in front of each other. Well, a month or two later, TK meets me, and I…well, you know (__When did TK become such a Casanova?)__. Anyway, after the Dark Dragon of Evil, it seems like TK and Kari will finally be together, but then, a month after that, they have a fight I still don't understand, but for some reason they have a "breakup". To make things worse, Kari meets Ryo and becomes his girlfriend. TK goes angst, Ryo goes psycho, tries to kill Kari, I take advantage of TK's situation, we end up on the bed…man, I should make a script. FOX channel would pay millions for it…_

Mina silently closed the door behind her, and walked back to the living room. She let go a gasp when she noticed there was someone waiting for her. There was a woman sitting on the couch. And this woman greeted Mina with the exact same words Ryo greeted TK, in the exact same moment. Déjà vu? Not really. I'd call it…genetics.

"It's really good to see you again…"

(N/A: I was listening to the Star Wars: Episode I soundtrack when I wrote this. If you can't guess which song, that's your problem…)

TK remained silent, his eyes fixed in the man in front of him. The same man he had seen at the party: black hair, black eyes, a little pale skin. This time, he wore a black, sleeveless shirt, which allowed anyone to look at his bulky torso. Of course, TK wasn't intimidated with such narcissism. The first thing TK thought was that Ryo seemed to be prepared to go to Vietnam or something, as his outfit was completed with camouflage pants and black boots, the same kind soldiers use. TK could see the handle of a knife in one side of the right boot, but he ignored that. What he really paid attention to were the two daggers he was carrying, one on each hand. The weapons he had used with Kari. But this time, there was something strange about them. TK noticed a slight color change near the edges.

_Poison…a little cut and I'm a goner…quite…creative. No argument there. Trite, and dull as hell, though._

With a slight move of his hand, the daggers flew away from Ryo's hands to Takeru's. Ryo couldn't hide the surprise and frustration while TK examined the dagger a lot more closely.

"Interesting weapon, Ryo. But these toys won't work with me." TK said, throwing the daggers aside. The Number One Hunters had few words to say."

"I've been chosen by the Master to destroy you. I'm so anxious to rip you apart!" Ryo said, as he assumed a fighting stand.

"Anyway, before I kill you, I have this little question. Who's this 'Master', anyway?" TK asked.

"The Master is the Master. Let's just say I was sent here by a certain someone. I don't know the name, if that's what you want. Now, prepare to fight!"

"'Certain someone'? You take orders from someone without a name? Come on, get real!" TK's smile didn't disappear even when Ryo ran forward, ready to deal a killer blow.

"Who…who are you!?" _And how did you get in here?_

"Oh, Mina! I thought you would remember me! And I got here with a simple warp spell, by the way."

Mina's look sharpened. Since the moment she saw the woman, she knew she was with another sorceress, and a sorceress who entered a house without permission and using magic couldn't mean anything good.

"What are you doing here, whoever you are?"

"What am I doing? I'm a friend, visiting another friend."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"That's where you wrong, Mina." The woman said, and Mina shivered when the woman's expression changed. From a fake smile to a cold glare, the hatred and darkness within that woman was frightening. The woman looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! The others must be doing quite well. No reports at all…"

"The others?" Mina asked.

"Oh, yes, my loyal soldiers. Right now, they're ambushing the remaining sorcerers in their respective places. Tomorrow, the race of magic users will be destroyed."

"What!? Are you insane? There must be tons of sorcerers left out there. It's impossible to kill them without the humans noticing!" 

The Master chuckled. "Oh, they'll notice it, Mina. However, it will just be a coincidence. After all, they won't find any relation between the death of twelve Brazilian men and the terrible 'accident' of a gay couple in Taiwan. Everything has been considered, Mina. Everything. After all, I've had plenty of time to prepare it, if you know what I mean." The woman said, repressing the need to laugh. A few second later, she continued. "Now, Mina, dear friend, as I've just explained, my Hunters are killing every single sorcerer in the world. Where they're done, my revenge will be complete…"

"and the world will be ready for you to conquer it, right?" Mina said cynically.

"Oh, no, no!" The Master replied. "Don't stereotype me, please. I have no interest in taking over the world, not at all. I just want the sorcerers to die, it's that simple. Although, now that you mention it, taking over the world would be quite simple. After all, I have my army, and after tonight, I'll be the last sorcerer. Your idea is pretty interesting, Mina. I'll have to think about it. And to thank you for your kindness, I'll kill you right now."

However, the woman didn't expect Mina to have enhanced reflexes, and the Master ended up crashing against a porcelain vase, which broke in pieces.

"Hey! That was my favorite vase!"

"Oh, shut up, Mina, and let me kill you!"

"Yeah, right, like that's going to happen…"

Hikari Kamiya suddenly opened her eyes. The sound of something falling down and breaking woke her up. Her first thought was calling Mina to ask what was going on, but another sound interrupted that idea. An explosion. _What the hell's going on out there? Kari silently got up, while she listened to sounds expected in a war zone, not a living room. She leaned on the door, and tried to get as many sounds as possible. However, she was too afraid to open the door. She sat on the floor, her right ear against the door, and she waited for the noises to go away._

Ryo first attacked with his right fist, aimed to Takeru's chin, but TK easily dodged it by moving to his left. Before Ryo could recover, TK hit his chin with his right elbow. Ryo backtracked a few meters, and when TK had the chance to look at him, he saw blood dripping from Ryo's lower lip. It seemed like Ryo had bitten his own tongue, too. TK chuckled a little bit.

"Did I hit you too hard? Sorry."

However, Ryo just lunged forward, with a loud yell that seemed more animal than human. He attacked with the right fist again, but TK grabbed it with his left hand, soon doing the same with Ryo's left fist. A second later they were holding each other's hands, trying to crush each other's bones. But TK realized too late that it was Ryo's plan, as the Hunter focused his strength on his feet, pushed himself against the ground, and used the impulse to lift TK over him. TK was going to land right behind Ryo, but the black-haired fighter turned back and hit TK's ribcage with his left heel, sending the Chosen One straight to the ground.

_Okay, I admit it. It hurt. TK thought as he got up, just to be received with a jab, soon followed by a kick to the stomach that sent him back to the ground, his lungs begging for oxygen. __And that was cheap._

TK looked at his opponent, who had a sadistic grin on his face, probably thinking _"He's nothing without his magic…" However, TK's tranquil smile surprised Ryo, who never expected what happened next. Before the Hunter could react, TK placed his hands on the ground, and used the strength of his triceps to lift himself up; delivering a powerful kick right on Ryo's left cheek. But TK wasn't done there. Before Ryo could be sent away by the impact, he turned his body to the right, still in mid-air, and kicked Ryo's chin, with a strength that literally lifted Ryo off the ground. Finally, TK bent his two legs against his body, and used all of his arms' strength to thrust himself towards Ryo, kicking him on his crotch, right where it really hurts. And while Ryo fell on his butt, TK fell on his two feet, only to try to clean his cool black cape._

"You really should give up, Asamiya."

But Ryo, almost as if he didn't feel the pain, immediately got up and tried to hit TK with a series of attacks that were easily dodged by the sorcerer. Ryo then tried to make TK lose balance with a kick to the right ankle, but TK jumped and kick Ryo's gut in midair, sending him to ground for the third time. TK walked closer to the man on the floor.

"You just can't say 'I'm sorry', can you?"

Then, Ryo threw something at TK, who moved his head aside to evade it, and then used his right hand to grab it before it went too far. It was one of the poisoned knives. But TK spent too much time looking at it, because Ryo found the time to grab the other dagger and jump towards Takeru. In a second, he was on top of TK, who was completely immobilized and a poisoned dagger dangerously caressed his neck. Ryo's eyes were terribly close to Takeru's, and the look on Ryo's face showed absolute bliss.

"You're nothing without magic, and in a matter of hours all your friends will follow you…overconfidence. That's what finally killed you, sorcerer." Ryo said, his breath showering TK's face.

"Nope. That's what killed YOU." TK replied, at the same moment Ryo realized TK had actually managed to free one of his hands off Ryo's efficient hold. In that second, Ryo saw how TK's right hand had the other poisoned knife, which pointed right to his chest. Ryo looked for the last time at the blonde teenager, but the look on TK's eyes said everything: he would have no mercy.

Five seconds later, TK had pushed Ryo's dead body out of the way, and gotten up.

"Piece of cake." He said as he walked to pick up the manuscript with the list of students, reaching in a matter of seconds. However, his body froze when he noticed a change in the list. The name "Mina Kirahashi" had been crossed out.

_Oh, God…please, God, no!_

TK opened the portal as soon as possible. He had to return to the Human World, as it was obvious something had happened. However, a part of him wanted the rest to move very slowly, as he somehow knew it was already too late.

"Fire Storm!"

"Aaaahh!!! Don't do that inside my house!"

Mina didn't really have the time to worry about that, though, as she was too busy avoiding spell after spell. However, the reduced space made that task extremely difficult, and Mina knew she couldn't do that forever. Her only chance was fighting back, even if combat wasn't really her specialty. _When was the last time I fought? She wondered at the same time a sharp icicle barely missed her face. She realized she hadn't fought since her Academy face. __Yes, I barely passed that exam, mostly because my opponent excelled at fighting. What was her name again? Mina evaded a fireball as her mind traveled centuries to the past, trying to remember something as futile as a name. However, Mina somehow felt that it was important. And the reason hit her like a rain of bricks._

"Holy cow, it was you!" Mina shouted.

"Finally! Girl you're slow!" the woman replied. "You know who I am, that's perfect! Now you die."

The Master sent another series of fireballs, which Mina avoided by jumping aside. The fireballs hit the wall behind her, leaving black marks on it. Mina decided it was time to use the surprise element. With a demonstration of basic telekinesis, one of the kitchen's drawers opened, and its contents, mainly knives, rocketed through the air in the Master's direction. However, the woman's mind stopped them right before they could reach her face. Then, it became a matter of the strongest mind, and since the first second Mina knew she was on the losing side. At the same moment Mina let go a soft sigh, the Master revealed her evil smirk.

"And now you die…"

The knives suddenly changed direction, and pierced through Mina's body at incredible speed. Mina Kirahashi, sorceress from the Magic Academy, died before her body touched the floor.

Silence.

For five minutes, there hadn't been anything but silence. In any other occasion, Kari would have found that relaxing, but in that moment she found it terrifying. And the thing that frightened her the most was her own ignorance. The only thing she knew was that someone (or something) else had arrived to the house, and Mina what with him/her/it, whatever it was…or were, if it had already left.

In an act of bravery (or insanity, she didn't know), she sighed and opened the door. She couldn't bear to remain hidden any longer. First, she forced herself to adjust to the light, as she had remained in the darkness of her room for way too long. But what she saw made her think for a second that she was better off blind. Mina was lying on the floor, her clothes red from her own blood, and she was obviously dead, or at least that was she thought (No human or sorcerer could survive such a blood loss). Not knowing what to do, Kari stayed in the middle or the hallway, her eyes fixed in the macabre scene in front of her. Nothing could have prepared her to see that. But the scare of her life came when a door suddenly opened right behind her. For a second she thought the horrendous killer had returned, and now she would be her next victim, but her overwhelming fear became a partial relief when Takeru appeared in front of her.

"Oh, TK! Oh, God, Takeru!" Kari cried as she ran to her arms, not caring about anything, she just needed someone to comfort her. But TK wouldn't be the one. It didn't take her long to realize that his eyes were fixed on something else. Moving Kari's fragile body out of the way, TK slowly walked next to the dead woman on the floor. Feeling his strength fade away, the supposedly strongest sorcerer in the world fell on his knees, his hands on the now stained floor. He sweetly looked at Mina's beautiful face, as not even death could destroy her perfection. Immortalized in an image of light and darkness, good and evil, perfection and corruption, the blood on the floor was the antithesis of the absolute beauty Mina represented. Such image made Takeru wondered why such things had to happened, even though a single thought echoed as an unbearable truth in his mind.

_She accepted it…she accepted her destiny was to die for me…the day she found me…_

For a second, Takeru wanted to kiss her, as he found in her a hidden "something" he hadn't seen while she was alive. A beauty beyond appearance, a beauty beyond personality. A revelation of friendship, love, and hope. Something he still couldn't understand. Something that reminded him of the unfairness of her death. And his eyes wouldn't look away from her face.

_I can't…I can't accept it…I won't accept it!_

Not noticing that Kari had finally decided to walk next to him, TK suddenly got up, his expression revealing a powerful anger, something worse than anything he could have felt before. Not even his hatred for Ryo or his hatred for Evil itself could be compared to what he felt in that moment.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" he shouted.

But right after he said those words, the mask of anger broke apart, to be replaced with the mask of sadness. As the first tears began to flow, TK could feel a warm embrace filling him. It wasn't much, but he appreciated the effort. Ignoring everything that had happened: the fights, the arguments, the separations…for that night, it would be only him, Kari, and the dead woman on the floor. And TK cried.

A thunder echoed in the distance…

That's everything for chapter 8, probably the longest I've written. I thank everyone who waited, and if you want to be mad at me for taking so long, you've got all the right to do it. I sincerely hope I can work faster from now, as I've just realized that writing two stories and keeping a normal life can be really hard, depending on the person. Anyway, any type of comments can be delivered to me in your reviews, or you can e-mail me if you want, although I don't think that necessary. In any case, suggestions, question and any other comments are gladly accepted. See you!

Oh, before I forget, next chapter is a very revealing one, as TK will have to handle some revelations that could be pretty hard to assimilate. Now the question is: how far will TK go in his search for revenge? All of this in the next chapter of "The Last Sorcerer"…

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	9. Revelations

Well, anew chapter is here. As always, my thanks to the reviewers and e-mailers…and everyone who's somehow interested in this story. So…Mina's dead and so is Ryo…the Master is out there, being the b**** she is…what now? Don't worry, because the surprises are far from over. In fact, I have something HUGE prepared, and you'll be able to see what I mean right about…now!

Note: I don't own Digimon, okay? I don't own Tenchi Muyo, either. By the way, I'll put a severe Taiora warning, just in case. If you like Taiora, well…good for you!

**CHAPTER 9**

**_Revelations_**

****

****

The place? TK's house. The group? Those formerly known as the Digi-Destined, except one. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi was the surprisingly absent one in the reunion, prepared to discuss the newest event. And what's a Digi-Destined reunion without our favorite know-it-all redhead? However, the other "Chosen Children" were there, each in what seemed their respective positions. What do I mean? Well, Tai goes with Sora, Yolei goes with Ken. Kari next to Tai, Matt next to Sora, and Mimi next to Matt. Finally, Joe next to Matt, and then Cody and Davis, who's next to Kari, of course. And it was impressive the similarities between them. They all had the same blank, saddened expression, except for Kari, who loudly cried, despite of Tai, Sora and Davis, and their efforts to comfort her. They all wanted to talk, but without the one who used to direct the meetings, they were silent and disorganized. And for the first time since they started visiting TK's house, Mina wasn't there to give them drinks. They would have preferred to think she was sick, or maybe there weren't any drinks to give. But she was dead, and that was the rough, horrible reality. And that was the reason Kari cried. Reality sucked.

Suddenly, Mimi got up and walked to the door, getting everyone's attention. Matt would be the one to make the obvious question.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll go find Kou…Izzy. As it seems we can't do anything without his lead, I'll go look for him." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Mimi sighed in relief. She had stopped calling him by his nickname the day of their first date together. It would be tough changing back to "Izzy" after calling him "Kou-chan" for several months.

Even more surprisingly, Cody got up and walked next to her. "I'll go, too." After seeing everyone's surprised expression, Cody explained. "Someone has to go with her, after all. Besides, I'm not necessary here." A few seconds later, both Digi-Destined left the house. Of course, the first thing Mimi did was ask.

"Why are you coming with me, Cody?" As calm as ever, Cody replied.

"Let's just say I'm curious. Besides, I was really bored."

"You too?"

While Cody and Mimi left to Izzy's home, Takeru was locked in what used to be Mina's room. In an awkward exposition of death and beauty, the lifeless body of Mina Kirahashi rested on her bed, a magic barrier protecting her from decomposition. One or two yards away, TK watched the body; looking for a something he considered missing. He almost waited for her to open her eyes and wake up, smiling with that beautiful smile of hers.  But he knew that would not happen. However, he couldn't help but admire the gracious features of such an excellent female. She was beautiful, and TK saw in the dead corpse a macabre perfection she had not reached while alive. Lost in the beauties of death, TK approached to his own incarnation of perfection. Because that's the only word TK could find to describe the scene in front of him. Perfection.

His hand easily breaking the barrier he had created, Takeru caressed the naked figure, enjoying the cold charm of her stillness. Surrounded by a chaotic vortex of darkness and sorrow, the child of Hope whose hope was lost loved the body of the woman she had not loved in life. He moved his hand away; a part of him afraid that his gentle touch might have ruined Mina's absolute perfection. But the body had not change. It remained just as beautiful. Just as dead. TK moved his hand again, this time to her face.

Her skin was pale, yet he found it as smooth as ever. Memories of the night when they became one filled his mind, and he didn't do anything to get rid of them. He couldn't do anything. The only thing he could think of was her, and the overwhelming desire for revenge that weighted in his heart. The Hunters would pay. Of all the people they could have killed, raped, mutilated, they had chosen HIS Mina, and for that, they would be exterminated. They had to be, there was no other choice. The chance for dialogue had long faded. Now, there would be only destruction.

The only thing that separated TK from total madness was the people in the living room. His friends……friends? Were they really still his friends, even after everything that had changed? And what about……her?

_Kari……everything began with you……maybe……everything will end……with you………_

TK had always hated injections. Vaccines, or medicines in general, he hated it when they had to be injected. And Kari was just like one of those injections: incredibly painful, yet necessary. He needed her, maybe even more now, after the recent events, but his heart filled with darkness rejected her, and the sin he had committed would push her away from him for the rest of his life.

_After what I did with Mina, how could I possibly ask for Kari's love? Mina was my sin, now Kari will be my punishment……_

Every time the name "Mina" crossed his mind, scenes of that night filled his mind, and his heart laughed and cried. Pleasure and sorrow, that's what he felt. That night, he had felt pleasure beyond anything he could have possibly imagined, but he had lost the thing he loved most in this world, in every world. That night, he lost his light, in more than one way.

"No!" he shouted, not caring if the Digi-Destined outside began to fear for his sanity. "Why can't you leave me alone!? Even after death, you're still following me!? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!!"

_No! A voice in his head cried. __It was not her fault! Mina is not the cause of your sorrow!_

Takeru fell on his knees, next to the bed, while he silently agreed. _If I were stronger…if I were strong-minded, nothing of this would have happened._

_Are you sure? The voice replied. __Some things are meant to happen…_

_I thought Kari and I were meant to happen, but……no, you are right, Mina was right. What happened that night was meant to happen. I know that, and I know why. And that's precisely the reason of my pain. I cry…because I know too much._

What did he mean? What is it that he knew nut everyone else ignored? Had there been another consequence of Mina's death, a consequence that caused terrible pain in Takeru's heart? Exactly………that's exactly what happened. Not able to resist the urge, Takeru placed his right hand of Mina's cold, frigid abdomen, and he felt. He experienced the emptiness within Mina's soul, within _his soul. Because not one, but two sorcerers had died that night, by the hands of the Hunters' Master. Mina Kirahashi......and her son. Takeru's son._

And Takeru cried.

***********************************************************************************************

Mimi knocked for like the hundredth time. _What the hell is he doing!? She thought. Looking to her right, she found Cody Hida several meters away, looking who-knows-where. Obviously he had no intention of walking inside the apartment. Besides, they were in a hurry, so there was no need to go inside Izzy's apartment. Suddenly, the door was opened, and Koushiro Izumi finally appeared._

"Oh, Mimi! What……what brings you here? This definitely a surprise! Umm…" a visibly nervous Izzy said. Mimi was about to yell at him for multiple reasons, when an unknown voice echoed from inside the apartment.

"Kou-chan, who is it?" the voice, obviously female, said. The first thing Mimi realized was that it was definitely NOT Izzy's mother. The second…

_Kou-chan? Kou-chan!? What the hell is going on here!?_

Izzy had thoughts of his own, as he noticed how Mimi's face contorted into a grimace. _Oh crap………_

To make things worse, the source of the voice appeared next to Izzy. A very beautiful red-head, her ocean blue eyes looked at Mimi with big interest. She was dressed with a shoulder-less shirt that revealed her pale skin, blue jeans and……well, she had no shoes on. That's when Mimi noticed the detail that completely pissed her off. Their hair, which I must remind you, had the same color, could only be described as exaggeratedly messy.

"Kou-chan, who's this girl?" the red-head (female) asked her male counterpart. _If she calls him Kou-chan one more time, I swear I'll… Mimi thought._

"Umm…well……Akane, this is Mimi. Mimi, I guess…well…this is Akane." Izzy introduced the two girls, who didn't even shook hands or said absolutely anything to each other. _This isn't going good… Izzy concluded._

"Umm…Miss Akane…" Mimi carefully began. "…may I…may I borrow Izzy for a minute?"

Before the woman named Akane could even think of an answer, Mimi dragged a puzzled Izzy to the place where Cody, who had disappeared, had been standing two minutes before. She waited until Akane closed the apartment's door, then she unleashed her fury.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What, now I can't spend some time with a friend!?" Izzy shouted back, much to Mimi's surprise.

"Yeah, right, a 'friend'…"

"Do I sense a hint of jealously?" Izzy rhetorically questioned. Mimi tried another move.

"We are all waiting for you at TK's place. You know what happened to Mina, don't you!?"

"Of course I know, and I feel terrible for her!" Izzy said, exasperated. "When's the funeral, anyway?"

"That's the problem, there's no funeral!" Mimi cried.

"What?"

"TK insists in keeping her with him, and I think he has a screw loose."

"Mimi, he's just in shock. I don't think you should…"

"And what about Kari!? She's terrified! TK hasn't told us what happened, and Kari thinks that person who killed Mina was the same person who ordered Ryo to kill her!"

Izzy sighed in defeat. "Okay…just give me a few minutes to get rid of Akane. I'll be there. You go ahead."

For the first time during the last hour, Mimi smiled. "Good. I…We will be waiting for you." Izzy was walking back to the apartment when…

"Izzy…"

"What?" the red-head said as he looked back.

"Congratulations……you know…for your new girlfriend…"

"………thanks."

As Izzy walked inside the apartment, Mimi entered the elevator that took her to the entrance, where Cody was waiting, impatiently.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, here you are! You know, I could have used some backup up there!"

"Actually, I considered it was better to leave you alone. After all, you can be pretty scary when angry." Cody declared.

"Now who do you think you are!?"

Cody smirked.

*********************************************************************************************

Davis was exhausted. He had tried to calm down Kari with every method he could think of, and nothing. Now, he leaned on a nearby seat, dying of thirst and starvation, as he watched how Tai tried to comfort his sister. Davis couldn't help but feel crushed. Watching Kari cry was always a painful experience to him. And watching the closeness between Sora and Tai did nothing but increase the feeling of jealously that lived within him. Maybe it was just bad luck, but Davis was some sore of women repellent. Of course, hope never dies.

Sora appeared from the kitchen. _When did she go to the kitchen? Davis wondered. Tai's girlfriend (A/N: God, it feels so good when I write that…) had prepared a cup of tea for the shocked teenager. However, Kari's trembling hands weren't much of a help, and the cup of tea ended up spilled on the floor…and Tai's lap. The event made Kari cry even louder, and the shriek was almost painful in everyone's ears._

"Look at me!" Kari cried. "I'm a mess."

"Definitely." Yolei muttered as she left to get something to clean the floor, while Sora, of course, worked on cleaning the Kamiya couple, brother and sister. Davis and Ken were the only ones who heard Yolei's little remark, being the closest to her. Matt looked at Kari with a worried look; while Joe seemed to be examining something very interesting on the floor, or he just wanted to avoid looking at Kari, don't ask. However, another Digi-Destined was a lot more direct.

"Kari, could you please stop crying? It gets annoying, you know?"

Everyone looked to the hallway to find Takeru Takaishi standing next to the door of Mina's bedroom. As usual, the look on his face took everyone by surprise. There was no good in them, yet there wasn't any evil, either. There was simply nothing. Davis was the first to complain.

"Dude, can't you be a little more understanding? She's scared, don't you see!?"

"Why? Is there something to worry about? It's not like the Hunters will attack her, anyway."

"Oh, and what makes you feel so sure about that, TA!?" Davis retorted, visibly angry. TK looked at the second leader of the Digi-destined, and Davis could see pure determination on his face.

"Because I'm going to kill them all."

Before Davis could actually process the sentence, TK had already locked himself in the library. While Sora, Ken and Joe tried to convince him to open the door, TK easily opened the gate to the Dark Ocean, and left the world of humans.

Several minutes later, Izzy, Mimi and Cody returned to the house, and Izzy noticed several glares from the group. _Now what did I do!?_

"Hmm…what did I miss?"

Joe, who seemed very relaxed to the redhead, immediately replied. "Well, Mina is dead, and we don't know what to do with her. Kari is crying like a banshee, and TK has changed to psycho mode, and gone on a killing spree."

Izzy sweatdropped. "Geez…I never thought you needed me that badly. Can't you guys keep things in order while I'm gone?"

"Don't get all cocky on us, Koushiro!" Mimi shouted right next to Izzy's ears, and the computer genius ended up on one of the chairs, his eyes almost popping out and his jaw wide open. It was going to be a long night.

**********************************************************************************************

_So, Ryo is dead…_

The Master sighed, her heart crying in sadness for her lost son, her face showing no feelings at all. Ryo's death was an important loss, yes, but, as every other Hunter in the army, he was disposable, and death was a possibility they all had to consider. Besides, it's not like everything was messed up…

The plan had been a total success. Statistics would reveal that night as the night with most overall murders in that year, but no pattern would be found. No relationship could possibly be found between the death of a policewoman in San Francisco and the decease of an architect in Venice. But she knew there was pattern. A huge pattern, as a matter of fact. That night, in a great demonstration of careful planning and a perfect execution, every single sorcerer and sorceress in Planet Earth was annihilated. Every single one, but Takeru Takaishi. _What is it? What makes him so special?_

Shooing away the thoughts, her mind began to work on possible ways to destroy Takeru. He had already proved that he could easily handle battalions of her men. Even Ryo, her best assassin, was easily defeated by him. _If you want a job well done, do it yourself._

Her thoughts kept growing as she slowly walked through the streets of Odaiba. The cold wind didn't seem to alter her, as she was completely focused on her task. Her feet moved by themselves, walking to the apartment thanks to the force of habit. She avoided obstacles thanks to her magical sixth sense, and she ignored the chilling wind of the abnormal winter as her mind ignored the simple meaning of pain. There was only one thing in her mind, and that was getting rid of Takeru Takaishi. Suddenly, she stopped for a second, and looked up at the cold night sky. _This cold…it's not natural…winter was over a month ago. Is this cold…magical? Her face contorted in a cold smirk. __Is this a reaction to your grief, Takaishi? Is this how nature reacts to your sorrow, just like the thunderstorms and the rain? But if you are able to change the weather according to your mood, then…you're stronger than any sorcerer I've ever known. I don't think that old geek Tomari had this kind of power. Interesting…very interesting._

A gust of wind attempted to throw her away, but she stood still, her long, red hair waving like a flag in the black night. Akane Sugawara, Master of the Sorcerer Hunters, would have a very pleasant night.

************************************************************************************************

"So…what now?" Guard No. 1 wondered.

"What?" Guard No. 2 replied.

"You know, like, we killed the sorcerers, so…what do we do now?"

"Well…maybe we'll take over the world and stuff…"

"……maybe."

Guard No. 1 let go a big yawn as he barely managed to do his job: guarding the gate to the Hunter's fortress. This is, of course, the most boring job ever.

"Why do we have to do this? It's not like someone will show up or something. Nobody comes to this place, ever!"

"Don't complain…" Guard No. 2 replied. "It won't do you any good."

"I…guess you are right…….did you hear about Ryo?"

"Yeah…I can't believe he was defeated by a sorcerer. It must have been a very strong one." Guard no. 2 commented, a tinge of fear on his voice. A few moments later, the soft rustling of falling rain became audible, and the barren land got filled with dark spots.

"Aw, crap!" Guard No. 1 complained. "It has never rained in this place, and precisely when I'm on guard duty-ouch! Dammit!" He couldn't finish his bragging because smoke appeared at soon as a raindrop made contact with him.

"What's wrong?" Guard No. 2 asked.

"This rain…it's acid!"

However, before the two hunters could seek for cover within the fortress' walls, a beam of dark energy appeared from nowhere, killing them on impact. Takeru Takaishi stepped out of the shadows, protecting himself from the acid rain he had summoned. "Anyone would expect to meet more than two guards in a place like this." He said to no one. On his right hand, he wielded a sword made of black flames, an interesting piece of weaponry, created with a very powerful black spell. With two swift slices, TK cut the giant steel floor, weakened by the acid rain, and the sorcerer stepped inside. The surprised Hunters who had witnessed the destruction of the door reacted instantly to the intruder's appearance. Armed with the most varied weapons, from knives to Uzis, a group of approximately 100 Hunters attacked the Chosen One. However, TK literally disappeared from sight before the bullets could touch him. Expecting such a demonstration from a sorcerer, the soldiers immediately looked around, trying to find the invisible attacker.

"Earth Destroyer!"

Falling down from the ceiling, TK pierced the solid floor of the fortress with his sword, cracking it and releasing debris everywhere. As TK hadn't actually attacked any of the Hunters, they prepared to attack for the second time. But then, dark energy came gushing out of the cracks in the floor, engulfing the Hunters in black flames, just like the ones in Takeru's weapon. Ignoring their screams of pain and torture, TK slashed the air with his weapon, showing that he was able to do long range attacks with it. The air waves and vacuums created with the sword were so powerful that sent flying every Hunter they ran into.

Takeru slashed again and again, making sure that those who hadn't been killed with the Earth Destroyer spell ended up victims of his mighty sword.

After a minute or two, TK stopped. There was no one else to kill, anyway. However, his ears could get the sound of footsteps approaching. The ruckus he had caused obviously got the others' attention. "Might as well welcome them warmly……very warmly."

When the second group of Hunters arrived, they found nothing but the dead bodies of their fallen comrades. "What the hell happened here…?" was the common question among them, until someone noticed something very peculiar.

"Guys…what is this!?"

Everyone focused their eyes on a floating fireball, hovering in the middle of the room. No one could tell what it was, until one of the soldiers, probably the smartest, gave the wisest advice, just a little too late.

"Everyone…RUN!!!"

But in that very moment, an invisible forced closed the door, locking them…well, not really, they could still go outside, where the acid rain was waiting for them. Anyway, without a way to escape, the Hunters fell prey of Takeru's spell, as the fireball exploded, filling the room with massive flames, reducing everything (and everyone) to ashes. Meanwhile, Takeru made his way inside the inner chambers of the Hunter's fortress, making sure to kill every Hunter he met on the way, and the more destruction caused to the building, the better. Takeru wanted it to end just like the Academy of Magic. As he ran past multiple doors, and soldiers came out from them, just to meet Takeru's merciless black blade, the Chosen One tried to let go of his grief. He wanted to avenge Mina, and he wanted to destroy those who once tried to kill Hikari. And it would be very easy to do that, as those humans were nothing compared to him.

However……he still felt empty. As he walked through the now empty halls of the Hunters' base, his thoughts drifted to what his life had become. _When did my emotions take control of my life? Damn hormones… He didn't think of himself as the Casanova type, much less the Tenchi type. However, and for some reason he didn't know, a reason he didn't want to know, his life had ended up completely controlled by women. His chaotic, mixed emotions had caused every single mistake he had done in the past years, and his incapacity to choose a life partner had leaded to absolute dissonance. Hikari Kamiya, the woman he had loved, loves, and will love for the rest of his life. Mina Kirahashi, the woman he had loved for one night and then lost because of him. And finally, the woman he had loved for just one week, the one who had thought him about dreams, friendship, desire…his dearest friends, and something he would be thankful to for the rest of his life. A woman named………_

*******************************************************************

Mimi Tachikawa looked around the room, desperately looking for something to do. Kari had finally stopped crying (Thank God!), but now the silence was very uncomfortable. As everyone but her seemed to be busy talking with someone, she decided to go get herself a drink. Nobody noticed when she got up and walked to the kitchen, but she would meet someone there.

"Kou-Izzy! I didn't know you were here!" Mimi exclaimed not before having stumbled a little bit. Izzy was next to the fridge, looking for something to drink.

"Want a Coke? It seems that's the only thing Mina had in here…"

"So what? Were you looking for a Bud?"

Izzy chuckled a little bit before offering Mimi a can of Coke. After taking a few sips, they decided to begin a conversation somewhere away from the others. Mimi followed Izzy into the library. Always looking for a way to piss Izzy off, Mimi began her attack.

"So……where did you meet her?"

Izzy sighed. He somehow expected that question to come out, just not in that moment.

"At the Valentine's Day Party. You know, when Kari…"

"Yes, there's no need for details."

Mimi looked down, visibly depressed. For a second, Izzy wanted to lay a hand on her shoulder and comfort her, and then he remembered the little fact that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. For the first time ever, Koushiro Izumi didn't know what to do. _Love sucks._

Mimi looked up to meet Izzy's eyes. "When did it happen? Why did it happen, Izzy?"

"Wha…what?"

"Everything! One day I was just a normal girl who had been forced to go to a summer camp, and the next day I was fighting to save the world! And after years of struggle, when we thought we would be able to leave at peace again, little TK disappears and becomes this new, different…scary TK with magic powers and all that stuff! It's like we don't know him anymore! I don't know what going one anymore! And I hate that, Izzy, I hate it!"

Mimi was just about to burst. Barely holding her tears, her reddened expression showed sadness and anguish. Koushiro forgot everything. He forgot about the people outside, the family that awaited him, the girlfriend he now had. For a moment, his only concern was making Mimi feel better. Tenderly, Izzy kissed her forehead. A surprised Mimi looked up and met Koushiro's smile. And for a strange reason, it made her feel better.

"TK has changed in a way I cannot understand, Mimi. His…world goes beyond anything I could have possibly imagined, and that's a lot after our Digimon experiences. However, I know that he's still my friend, and that comforts me. The only thing I have to remember is that, even if we're not a team anymore, we're still friends, and we'll always be friends; and that's precisely the reason I'll thank Digimon for the rest of my life."

"What……why?"

"Thanks to them, now I have friends. Lots of them. And that makes me happy. If it weren't for Digimon, I would have never met you, for example."

Mimi was looking at the floor, dripping wet because of Mimi's tears of joy. "You know…you're really good."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're very good at making people feel better, Iz…Kou-chan……I guess there's a living, feeling being behind that geeky attitude of yours."

"Gee, thanks…I think."

Mimi got up and proceeded to leave, more relieved after the short conversation. However, Izzy had one last question. "Meems?"

"Huh?"

"How come you're still calling me 'Kou-chan'?"

"Is…there something wrong about it?" Mimi replied with a rather mischievous smile.

"Hmm…nope…not really."

"See?" Mimi concluded, and closed the door behind her, leaving Izzy completely alone. He sat down on TK's comfy leather chair, and looked around his desk. Papers, manuscripts and other strange paraphernalia transformed the desk in a complete mess. Izzy also looked around the bookcases, easily recognizing Takeru's book among Mina's vast collection of texts about the magical world. Mixed with Mina's Encyclopedia of Plants and Their Magical Properties, Magic Mineralogy, Advanced Guide to Enchanting, Volumes I, II and III, etc; there were also more……simple books, if we can say Einstein's Theory of Relativity is simple (A/N: Actually, it's rather simple, once you get the catch). _I didn't know TK had such an interest in physics…_

Izzy was right. Accompanying TK's favorite literature: poetry, science fiction and historical novels, Izzy found a vast collection of physics books. Being the curious man he is, the redhead spent a long time studying in the sorcerers' library. However, reading didn't seem to be as pleasant as it used to be, years ago. _Gosh, I'm gonna miss Mina. She's the only woman I've been able to keep an intelligent conversation for more than five minutes. And man, she was hot…_

Izzy simply sighed.

*********************************************************************************************

_I feel so empty……Mina, I miss you……Kari, I love you……but I think I'm gonna die……_

Takeru was leaning against one of the gray walls of the former Hunter base, now nothing but another ruin in the vast nothingness of the Dark World. The magically-created acid rain had been replaced with a natural rain, and drops of black water caressed Takeru's face. It was impossible to distinguish his tears, but he was crying, that's for sure. He had sat on the floor, his sore body resting after the long battle. The water washed away his stained hands, sweeping away the blood of the now dead Hunters. His eyes were closed, and only his silent sobbing could be heard in the place, as the ghost of those he had killed haunted him, slowly carrying him away. TK would follow them soon…he wanted to.

He had failed. The Master, the one who had organized everything, the mastermind behind the macabre plots of genocide and destruction was still alive, and TK had no idea of where to find him (he doesn't know The Master is a she…). But that didn't matter to him anymore. _Mina is dead, my son is dead, and I lost any chance I had with Kari. Gosh, I'm such a stupid……_

In the solitary peace of the World of Darkness, the realm where weak souls are corrupted, TK finally understood why Kari hadn't accepted him. _I guess Kari is not a girl anymore. She's a woman, a beautiful, full-grown woman, and she wants everyone to understand that. Yet I didn't. If I had understand she's no longer the Kari I vowed to protect, if I had realized she doesn't want to be protected, just loved……no……that's where I'm wrong. She's too afraid to fall in love……_

Even if TK admitted his mistakes, he also knew Kari had something to do with the whole breakup thing. _I wanted to give her everything……if she had asked me to, I would have changed, I would have understood her…but she was too afraid to have a relationship, and I………I just didn't want to remain hidden, for God's sake! Everyone knows there's chemistry between us, why can't she just……throw away her fears and let me love her!? I just wanted to make her happy…I just……did…what I thought…was the best………then……why did it have to end up like this!?_

"WHY!?" TK shouted to no one, but his tears and the anguish on his face made the message clear enough. However, there was no one to receive it. TK just remained there, under the rain, as he slowly drifted away to sleep. Maybe he would find in the dream world the peace he didn't have while he was awake.

*********************************************************************************************

"Kari! Kariiii!!!!! For God's sake Kari, where are you!?"

Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa ran through the empty streets of Odaiba, two figures dashing through the shadows of a dark night. Storm clouds covered the moon, making the scene even scarier. However, the two girls didn't care, as they now had something important to do. Mimi looked at her watch: 10:38 P.M.

Two and a half hours before, Kari had suddenly left the house; not saying anything, yet the tears on her face indicated that her trouble mind needed to rest. Tai thought she was going back to the Kamiya's residence, but after two hours of waiting, and a phone call where Mrs. Kamiya had told Tai that Kari wasn't there were enough to ignite the big brother's alarm system. He had attempted to go look for her, but in the last second, Mimi and Sora had offered to do the search. Of course, Tai had complained, as it was HIS responsibility as the big brother. Besides, it was too dangerous for two young and pretty ladies like Sora and Mimi to be by themselves during the night. However, not even THAT argument worked. Before Tai could say anything, the two women had left.

And so they began their search for Kari. Of course, you can't expect a girl in the middle of a mental breakdown to run too far away, so it was just a matter of time before the two women found her. She was crying under a lamppost, only lit by the dim light above her. Not seeking for comfort, Kari tried to shoo Mimi and Sora away. "Kari, what's wrong?" Mimi asked, even if she knew it was a dumb question. Everything was wrong. However, Mimi's words seemed to calm Kari. Not able to think of anything else to do, the older girls sat one on each side of the younger one, placing her arms around Kari's shoulders. People who saw them might mistake them as whores, or even lesbians, but what the hell!?

"Kari, I think I know what's troubling you, but you have to let it all go out. We're here for you." Sora tried to soothe her boyfriend's sister. Kari already had stopped crying, but it looked like she had a lot to say. Gathering the lost strength, Kari finally spoke.

"I just……want this madness to stop. I just want to wake up in my bedroom, to live a normal day. Tai would bother me to no end, making jokes about TK and me…Davis would call me first time in the morning to know how I slept and obviously, Takeru would be waiting for me at the door, so we could walk to school together……why can't things go back to the way they were before!?"

"You know that's not possible, Kari. Things have changed quite a lot, we like it or not. It's chaotic, but it has had its good things…" Sora replied, thinking that she would have never ended up with Tai if it weren't for the way things had turned out. Thinking a little, she continued. "We could say things went crazy after the Dragon Emperor incident, huh?" Kari nodded in agreement, noticing how Mimi looked away at the mention of the Dragon Emperor. Kari smiled in understanding for what she thought troubled Mimi. On the other side, Sora, who knew what really bother her best friend, decided to let Mimi deal with her feeling by herself. She proceeded to continue. "But that's not everything, right?"

Kari looked to her friend, visibly confused. "What?"

"You don't just miss the old days……you miss Takeru, don't you?" Kari lowered her head, in a sad nod. Sora shook her head in defeat.

"To be honest, I don't understand you at all. You have been friends with him since when you were eight. Everyone knows you have feelings for him, as you have admitted it herself. He shares the exact same feelings, if not stronger. Isn't that everything you two need!?"

"No! I can't do that! It's not that easy! I can't ruin a perfect friendship by taking such a risk! What if things don't work as expected? I'd never be able to look at him again!"

"Kari, stop it!" Sora demanded in an angry tone. Now even Mimi listened closely. "Don't make the same mistakes I did!"

Kari was able to notice a tear forming in Sora's eyes, but it was immediately stopped, preventing it to come out. Somehow, she had forced Sora to remember things she'd rather forget. Suddenly, Sora's tone of voice changed from a fierce, demanding voice to a calmer, rather sad one.

"I have been friends with your brother since, well, ever. And now I realize I loved him, in my very childish, tomboyish way. And now I know he loved me back. I never get tired of listening to him as he says how much he loves, how he has loved me since we were kids. Yet…I was stupid, unable to recognize true love in his fiery eyes……"

Kari and Mimi listened to her, partially happy for her, partially jealous, as they had been unable to find someone who loved them the way Tai loved Sora. _No… Mimi thought. __Kari has someone……and that precisely seems to be the problem……_

Sora continued. "…I feel in love with a friend. Probably attracted by his looks, maybe by his masculine, rock-star type charm. And I fell for it. And I forgot about my best friend, thinking that I didn't need anyone else now that I had found love……I broke his heart, yet……" This time Sora couldn't prevent the tears from falling down. "……yet, he never got mad at me, he was always forgiving. Every time I cancelled a trip to the movies, or maybe an afternoon at the park, just to be with my boyfriend, Tai simply smiled and said it was okay, there would always be another opportunity. And now I know how much it hurt him to say such words…I was……killing him."

Another tear trickled down, caressing the concrete floor. But Sora wasn't done yet. "Don't you see, Hikari? I almost ruined a perfect friendship by doing exactly what you're doing now. Looking for other people to hang out with, looking for a boyfriend, trying to prove what doesn't need to be proved. You're practically an adult, Kari, and everyone knows that, even Tai and Takeru. But you're not helping yourself by running away. An adult knows that love is about taking risks. If things don't work out well, it's because you were with the wrong person, and the search continues. But when you find the right person, there's no need to worry, as nothing can go wrong. If you find the person you're meant to be with, your body and soul will make sure everything turns out okay. It's the way the heart works."

Kari smiled. It wasn't the smile of Hikari Kamiya, seventeen years old. It was the smile of little Kari Kamiya, eight years old. "You know……TK told me something like that a few months ago. He said love was about taking risks and stuff."

"Then he's as mature as I think he is." Sora replied.

"Believe me, he is." Mimi added.

"Oh, I guess you should now, shouldn't you?" Sora retorted, referring to what happened the days after the Dragon Emperor was defeated. "Sora!!!" That was Mimi's response.

"What are you two talking about?" Kari wondered. Before Sora could make any more jokes, Mimi covered her best friend's mouth and answered.

"Oh, no, nothing! We should…we should go back. It's really creepy out here."

Agreeing with her, both Kari and Sora followed Mimi on the way back home. Kari and Sora had a final conversation on the way.

"Sora, what was that about?"

"Mimi will tell you about it when she thinks it's right to do it." Sora simply replied, leaving Kari even more curious. But it was time for Sora to ask a question. "Kari…"

"Yeah?"

"……do you love him?"

Kari thought about it for a second, before she realized she was doing it again. _I'm thinking too much about things…I'm a thinker, what can I do about it? However……Izzy learned to think with his heart, and if he can do it, I can, too. Finally doing the right thing, she ignored the words in her mind to focus in the sensations in her pounding chest: how her heartbeat seemed to accelerate every time TK was mentioned, how her body itched when he was away, as she worried about his safety. She didn't know how, or when, but the word seemed to escape her throat, and floated free as a bird, taking away a huge weight from Kari's heart with it._

"………yes."

Sora smiled. "Good. Now you have to let him know that."

Sora walked faster to meet with Mimi, but not before Kari asked her a final question. "Sora?"

"Yes?"

"…do you think you've already found it?"

"Found what?"

"The right one."

Sora smiled again. "Definitely."

*******************************************************************************

_"Open your eyes, __Chosen__ One…"_

_When TK opened his eyes, t didn't take him long to realize he wasn't in the Dark World anymore. Actually, he was there, yet wasn't at the same time. Like flashing screens floating around him, images of the Dark World, the Digital World and the Human World surrounded him, as he walked in a realm he had never seen before. However, he could feel the purity of that place, by realizing that his presence corrupted that world of light and hope._

_"At least you admit your mistakes, my dear child…"_

_A silver blur dashed behind him, but TK was unable to get a sight of the entity. The thing moved at an incredible speed, so fast that not even Takeru's highly enhanced sight couldn't see it. "Show yourself!" Takeru shouted. The thing chuckled, with what Takeru now recognized as a female voice._

_"That's not the right way to talk to your mother, Chosen One…"_

_Before TK could wonder what could that possibly mean, the thing stopped, revealing itself to be the most incredible thing TK had ever seen in his life. An immense, yet beautiful silver dragon, standing on her (TK insisted that it was a she) four feet. Three meters tall, seven meters long, it irradiated an aura of calmness TK couldn't help but enjoy. Her beautiful silver wings were as long as the dragon herself and her head had a V-shaped protuberance pointing backwards. TK ignored her long, menacing teeth, as the creature showed no signs of aggressive behavior. TK knew dragons were extremely intelligent, even if the only one he had met was a very evil one. TK ignored who the creature might be, but a feeling in his heart gave him the info he needed._

_"Nova Dragon……"_

_The dragon nodded. "That's just a name sorcerers use…used for me. I'm also known as Novadramon."_

_"You're……a Digimon?"_

_"I'm what you want me to be. I live beyond the material world, traveling across dimensions, looking for a place where I can live in peace. But it doesn't matter where I go, there's always evil powers seeking for the Ultimate power. In the end, I'm always forced to give my blessing to a warrior who shall destroy the evil in the worlds. They are called the Children of the Nova Dragon."_

_"__Chosen__ Ones……"_

_"But I must admit my sin by telling you something: you're my favorite."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're the most original __Chosen__ One I've had. Troubled by the problems of a simple teenager, while at the same time discovering your destiny, and challenging Evil at the early age of sixteen. I think you're the youngest one who has defeated the Dark Dragon. But now I see you're corrupted."_

_TK looked down in embarrassment. This creature could see right through him. He accepted the truth with a weak nod._

_"Grief is a horrible emotion, Takeru." The dragon continued. "But that's exactly why I like you. You have the power to overcome the darkness. The solution is very easy, yet it takes time to find it."_

_However, TK had other questions to ask. "Why me? Why did I have to become…this?"_

_"Why not?" The dragon simply answered. "You know you're special, Takeru. Or would you have preferred if I had chosen the child of Light?"_

_TK's fist clenched in anger. The dragon chuckled again. "No, that's not necessary. Besides, there's no way you can possibly hurt me. I would have never chosen her. Too weak. The Evil would have crushed her mind."_

_But TK wasn't really listening to the Nova Dragon, and the silver creature noticed it. "Still crying because of that sorceress? People die everyday, Takeru, and you know that."_

_"It's not just her! It's everything! I defeated Evil! I should be living a normal, happy life…"_

_"…with Kamiya by your side, right? You know that's not the way things work. The history of the world is the history of its conflicts. Long after you're gone, people will remember you because of the way you handled the obstacles life put in the way. There's always something that threatens your attempts at happiness. New people enter your life, and one day they'll leave you. It's the way it is. Mina Kirahashi didn't deserve to die and neither did the Sorcerer Hunters you killed. They were controlled by a twisted, sick mind. If there's someone who deserves to die, it's that girl."_

_"Girl!? The Master is a woman!?"_

_"…guess I said a little too much. Consider it a little help from moi. Anyway, you must stop this madness before the darkness consumes you. Instead of grieving over the lost ones, fight to protect those who still are by your side. Humans live, wither and die, but friendship and love exist beyond the limits of time and space. You love Hikari Kamiya, and that will never change. Not even what you did that night with Mina can change that. What happened that night was just Destiny's way to keep the race of sorcerers alive."_

_"So you know about…my son."_

_"Oh, yes, yes……he'll be powerful. Very powerful. More powerful than yourself, as a matter of fact. And he'll be truly happy, as his life won't be a soap opera, like yours."_

_"Hmm, well…you know he's dead, don't you?"_

_"Have you forgotten who you are!? You're my child, the __Chosen__ One, he who challenges Destiny itself! I gave you the power; it's up to you to find the way to bring them back."_

_"…them?"_

_"Mina and Takeru, of course. He still needs a place where to grow for nine months, you know? You know I gave you the power to destroy, by teaching you the Nova Dragon Blade and the Nova Dragon Elemental Attacks. But I also gave you the power to create. It's up to you to find it. Your magic powers are strong; I know you can do it."_

_TK looked up, smiling for the first time in a long time. For some reason, as the dragon spoke, his mind reached a level of clarity he had never imagined before. The puzzle was solving itself, and TK was the one holding the pieces. But there was something he still couldn't understand. Actually, two things._

_"He's still alive, isn't he?"_

_The Dragon nodded. "Although…technically, he's not a he. Evil is pure essence. It has weakened considerably after his defeat against you, but it's still there, plotting. So you better don't skip your training, okay?"_

_TK chuckled. He had one last question. "The Digi-Destined…"_

_"Oh, yes, you little human friends. Since the beginning I knew one of you would be my __Chosen__ One. It was tough, but you were my best choice. They are all excellent, but they are too focused on their main virtues, the crests. Well, except for Mimi Tachikawa, she's not that…pure anymore."_

_TK could barely hold his laughter. The Dragon chuckled again. "Tai and Davis are very strong and courageous, but they're impulsive ones. Koushiro, on the other side, is very intelligent, but he lack in the strength department. However…"_

_"What?"_

_"No, you'll eventually find out. Anyway, I have enjoyed this little chat, but I think I've taken too much time. Besides, you have a lot of things to do."_

_Takeru nodded. "Goodbye……mother."_

_"Goodbye, my dear son…and remember that I'm always with you. In your mind, in your heart. Look for me, and I'll be there."_

**********************************************************************************

As usual, the Digi-Destined were staying at Takeru's house until very late. However, they didn't know whether to leave, now that they had found Kari (who now seemed to be back to her usual, cheerful self, much to everyone's pleasure), or to stay and wait for Takeru a little longer. Koushiro, who had left the library a while ago, and was now, sitting on one of the many chairs in the house, considered the idea of leaving.

"We're not doing anything here. Some of us have to get up early tomorrow…" He looked at his watch. "…today, and I have things to do before going to bed."

"Like making a 2-hour phone call to your girlfriend?" Mimi joked, getting everyone's attention. More surprising than how well was Mimi dealing with it, was the very fact of the existence of Izzy's new girlfriend.

"So it's true? Nice job, dude!" Matt exclaimed, offering his hand for a high five, which Izzy ignored. His face, now crimson red, was bursting with embarrassment. "Thank you, Mimi."

"You're welcome."

Ken, who hadn't spoken at all during the night, except for some sentences directed only to Yolei, agreed with the bearer of the Crest of Knowledge. "You're right; we should call it a day. We should have no problems with locking the door, as TK can probably handle that without any problems."

"Indeed, a locked door wouldn't be a problem, but that won't be necessary. I'm here." TK said as he stepped out of the library, after having returned from the real world. Everyone stood up to receive him, just to freeze in surprise when they noticed the change. Every remnants of darkness were gone, as the cold, icy look they had grown used to fear was gone. He still looked strong, handsome and overwhelming, but the grief was gone. That simple smile, the smile that used to drive Kari crazy was back. His tall figure was adorned with glowing blue, and his lips were contorted in an expression of joy. For the second time that night, Mimi's and Sora's memories returned to please them, as that sixteen-year-old boy looked like the young, caring boy they had grown attached to in the Digital World. But the other Digi-Destined could also feel it. He was the Chosen One, yes, but now he had reached balance. Takeru the sorcerer and Takeru the Dig-Destined were finally one. And everything was good now.

Takeru's eyes met Kari's, and the dark haired girl enjoyed the peace irradiating from her loved one's soul. She couldn't be any happier. TK Takaishi, her Takeru, was finally back.

"It's time to settle everything, once and for all." TK said, summoning everyone's attention. "Tomorrow will be the Judgement Day, and I'll be the judge, the jury…and the executioner."

***************************************************************************************

***************************************************************************************

Chapter 9 is finished! Only two chapters left! Yes, I know I took my time (as usual), but bear with me; I have lots of other things to do. Besides, I'll pay my debts to you during December and January, as I'll be locked in my house for two months! Believe me, after the surgery, I'll have lots of free time. As always, reviews, suggestions and anything but flames will be gladly accepted. Let's just hope I get the time to read them…

About next chapter, well…there's not much to say. It will be rather long, as TK finally confronts the Master, at the same time he's forced to make a decision that could change his life in a radical way. What kind of powers will Takeru use to bring back Mina from the Underworld? What other tricks does Akane Sugawara have under her sleeve? Believe me, there will be more than one surprise in the next chapter of "The Last Sorcerer"…

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	10. Judgement

**CHAPTER 10**

**_Judgement_****__**

As it had become usual in the past months, the Digi-Destined arrived to Takeru's house as soon as they finished their duties at college or high school. The house had become their principal place of gathering, mostly because TK preferred to avoid the outside world. It was better for everyone if his "abilities" remained a secret. However, as Koushiro Izumi pondered while he drove his car through the crowded streets of Odaiba, the situation of sorcerers around the world was intriguing. He took a second to check on his company. Mimi Tachikawa was right next to him, while Joe Kido, Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue shared the backseat. Looking at the mirror, he saw Tai's car right behind his. Sora, Kari, Davis and Cody were in Tai's car, too. Matt had promised to be there, but Izzy had some doubts about it. The schedule of a pilot in training could be quite tight, with the rough military training, the late parties at cheap bars which included gallons of liquor…you know, that kind of stuff. But Izzy kicked those thoughts out of his mind, and focused on what really was important…or at least, what he considered important.

_Are humans THAT dumb?_

Was it possible that sorcerers had managed to remain a secret for millennia? Considering Takeru's comfortable lifestyle (excluding the fighting and the saving the world…), the answer had to be yes. Izzy realized he didn't want to know how magic users hid their identity. _Who knows how many people has been brainwashed by one of them…maybe I've been affected by one of their spells, yet I don't remember anything about it…_

For an unknown reason, his memory drifted to New York City, but the thought disappeared as easily as it had come out, before Izzy could find out what was it all about Izzy discarded it. After all, it was just a silly thought. His trail of thought, however, changed to the subject of Matt Ishida. According to what Mina had told him (_Mina……), Matt was a victim of her mind games. In fact, it was him who had prepared the scenery of TK's fake death, without even knowing what he was doing. Mina had made a good job by erasing every single memory Matt could have stored about that night. Izzy had already tried to find out if Matt had any memories of that day, but to no avail. There was a hole in Matt's mind, a hole corresponding to that day. __But why can't I stop thinking about it? Is it that important?_

"What's wrong, Kou-Izzy?" Mimi corrected herself at the right moment. She preferred calling him by his name, or by the title of "Kou-chan", but they both knew that would be awkward if done in public. Izzy looked at his female friend for a second, and then fixed his eyes on the road ahead.

"What's wrong? Why were you frowning like that?" Mimi insisted. Koushiro wanted to avoid an unnecessary conversation. However, his innate curiosity led him to answer…with another question.

"Mimi…"

"Yes?" Izzy took a second to think. Ken and Yolei were having one of their silly couple chit-chats, while Joe seemed to be lost in his own trail of thoughts. Izzy guessed it wouldn't be a problem to ask.

"Mimi…have you ever felt the sensation that there's something very important you should be supposed to know, yet no matter how hard you try you can't remember it?"

Mimi remained silent for a second, as if pondering the idea of answering, before she said a sentence that took Izzy by surprise. "What, you too?"

"Huh?" Izzy replied, obviously eager to know more. Mimi lowered her head, indicating that it was something she didn't want to discuss in front of others. She leaned closer to Izzy, and whispered something to his right ear.

"You can come to my house later tonight. We can talk there."

"It will be kind of late. Are you sure?" Izzy whispered back. Mimi smirked.

"What? Will you girlfriend get jealous?"

Izzy remained silent. Akane was the last thing on his mind at the moment. _Maybe I'm not a good boyfriend, after all……maybe if I had paid more attention to Mimi……no…it was something else, something beyond that……but I'm sure about something: it was my fault. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice._

What Izzy ignored at the moment, as he parked the car right in front of TK's house, was that it wasn't fault that he was ignoring Akane. It was that Akane _wanted to be ignored. Izzy pulled out the key, got out of the car, and like the gentleman he's always been, he walked around the automobile, and opened the other door, helping Mimi get out. "My, thank you. At least the breakup hasn't killed your modals." _

Izzy remained silent as he picked up his laptop from under the passenger's seat. He looked at Tai, who just stepped out of his car, with Sora, who, as always, stood by Tai's side. Izzy couldn't help but being happy for them. _As long as I'm invited to the wedding…_

Koushiro smiled as he saw a rather small yet gracious figure sprint to the door. It was remarkable how Kari's attitude had changed. She was full of energy, like the Kari he used to know. She was again the sweet, caring girl he knew. The girl who was in love with Takeru Takaishi. That was, of course, the reason she was so eager to knock on the door. Impatiently waiting for the others to join her, Kari tapped her foot until the others reached the door. Just then, she called for the only inhabitant of the house. After a minute of continuous banging on the door, the tall figure of Takeru Takaishi finally showed up. And he was well…naked; the area below his waist was covered with just a towel. 

His hair and torso were soaking wet, which completed the mental image that Izzy had already formed in his mind: they had arrived while TK was taking a shower. And for the first time, the Digi-Destined were able to witness the product of years of training. A well-built body, worthy of an excellent warrior. But for the Digi-Destined (TK included) it wasn't time to admire Takeru's body. It was time for the girls (especially Kari……and Mimi) to blush.

"Hmm…you caught me in a bad moment…could you lend me five minutes, please?" TK said.

"Too late, Takaishi!" Yolei replied.

************************************************************************************************

Five minutes had passed, and the pink flush on Kari's cheeks wouldn't disappear. TK, who didn't seem too alarmed with the strange situation, looked at the Digi-Destined with a calm smile on his face. He was now wearing a loose, white T-shirt with black baggy jeans. Taking most of the space as he stretched his body, TK tried to start a conversation, the first one he'd have with the group since who knows when.

"So, what are you guys up to-…." His sentence was cut short by a loud yawn making its way out of his lungs. Ken smirked at the sight.

"I can tell you didn't sleep well, Takeru. Is it about…well, her?"

And Kari suddenly changed her attitude. She wanted to know if she still had a chance with TK. She needed to know before doing something she might regret later. TK sighed. "Yes…and no. I couldn't sleep last night. I had too much in my head." But the grim look disappeared almost immediately, to be replaced with his trademark goofy smile. "But don't worry about it! Everything's under control. Believe me. Nothing the Chosen One can't handle."

Ken didn't look completely convinced, but the sudden change in TK's attitude was a relief. Eventually, the Digi-Destined changed the flow of the conversation to friendlier topics. For the first time in months, they didn't worry about the current threat, or the evil conspiracies of the latest megalomaniac. It was just a bunch of friends, talking about stuff. The only thing that interrupted the…normality of the scene was the unusual displays of Takeru's magic: the oven that was turned on by nobody, the dishes that flew from the kitchen to the living room, that kind of things.

However, as every good thing must come to an end, so was the evening. TK excused himself, saying he had things unfinished in the library. With the words "My place is your place. You may do as you wish." TK left to the library, leaving the other Digi-Destined by themselves, as it was now usual. However, the boys and girls already knew their way around the house, so they didn't have much trouble hanging around a few more hours. And once again, as usual, the team divided in smaller groups, each one with different topics to discuss. While Ken, Davis and Tai proposed possible reasons to explain Matt's absence, Joe and Cody discussed some school-related topics. Obviously the doctor-aspirant was trying to help the youngest Digi-Destined with some homework. On the other side of the living room, the girls had made a circle around Kari.

"What are you waiting for!?" Yolei asked exasperated, but making sure none of the boys heard. Kari's blush returned almost immediately.

"Wha-what? Now!?" Kari replied.

"Of course! This is your chance! There's no time as the present! Go for it!" Mimi insisted.

"But…but…I'm not sure…I'm so nervous…"

"Kari, for once, I agree with Yolei and Mimi. You'll never find out if there are still feelings for you in his heart if you don't talk to him. And if I know him as much as I think I do, a simple talk should be everything you two need to be back together!" Sora continued. Kari's heart was a thousand miles per hour. The idea of confronting TK again, after everything she had done to him, was simply…too much.

"But what if he doesn't like me anymore!? What if he doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore!? What if Takeru doesn't want to be my **friend anymore!?"**

The other girls' silence wasn't very comforting. Yolei, Mimi and Sora didn't want to admit it, but Kari was right. TK was different, as he was more susceptible to matters of the heart than most men. They knew Kari had hurt him in unimaginable ways, as they had witnessed how Takeru had slowly withered after his "breakup" with Kari. His love for Kari was his biggest weakness, and they knew it. What if TK wasn't willing to try again? What if he had lost his hope for a chance with the woman he used to love? What if that love…was simply gone?

"I guess……there's only one way to find out. Now, go!" Mimi concluded as she pushed Kari towards the hallway. Kari froze on her tracks, her mind unable to work at normal speed. Her heart was racing, her forehead was sweating, and she had no idea what to do. _Well, might as well go for it…_

Kari walked a step forwards…and a red-haired blur passed right in front of her. Before she could even tell, Izzy had reached the door to the library, opened it, walked inside, and closed the door behind him. Kari sighed, part in defeat, part in relief. Looking at her female friends, she reached a conclusion.

"I…guess I'll talk to him later."

The others simply sweatdropped.

*****************************************************************************************

_Can I do it? Can I really bring her back? No matter how many times you say it's possible, I just…can't believe it. It's simply too much. I am strong, and my magic powers are unmatched, but…I'm not a God. There's no way I can believe a mere mortal like me has the power to bring people back to life._

Takeru had his eyes closed while he faced the ceiling of the library. His mood had improved, yes, but the confusion was still strong in his mind. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to bring Mina back. He needed her back. But he was sure there was no way, physical or magical, he could accomplish such a feat. The soothing voice of the Nova Dragon calmed his troubled mind.

_"You're right. There's no way someone like you could wield the power to resurrect humans."_

_So……you're not helping, you know?_

_"The thing is…you're forgetting something very important."_

_And that would be……_

_"Mina is not human."_

TK suddenly opened his eyes. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Of course, he had always had suspicions about Mina's true identity. Extremely prolonged longevity, eternal youth, a perfectly designed body, weak magic powers countered with unmatched healing skills…TK had many reasons to think Mina was something else, but he had never really considered it carefully enough, maybe because he didn't find comfortable the thought of having had sex with "something else".

_So……what is Mina? Will she tell me if I find the chance?_

_"I don't think she knows what she really is. One day, the two of you will find the truth, and believe me, it will be quite shocking. For now, this is everything I can tell you: she's far beyond the race of humans. She's in a higher level, even higher than you. Her excessive longevity is the key to bring her back to life."_

_And what about……him?___

_"Little Takeru, you mean? It's your choice. You can choose to bring Mina back, ignoring the child; or you can try to revive the two of them, which should prove to be quite a challenge."_

_………little Takeru?___

_"……just an idea.__ You could start a tradition, you know? Naming the first child Takeru or something like that."_

TK smiled. He couldn't believe he was discussing how to name a baby. _When did this happen, TK? He rhetorically asked. __When did your life become such a mess?_

Everything had changed, yet a part of him still felt the same. Deep inside, he still was Takeru Takaishi, Digi-Destined of Hope. A part of him still wanted to be a novelist in the future, and maybe write a bestseller or two. A part of him still feared relationships, eternally haunted by the shadow of his parents' failed marriage. A part of him still remembered the crazy week with Mimi as if it had been just yesterday, even if three years had passed since then. A part of him still wanted to marry Hikari Kamiya, to form a beautiful family with her…but there was another Takeru. The adult Takeru, the sorcerer Takeru, the Chosen named Takeru, who knew all those ideas were nothing more but a dream now. Too many things had changed. For starters, he had created life, a miserable little embryo which rested in Mina's womb, until that horrible day. But it didn't matter if they both had died, TK had become a father. It was an overwhelming responsibility, and he wasn't sure to be able to handle it. _I'm getting too old, too fast…_

Someone entered the library. Just as TK expected, it was Izzy, as curious as always, never stopping until he found answers. He didn't expect Izzy to pin him on the wall to force the answers out of him, but TK knew he was up for an interrogatory. However, Izzy simply sat on a chair in front of Takeru, and looking at his cerulean eyes, the redhead made a single question.

"You just can't stop thinking about her, can you?"

TK sighed. Izzy knew him too well. Izzy knew everyone just too well, while he still remained a mystery. TK decided to pay more attention to Izzy from then. "Kari or Mina?" TK replied. And it was Izzy's turn to sigh. "Both."

"You know Kari never leaves my mind. Never. On the other side, Mina…I just…I just don't know what to do with her."

"Takeru, she's dead! You know the protocol when someone dies, you lived it yourself!"

"First, I was unconscious during that occasion. Second, there's more to it that it seems, Izzy. I can't get…rid of her just that easily."

"Why!?" Izzy was slowly losing its temper. Why couldn't TK get over it? He had been able to do it, and he…had really liked Mina.

"I have my reasons, okay!?" TK replied, his voice in a higher tone than usual. He wouldn't allow anyone to yell at him in his house. Izzy was taken aback by the sudden wave of authority that TK irradiated, and closed his mouth without question.

"There's more to it, Izzy…much more." TK finished, slowly getting up and leaving the library, just to hide in Mina's room. He was going to make some company to the dead corpse for a while. Izzy sighed for the last time that night. That would be everything they'd see from TK for the day.

*********************************************************************************

College life had lost its meaning to most of the Digi-Destined. They knew it was important, but Tai, Sora, Izzy and Joe had begun to put it aside, considering the latest events. After Kari's near-death experience, Tai had found it harder to focus on his studies. His grades would have dropped dramatically if it weren't for Sora. "I guess now we know who's in control of that relationship!" Izzy had said after watching the amusing scene of Sora forcing her boyfriend to study.

It was noon of the next day, and Tai was having lunch. With his girlfriend, of course. As usual, Izzy was playing third wheel. Well, not really. He had company, too.

"So, how are you doing?" Akane asked sweetly to her boyfriend. Izzy swallowed some food before replying.

"Fine, I guess. Maybe a little tired…I guess."

"Tired? Why?"

"Lack of sleep. I'm thinking too much…" Izzy said grimly, looking at Tai and Sora, who nodded in understanding. An easy inspection of Izzy's mind allowed Akane to get the full idea.

"Then maybe you should stop worrying too much about other people's problems. You have enough problems of your own, you know?"

"Really, like what?" Izzy wondered, allowing himself a smile. Akane smirked before kissing Koushiro on the lips.

"Like where are you going to take your girlfriend this weekend, for example?" Izzy looked at his friend for help. Tai simply laughed.

"Jeez, what a problem!" The man with the…unique hairdo commented, just to be elbowed by his girlfriend, Sora, who had a serious look on her face.

"You say that because you don't take me anywhere!"

"Hey, you know I have a lot of studying to do!"

"At least you could think of a better excuse!!"

Koushiro watched in amusement the little show Tai and Sora were making in the middle of the room. Akane simply hugged Izzy tightly, and the male redhead enjoyed the relative calm around him. He knew that would end as soon as he entered TK's house. However, that day, TK's problems would follow him to college. As Tai finally got rid of Sora's tight grip, he noticed a tall figure at the door of the cafeteria. _Could it be…yes!_

"TK, over here!"

Sora, Izzy and Akane followed Tai's line of sight, to meet the eyes of Takeru Takaishi, who stood on the entrance, a smile on his face. The four of them were surprised by the unexpected visit, Akane being the most surprised, of course. Ignoring the looks of the other students, TK made his way to the table where the others were eating, and joined them. "So…what's up?"

TK averted his gaze towards the unfamiliar presence, and his eyes met Akane's for the first time. "I…don't think we've met."

"Cer…certainly not." Akane replied, trying to hide the nervousness of her voice. "Akane Sugawara, pleased to meet you."

"Takeru Takaishi is my name. Nice to meet you, too."

"Can we know the purpose of this unexpected visit, Takeru?" Izzy wondered.

"I just…had nothing else to do. I finally know what to do with Mina, you know?"

The three Digi-Destined were surprised at TK's straightforwardness, considering there was a stranger with them. However, Izzy realized there was nothing suspicious about the phrase, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem. That is, if Akane were a normal person.

"Hmm……really?" Izzy replied, immediately receiving the piercing looks of Taichi and Sora. They clearly said "Are you crazy!?" Takeru had also noticed, but there was no need for the alarm. The conversation wasn't dangerous at all. However, there was something else in his mind at the moment, and it was the girl next to his friend Koushiro. He had this feeling………maybe it was the crashing of two magical presence, Chosen One's intuition, or just plain luck, but in the moment Takeru looked at her, he knew. However, he needed more information.

"Say, Koushiro, when did you meet this lovely lady?" Takeru said, smiling at the red-headed girl, who shuddered in reply.

"Hmm…that would be…at the Valentine's Day dance."

"Oh…and how come we haven't been introduced before?"

Akane's eyes widened, while Izzy seemed deep in thought. "Actually, that's a good question……guess I never found the chance to do it."

It was Sora's turn to destroy Izzy's theory. "Izzy, you've been in Takeru's house almost every day since Valentine's Day."

Izzy sweatdropped. "Heh…good point."

Takeru smirked. "Well, maybe the lovely lady didn't want to be introduced to her boyfriend's friends."

The piercing look he gave to Akane, and the nervous response he got from her were everything Takeru needed to know. His job there was done.

"Anyway, your lunch time is almost done, and I guess you all have to go to class. If you want to meet me after classes, you may find me at the Graveyard."

"Graveyard?" Taichi asked, sharing the same puzzled look Sora, Izzy and Akane had.

"Yeah, that's what I said. See ya."

And then he left, leaving four puzzled people, all of them wondering what he would do at the Graveyard, just for different reasons.

*********************************************************************************************

It was slowly getting dark, but the Digi-Destined had finally found their destination. Tai, Sora and Kari leaded the group, making their way through the labyrinth of graves, flower and grass. Sora and Tai were holding hands, almost as if the boyfriend didn't want his girlfriend to get lost in the creepy scenery. Davis, Joe and Cody followed closely, the one with the goggles giving nervous glances to Kari every once in a while. Ken and Yolei were the next, the girl having a firm hold of her boyfriend's left arm. Ken's face was fairly red, the reasons are still unknown. It could have been the fear to the place, or maybe the closeness to Yolei, or maybe it was just that Yolei was squeezing his arm a little too hard, who knows?

Matt and Izzy closed the group in the back. Akane, who had pleaded Izzy to let her go with him (and we all know why), gently held Koushiro's right hand. Eventually, Izzy felt a second hand holding his left arm. Looking to his left, he found a visibly scared Mimi. Looking further to the left, Matt was giving him a thumbs-up, while displaying a mischievous smile. Izzy sweatdropped while praying for Akane not to notice the situation.

Tai, being the one in front with the best eyesight (nothing personal with Sora and Kari, but it's true), was the first to see him. Takeru was waiting for them in the top of a very small hill, the tallest place in the cemetery. However, what caught the Digi-Destined's attention (and Akane's, too) were two awkward details.

First of all, Takeru's outfit. He had changed his usual clothes for emerald green full-body armor. Only his head was discovered, revealing his glittering cerulean eyes in a firm look. A white cape waving with the silent wind finished the outfit. All but Matt and Akane recognized the outfit as the one he wore in his battle against the Dark Dragon of Evil. Second, well……the simple fact that Mina's corpse floated in mid-air, right in front of Takeru. Izzy immediately looked at Akane, looking for the expected reaction. However, besides her eyes being a little more opened than the usual, there was no reaction at all. Of course, Izzy found that strange. It was a matter of time before everyone else noticed it.

They eventually arrived, and Takeru silently asked them to stay still a few meters to his left and in front of him. A few movements of his hand were enough for everyone to understand.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. You too, Akane."

Akane replied with a glare nobody but Takeru saw. Mimi was the first to complain about the meeting place.

"Umm…Takeru….not that I'm scared or something like that, but……there wasn't a chance you could choose a better place for this?"

Takeru smiled. "My apologies, Mimi. Obviously I didn't consider that your delicate features would not stand such a place."

Mimi's frown was replaced with a blush. Takeru continued. "But I found this place quite appropriate for today's events. As you can see, I made sure nobody approaches this place for the night, which the way, has finally arrived."

Everyone then noticed that the sun had finally left to rest, replaced by a dim moon covered by the clouds. Davis stepped forward.

"So…what are we gonna do here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Takeru began. "We're going to judge the one accused of the murder of Mina Kirahashi and the attempt of assassination of Hikari Kamiya. We'll decide, dictate and execute the sentence."

Everyone looked at each other finding the same looks on their faces. However, none of them doubted Takeru's mental health, so they let him continue.

"So, Akane, sweetheart, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted in unison. Was Takeru actually accusing someone he just met? Izzy looked at Akane, who replied with the phrase she had been preparing the whole day.

"I have no idea what he's talking about."

But it seems like Takeru heard because he let go a childish laugh. "I guess……I guess you have nothing to say. I can tell everyone thinks I'm insane right now, but please wait until I display the evidence."

_Evidence? Now that got Akane thinking. Takeru smiled when he noticed everyone's confusion. "Evidence number one…this!!"_

Takeru simply released a fireball directly towards Akane. The woman, prepared for everything but a surprise attack, created a magic barrier around her, blocking Takeru's spell. She realized her mistake a second too late. Her first reaction was looking at Koushiro, who had let his mouth hang down wide open. Takeru would have laughed at the look on Izzy's face if it weren't for the meaning of that look.

"Yes, Izzy, your girlfriend is a sorceress."

In an instant reaction (call it survival instinct), the whole group of Digi-Destined backed away from her. Everyone but Izzy, who was still unable to move or speak. "Koushiro…honey…allow me to explain."

Takeru laughed. "Of course, allow her to explain! This is a fair trial, and I'm a fair judge."

Akane glared at him once again, but then she found herself unable to say a word. Probably because there was nothing else she could say. TK, who completely understood Akane's situation, proceeded to continue his explanation by displaying the parchment he had found at the Academy Ruins.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a list of every single sorcerer and sorceress living…and dead. That explains its length, of course. It works magically, crossing the names of deceased wizards and witches as soon as the death occurs. I was analyzing this thing a few hours earlier and I found something very interesting."

He waited for a few seconds to achieve an unnecessary dramatic effect. Then he continued.

"The day Mina was murdered; her name wasn't the only crossed one. In fact, all of the names were crossed out on the paper, indicating that every single sorcerer and sorceress in the world died that day too. The Hunters' Master Plan worked perfectly, I must admit. I guess I should acknowledge such a perfect work, if I weren't against massive genocides. Anyway, I said all of the names, but the truth is, two names were left unmarked."

Another pause.

"The first name is mine, of course. The second name really caught my attention, and now I'll show it to you." Takeru said, revealing the name to everyone in the place, at the same time he projected a light from his hand to the parchment, so that everyone could see clearly regardless of the dark night.

_Sugawara, Akane_

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Akane again. The woman remained silent, while Izzy still tried to find a way to deny Takeru's words. But there was no way around it: Akane had betrayed him. But Takeru wasn't done. It was time for the main event.

"I guess it's time to call the witnesses, huh?"

Everyone's eyes moved to Takeru. Witnesses? What could he possibly be talking about? Akane first looked at Kari, but they all knew of Ryo, after all, Takeru had killed him. Only then she noticed the floating corpse in front of Takeru. Mina's body was covered by a white blanket, only revealing her face. Takeru closed his eyes. _Well, this is it? Thank God Kari's not the dead one, because I don't think this spell works on her…_

"Nova Dragon Genesis!"

For a moment, the Digi-Destined and Akane thought the sun had returned, because the light emitted from Takeru's body could easily light the whole place. The light traveled from Takeru to Mina's body, which soon began to glow with the same intensity. From Takeru to Mina and vice versa, light traveled between the two bodies, isolating them from the darkness around them. Then, the light's intensity began to grow, until the point where it was impossible to look at Takeru or Mina directly. The Digi-Destined looked away right before a explosion of light that would be seen miles away from the graveyard erupted right in front of them.

It would have been the perfect moment for Akane to escape, but what she had seen was so shocking that she found herself unable to move. It took a whole minute for the light to fade away, and when the Digi-Destined were finally able to look at the source, Takeru lied on his knees, breathing heavily. He was exhausted, but satisfied. He was looking down, where a pair of deep blue eyes were looking back.

"Welcome back, Mina. How was the Underworld?"

Mina remained silent for a moment, still trying to understand what had just happened. Then she realized she was alive again, and a brain reaction forced to move her right hand to her abdomen. Takeru smiled in response.

"He's there, too."

Mina looked up at Takeru. "So……you know."

"Of course."

It wasn't because of the child growing inside her, or because of the feelings she has had for Takeru before her death, but she couldn't help but wrap Takeru in a tight hug. It was a plain, simple, yet meaningful way to say thanks.

"I knew………I somehow knew you'd do something like this."

"We'll talk later, now I have to take care of Akane."

Mina immediately reacted. "Akane!? Is she here!?"

The girl tried to get up but found herself unable to. Takeru had to help her in the end. But the heated glare Mina was displaying was the last proof Takeru needed.

"Hmm…Mina, sweetheart, do you swear to say the truth, only the truth and nothing more than the truth?"

"Huh?" Mina replied with a puzzled look. Takeru looked at the interesting scene. Mina, looking at him while questioning his sanity. The Digi-Destined, unable to comprehend the idea of Mina suddenly getting up and talking and, well…doing all the stuff living people do. And Akane, well…let's just say Takeru would have loved to have a camera in that moment. He looked at the Digi-Destined with the certainty that he would have to answer a lot of question later. But he had other things to do at the moment.

"Mina, we're kind of in the middle of a trial here. I'm trying to prove that Akane was the one behind your death and Kari's assassination plot."

"Proof!? You don't need any proof, TK! SHE DID IT!" Mina exclaimed. TK had to hold her so that she wouldn't jump at the red-haired sorceress.

"I guess we don't need further declarations. Akane Sugawara, you're declared guilty of all charges."

Akane looked at the couple in front of her in shock. What was that supposed to mean? However, there was one last thing left unanswered.

"Why……?"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. A disappointed, humiliated, embarrassed and just plain mad Koushiro Izumi had said those words, pretty much resuming everyone's main concern. TK smiled with that cute smile of his.

"Revenge, Koushiro? Just plain revenge. Revenge against the Academy, and magic users in general. I've made some research, Akane, and I found some pretty interested discoveries. As a matter of fact, I found out that you were the only student who was expulsed from the Academy in like, what? 4000 years of history. Interesting, huh?"

It wasn't obvious, but Takeru had hit right on the nail. Akane shook her head, as memories of her childhood, centuries ago, finally returned to haunt her.

"It was an accident!!!"

But then Mina also remembered what had happened, the reason Akane had been expulsed.

"An accident!? You call that an accident! I have a pretty good memory, and that definitely wasn't an accident!"

"Hmm…may I ask what did Akane do?" Ken asked politely, interrupting the argument. Mina didn't waste any time and answered.

"This……this thing killed another student!"

"Are you calling me 'thing', loose-mouth!?"

"HOW DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"I wouldn't have been thrown out of the Academy if YOU hadn't being the teacher's pet you were and didn't tell Tomari!"

_So that was it. Takeru thought. He had found out that Akane had been expulsed, but he had been unable to know the details. Besides, even if she had been expulsed, that didn't explain why Akane had gone to kill Mina personally. "So this is about a grudge that's almost seven hundred years old?" He said, but Akane and Mina seemed to be in their own world._

"How do you dare say his name!? After he treated you with such kindness, after he taught you almost everything you know, after he honored you with the Elixir of Eden! You……you killed him, you………you bitch!"

_Okay, now this is out of control. Better stop Mina before Akane kills her……again._

Takeru looked at the Digi-Destined, who were part puzzled, part in shock. He was worried about Izzy the most. He wasn't looking at the scene between Mina and Akane, like the others. His eyes were fixated on the floor and his fists were clenched in anger. Then, he looked at Akane. Hurt by Mina's barrage of insults (which I won't write in here…), the redhead was just about to explode.

"Ahem…Mina…"

Mina didn't listen, of course.

"Mina……MINA!"

That definitely startled her. "Huh, what?"

"Could you please let me handle things?"

"Oh……" Mina replied, moving aside, so that Takeru could get in front of Akane. And Akane's anger changed to sudden fear. She looked back, considering possible escape ways, only to see the path was blocked by several figures…quite small, in fact.

"TK!!!!!" One of the little beings flew to Takeru's head.

"Patamon, you arrived just in time."

The Digi-Destined looked at the rest of their Digimon partners, who were blocking the path. TK looked at Patamon, giving him a silent message.

"You know what to do, right?"

Patamon replied with a nod. Suddenly glowing with a bright light, he transformed in the Seraph Sword, Takeru's favorite weapon (check "Son of Darkness, Son of Light", chapter 13). Takeru grabbed the sword, which felt even lighter than the last time. But the power…that was what took TK by surprise. Whatever power that magic weapon had, it had increased since the last time.

"Akane, you did not just kill my best friend over there…" Takeru began, pointing at Mina. "…but you also tried to destroy the light of my life, and there's no way I can forgive you after that."

Everyone look at Takeru and then at Hikari, who blushed in response. What the Digi-Destined didn't see was the smile of satisfaction was covered the brunette's face. There was still hope, after all.

"But not just that!" TK continued. "You also used my dear friend Koushiro's feelings to get to me. No one hurts or manipulates my friends and gets away with it! For those reasons, and the massive annihilation of the magic race, including my dear Master Tomari…Mina's Master…your Master……for those reasons, I shall kill you tonight."

Akane immediately look behind her, but the Digimon hadn't moved from their places. Mina looked at the Digi-Destined, mouthing a silent "Move back."   They followed the instruction, moving a few steps behind them, giving Takeru much more space. Mina walked next to them to watch the battle unfold, when she noticed that one of the Digi-Destined hadn't move a single step. _Koushiro__………_

Akane, realizing there was no other way around, focused all of her anger on her first spell. She had promised herself that she would destroy every single sorceress and sorceress, and Takeru Takaishi wouldn't stop her.

"Magna Inferno!"

Flames engulfed the Chosen One, and the Digi-Destined let go a massive gasp. But Mina remained silent, a small smile on her face. When the flames retreated, Akane saw that Takeru hadn't moved from his place. He had easily blocked the spell with his Magic Shield. TK simply smiled.

"Quite impressive Inferno spell, Akane. And the Magna invocation gave it a considerable boost. Very impressive, indeed. You should take notes, Mina."

Mina replied with a "hmph!" while Takeru's smile grew wider. "However, that spell barely affected my Magic Shield. If you want to break my barrier, you'll have to use a Fire spell……like this one, for example…….I summon Taichi's Crest of Courage!"

Tai's eyes immediately widened, but only for a second, as he suddenly entered in what could only be described as a trance. The Crest of Courage began to glow on his chest while the other Digi-Destined moved away from him.

"What did you do to him!?" Sora immediately complained.

"Calm down, Sora. I'm just using Tai's Crest power to invoke a spell. The Nova Dragon didn't tell me the truth with great precision, but I could deduce that the Crests work as a powerful source of magic power, too. Now, why don't we see what your boyfriend can do, huh? Crest magic, Magma Blade!"

Akane was expecting Takeru's spell, so she wasn't prepare for what happened next. Trance Tai raised his right hand and released a beam of super hot magma from it. Akane was barely able to react.

"Magic Shield!"

From the first moment everyone could see that Akane was having trouble keeping the Magma Blade away from her. The spell eventually subsided, and Tai was taken out of his trance.

"Ah…uh…where am I?"

Sora and Kari immediately rushed to Tai's side, who was still trying to remember what had just happened.

"What…what happened?"

"You……don't you remember, Tai?" Sora asked. Tai shook his head in response. "Why is my hand so warm?"

TK laughed, joining his hand in applause. "You should have seen yourself, Tai! That was simply formidable!" Then he looked at Akane, who was already showing signs of exhaustion. "And I must say you have great powers to resist such a spell, Akane. Come on, it's your turn to attack."

Takeru was playing with Akane, and she knew that. She also knew that if she used an Elemental Spell, Takeru would counter with a Crest Spell of the same element. She had to choose wisely. She had to win that battle, for her honor. She was the best of the class while he studied at the Academy; she was able to stand a fight against Tomari himself during her childhood. It was impossible that this……nobody named Takeru could beat her. But Mina had to be there to tell her the shocking truth.

"Give up, Akane, you can't beat him. You matter how strong you are, you can't beat the Chosen One."

"The what!?" Akane replied in absolute shock. _The-the-the-the __Chosen__ One!?__ The legendary __Chosen__ One, the child of the Nova Dragon?__ He who can use the forbidden magic? But…but……_

"Lies! How can he be the Chosen One!? It's impossible!" Takeru sighed. 

"Too bad. I guess I'll have to make you believe. Come on, Akane, attack. Actually, let's make it more interesting. I won't use my barrier, okay?"

"What!?" Mina cried, looking at Takeru in disbelief. "TK, don't say such jokes!"

"Who said I'm joking? Come on, Akane, I'm waiting."

Akane looked at Takeru and smirked. If he wanted to play Mr. Big Shot, well, she would surprise him. And if he really was the Chosen One, killing him would make her the Ultimate Sorceress……

_The Goddess of Magic……yep, I like the sound of that._

She looked at Izzy for a second. Maybe she could take him with her after she killed Takeru. She didn't want to admit it, but she had grown fond of the redhead in the short time she spent with him. _Maybe we can start a new generation of Hunters……_

"Prepare to spend an eternity in your frozen cage, Takaishi! Subzero Death!"

A chilling wind that solidified as it contacted the air made a threatening approach to Takeru, who as promised, didn't use his barrier. Instead, he used his sword. A single slash was enough to shatter the magical ice, and the shockwave produced by it was strong enough to knock Akane away. Takeru chuckled again.

"Ice, huh? Guess it's big brother's turn, huh? I summon Matt's Crest of Friendship."

Just as Tai, before, Matt entered a deep trance, the Crest of Friendship glowing on his chest.

"Let's see…Crest Magic, Absolute Zero!"

Akane immediately used her Magic Shield, but Takeru's (or should I say Matt's?) spell encased her in ice, shield included. The chilling cold stunned her right before the ice shattered and transformed into sharp ice crystal which pierced through Akane's shield like cold missiles. Akane ended up on the ground while Matt's trance reached an end. While the Digi-Destined attended a partially confused Matt, Takeru checked Akane's situation. She was slowly getting up. It was time to put an end to the games. 

"I'm deeply sorry, Akane…no, now that I think about it, I'm not. Anyway, this is goodbye."

The female redhead didn't even have time to look up.

"Nova Dragon Flare!"

The Nova Dragon Elemental Magic of Fire attacked with a powerful explosion which engulfed Akane in fiery flames. The girls covered their ears to ignore Akane's screaming, while the men simply looked away. TK stuck his sword into the ground and turned back. He didn't to see what was left of Akane after the flames subsided.

Mina was the first to look. She didn't expect more than ashes, but, much to her surprise, Akane's body laid motionless on the ground. The skin was badly damaged and there was no way she could have survived. Then she looked away again, surprised at Takeru's straightforwardness. He usually was a kind person, but when in the heat of battle, he could be merciless.

As everybody was looking somewhere else, they didn't notice that Akane was still alive. Mortally wounded, but alive. And she had only one thought in that wicked mind of hers. If she was going to die, she would take the Chosen One with her. With a few moves of her right arm, she found exactly what she needed. A memento of Ryo, his favorite weapon: the poisoned dagger. She slightly caressed it, gathering her last energies to throw it.

"DIE, TAKAISHI!" she managed to shout right before throwing the knife straight at Takeru, who turn back again just to see the lethal weapon. Akane smiled for the last as she saw the look on Takeru's eyes. It was done, Takeru would die.

TK watched things unfold on slow motion. The Digi-Destined, following the knife's motion towards him. He watched how Mina closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands. And then he closed his eyes, as he knew that he was unable to stop the sharp blade in time. He waited for the unavoidable ending……which never came.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the unimaginable. The sword, the sword which had helped him defeat the Black Dragon of Evil, had released itself from the ground and moved the several feet that separated it from Takeru, just in time to block the knife, which fell to the ground without reaching its target. Akane Sugawara died before the knife touched the grass. Takeru stared at the sword, still unable to understand what had happened. 

_Telekinesis……_

Takeru smiled as he looked at Mina. "Nice reflexes, Mina! I definitely owe you one!"

But Mina shook her head. "I……I didn't do it……"

Takeru's eyes practically bulged out of their place. "What do you mean you didn't……"

He didn't finish his sentence, as he then remembered something that happened during his battle against the Dark Dragon.

**Flashback**

_"Mina, if you really love me, then get out of here! I'll…I'll never forgive myself if you die!"_

_"No! I can't…"_

_Mina couldn't finish her sentence, because a strange sensation suddenly filled her body. Then, she felt very sleepy, and passed out in front of everybody. Izzy walked next to her and took her with him. Soon after that, the Digi-Destined slowly walked away behind him._

_"Excellent sleep magic, Tomari.__ I owe you one." TK said._

_"I didn't do it, Takeru."_

_"What? Then, who did…?"_

_"I don't know and I don't really care right now. Good luck, and…see you." _

**End Flashback**

_It happened again……how……?_

And just then, in that very precise moment, he understood. He knew how had happened, why had happened………and he smiled again.

He looked around the graveyard, avoiding the sight of Akane's dead body. It was still hard to believe, but it was the only explanation. Someone with innate magic powers had helped him…twice. And Takeru couldn't help but chuckle.

Everything was so clear………

*************************************************************************

*************************************************************************

I'm already writing the epilogue, so you don't want to miss it. Find out what happens to the Mina/TK/Kari triangle, as the three parts join together to settle things once and for all. Takeru will have to choose between the love of his life and the responsibility of raising his child. Believe me; you won't expect what I'm preparing for you! And who's the mysterious sorcerer who always helps Takeru when he most needs it? Find out in the final chapter of "The Last Sorcerer" See ya!!!!

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	11. Epilogue

This is it, the Epilogue. Gosh, this story took months! But anyway, it's finally come to an end. Anyway, once again, thanks to those who had read and enjoyed this story. Very special thanks to those who have reviewed, and a very special thanks to SerpentTreize, who kept reminding me of my lateness when writing, and to Takari's Baybee, who I think enjoys this stories much more than I enjoy writing them, and believe me, that's saying a lot. Well, once I'm done with that, I guess I have to say that I don't own Digimon. But I do own Mina, actually……doesn't that sound weird?

**EPILOGUE**

**_Four_**

****

****

Takeru slowly paced around his house's living room. His frown was the most remarkable sign of the preoccupation that troubled him. He looked at Mina's bedroom's door every once in a while, just to see that it was closed. And he didn't like that at all. 

_What if she warps away!?_

Takeru could easily break into the bedroom…or not even break; he may be able to walk through it. But his personality prohibited such acts. He respected Mina's privacy, and if she didn't want to talk to him, so be it. He would accept it, even if Mina was trying to avoid a necessary conversation. After all, the two sorcerers had a lot to talk about. Besides, it wasn't TK could wait all day. He had a very important appointment the next day, and he wanted…no, he needed to have his situation with Mina solved before that. He walked in front of the door, and raised his right hand. He was about to knock when the door suddenly opened, startling him and forcing him to retreat against the opposite wall. Mina stormed out of the bedroom. And if Mina's look didn't worry Takeru, what she was holding definitely did.

"What the hell is that for?" Takeru asked her while pointing at the suitcase with his right index finger. Mina looked at him, and the glare she displayed was so threatening Takeru gulped. However, there was something else in that look that forced TK to walk a few steps forward. Beyond the anger, there was a unmistakable sadness. Mina looked away, but she couldn't avoid Takeru's gaze, who looked at her with utmost compassion.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

The girl had locked herself in her bedroom since their return from the graveyard, twenty-four hours before. She hadn't eaten, hadn't talked to him, and by looking at the rings under her eyes, Takeru concluded she hadn't slept either. But TK had never imagined that she would be busy…packing stuff.

Realizing that Mina was completely ignoring him, Takeru insisted. "Mina, may I please know what are you doing?"

His politeness wasn't a reflection of his feelings. Truth is, he was about to explode. But he couldn't just shout at her. For some reason, he just couldn't. 

"Mina, please……"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Mina finally shouted, taking the blonde by surprise. "I'm packing!"

"That I can see." Takeru replied, trying his best to remain calm. "But may I ask why?"

Mina sighed. "Duh, you idiot, I'm leaving, of course!"

Takeru's anger faded, but the puzzled look he had kept since he saw her storm out of the bedroom remained. "I'd really like to know why you could possibly want to leave."

Mina lowered her head, closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the suitcase. She was about to cry, but she was forcing the tears back. "Because I'm a burden to you, just a burden!"

Takeru shook his head, feeling an incredible love for Mina in that moment. "Mina, you've never been a burden. Not before, not now, and I don't think you'll be later. Actually, I think it's been the other way around."

Mina raised her head again. "Okay, now you lost me."

"Of course!" Takeru stated with a smile. "I've been causing you trouble since the moment I entered your life. You even died, Mina!"

Mina looked away again. "She would have killed me anyway, with or without you."

"Maybe…" Takeru replied, walking a few steps towards her. Mina noticed and moved a few steps back until she made contact with a chair. "……but that doesn't take away the risks you've been through because of me. What if Evil had done something to you? I wouldn't have been able to live with that."

"Takeru……." Mina let go with a weak voice. Her defenses were slowly going down. Takeru insisted. "Now can you tell me why do you think you'll be a burden if you stay?"

Mina's strength suddenly returned, and she faced Takeru with fire in her eyes. "Because of this!" she said, placing her hand on her abdomen. Takeru shook his head. "Nope, I still don't get it."

Mina growled and silently cursed him before continuing. Takeru nervously fidgeted with the object he had in his pants' left pocket. The time was near, but he was ready……to give away everything. Who knows, it might even turn out great for him, after all, we're talking of Mina here……

"TK, you love her, you can't deny it!" Mina continued. Takeru replied with a weak nod. "I've never denied it, Mina, and I never will."

"That's exactly the point!" Mina replied furiously. This time she didn't even bother to hold the tears from falling down. "There's nothing that stops you from going to her know. You'll soon talk to her, and you'll start a relationship. This time is for sure."

"Yeah, that's a possibility." Takeru meekly said. 

"A possibility!? Takeru, you love her! And she loves you, too! I could see it in her eyes, in the way she looked at you! I saw her at the Graveyard. She's ready to face her fears and give you a chance."

"Do you really think so?" Takeru said part happy, part concerned. That changed a lot, actually. He had already lost hope with Kari, but if Mina said he still had a chance (and Mina definitely knew more than him about women), then he would have to think twice about his current plans. __

_No…… Takeru thought. __There's no other way……this is what I have to do, it's my responsibility…………_

But Mina wasn't done. "TK, if I stay……if this child stays………how would Kari react? Even if she accepted it, you'd have to live with the burden brought to you by this child. You wouldn't be able to live with that……I wouldn't be able to live with that…….and let's not think about what he would have to say about it."

Mina had decided. It was the time. There was only one choice at the moment. He had to do it.

"Mina……" he said softly. _This is harder than I thought……_

"Yeah?" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Do……do you love me?"

The beauty looked at Takeru with a puzzled look. _Why is he asking me that at a moment like this? I'm leaving, for God's sake!_

But the words escaped her mouth and there was nothing she could do about it.

"You know I do."

"Then………I guess there's no problem if I do this." Takeru said as he leaned down a bit and took position so that he was standing on one knee. He grabbed Mina's right hand with his own, and softly caressed her soft skin while he spoke.

"Since...since the moment you met me, I've only received unimaginable love from you. I……I always appreciated it, somehow………but I guess it wasn't enough……and I accept it, I've been selfish. But now that I think about it, maybe it was fear………I used to be followed by girls when I was in the basketball team and stuff but………I've never been loved……the way you loved me, and, well….that…that kind of freaked me out……"

Mina noticed that Takeru was nervously looking for something in his left pocket. _Isn't he going to…!?_

Oh, yes, he was going to. Before she could finish her thought, her eyes met one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her seven-hundred-year life. A huge ruby was incrusted in the middle of the ring and very tiny sapphires were all around it. It was almost glowing in Takeru's hand. And it was for her.

"……but I guess that would be childish, huh? I mean, I've always thought of myself as a mature person…well, it's time to prove it. Mina……"

Takeru finally raised his head and faced Mina's gorgeous blue eyes, as beautiful and shiny as a million of those tiny sapphires. But not even Mina's lovely face would make…that less difficult to our poor Takeru.

"……even if you say no to this……" Takeru swallowed the saliva he had kept in his mouth during that last minute. "……proposal……I won't let you go……because that child is also mine and I plan to be a good father for him. And I……I have thought about this long enough, and I think……no, I'm sure that I love you as much as humanly possible, or at least to your normal standards, heh……I'm ending up like a total idiot here……anyway…………would you…………would you marry me?"

There, he had said it. An awkward silence followed, in which Takeru kept looking at her, with an almost pleading look, but maybe it was that he was getting tired of staying on his knees. Mina also stayed still, pondering what Takeru had just asked her, making sure it wasn't just an incredible dream……or a horrible nightmare. Takeru and Mina, they made a wonderful couple. They were both young (or in Mina's case, looked young), good-looking, and they simply made a damn look couple. But if Takeru's words were shocking, Mina's answer was even more.

"No."

"Huh?" Takeru mumbled, making sure his ears were clean and he had heard the right thing. Mina made herself clear enough.

"No, I won't marry you, Takeru."

"Wha-wha-what? Why?" Takeru said, plainly confused. Mina pulled him up, which forced her to raise her head to look at his eyes. So confused, so embarrassed, so……questioning. To Mina's eyes, Takeru looked just like a little child who still can't understand why their parents are scolding him. It was obvious that he wasn't ready for something like that……getting married……having a child……_heck, now that I think of it, it's a little too much to me, too!_

But those big cerulean eyes touched her in a way she couldn't understand, and in that moment her love for him grew to an incommensurable level. She slowly moved her arms around him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Takeru, a little slowly at first, mimicked her actions and placed his right arm around Mina's waist while his left hand caressed her long, dark hair. Mina hugged him even tighter, almost as if her maximum strength weren't enough. She felt so loved, yet so lonely at the same time. Just like she had felt in the underworld. She wanted to forget that place, she wanted to feel, and Takeru was giving her that pleasure. The closeness was so relieving, so nice it felt almost…erotic. She squirmed inside Takeru's firm hold, as if she tried to acquire his manly scent, her nostrils dilating to feel even the air he breathed. She wanted him so much, yet she couldn't………not anymore. She didn't want to let go, so she spoke as they remained locked in what she considered the Ultimate experience of her love life with Takeru Takaishi. The night they spend together, it might have been pleasant, but it hadn't been 100% true. What happened in that moment, when the two of them became one in a way not even sexual union can accomplish, that……that was love, pure love……real love.

"I believe you when you say you're doing this because of love. I can see it in your eyes, too. If I had my doubts about your feelings for me, now I'm sure. I was sure since the moment I saw you, when I opened my eyes to life again. But this……we cannot do this, it's……this is a mistake."

Takeru was barely listening to her, the experience was as unique to him as it was to Mina, but he still could get what his best friend/lover/partner/newfound soul mate said. "How can……but you…and I…"

Mina interrupted him. "Believe me, Takeru. Deep inside, you know I'm right. We can't get married just because I'm having your son. No matter how much I could want this……we can't do it."

"But…why?"

Mina tightened her grip to her limit, and Takeru didn't offer any resistance or even complained. They were so close……joined together by a fate neither of them had decided, yet they both now accepted with happiness. Mina looked up. She had stayed too long cuddling against Takeru's chest. She looked up, and ignoring the tears going down her face, yet not ignoring those going down Takeru's, she replied.

"Because no matter how strong your love for me grows……no matter how much your try to convince yourself that this necessary………your love for her will be even stronger."

Mina closed her eyes. It was just too much for her. Too much bliss, too much pain, too much everything. She loosened her grip on Takeru, not only because she was tired, as she realized the horrible truth: no matter how close their bodies were, even if they got rid of their clothes and squeezed their nudes bodies together, there would always be a barrier keeping their souls apart. Mina had to put an end to it, before the pain killed her.

"I can't accept, Takeru, and that's it. With that said, do you still want me to stay?"

Takeru, unable to move his body away from Mina's, replied with a soft yet firm voice. "Of course I do."

"Takeru……" Mina said, looking at the tears coming out of Takeru's eyes. "……you're crying like a little girl!"

Takeru released a short laugh, using his left hand to wipe away the tears. As soon as he was done, he continued caressing Mina's long hair. The girl closed her eyes and rested on her loved one's chest again.

"I told you……" Takeru started, then sobbed, then continued. "…I told you I wanted to be a good father for him………and if I can't be a good husband, then……" he couldn't said another word, and Mina thanked him for him. The mentioning of the word 'husband' felt like a huge hand squeezing her heart.

_Husband……a husband……my Takeru………_

Mina cried even louder. What she had been looking for her entire life, what she had been searching for: a man who really cared for her beyond her looks or her powers, a man who would do anything to be with her………she had found it, she had finally found it. Yet she was unable to take it. Her search was over, and it had just brought her infinite misery.

Takeru guided her to the sofa, where they both sat, Mina immediately cuddling close to him, crying loudly with her head buried on his chest. Takeru had to go on; he had to make her feel better…if that was possible.

"…Mina, if I can't be a good husband……" Mina yelled in pain while he said that. "……at least I want to try to be a good friend……I promise……I'll never leave you……and Takeru Takaishi has never broken a promise."

"But….but you love her…more than……"

"Mina………" Takeru said softly, forcing her to raise her head, placing his right hand on her left cheek. They looked at each other for a prolonged time before TK continued. "……if I had been forced to decide a few months ago, I would have said 'Hikari' without a doubt. But not anymore……"

"Takeru……"

"I love Kari too much to do something that could hurt her. And I love you too much to do something that could hurt you. So I have decided."

"What?"

"If I can't have both of you, then I'll have none."

Mina's eyes widened and her mouth opened as much as possible. _He…he is willing to spend his life without her……just to………_

Her eyes got filled with tears again, but this time it wasn't just sadness. There was also incredible happiness, and an endless feeling of gratitude.

"Oh, Takeru………" Mina said as she closed her eyes. Takeru easily took the hint and leaned closer, joining his lips with hers in the simplest, yet most meaningful of all kisses. Mina caressed his back while she moved closer, moaning in ecstasy. Takeru caressed her hair and her back, sliding his hand under her clothes to feel her soft skin. Mina was about to sit on his lap to go to…further levels of passion when Takeru forced her (and himself, too) to separate. Groaning a little bit, Mina reluctantly got up, soon followed by Takeru. Holding hands, they walked together through the hallway, only letting go when they reached the entrance to TK's bedroom.

"So……are we good?" Takeru asked. Mina playfully kissed the tip of his nose. Even if it was a little childish, Takeru felt electricity flowing from that kiss.

"Never been better." Mina replied seductively, finishing with a sexy wink. Takeru smiled and shook his head.

"You're going to drive me crazy…"

"That's the idea."

"Then I better enter my room before I end up in yours."

"Too bad. There's more than enough space in my bed for the two of us. But I guess you already know that, huh?"

"Very funny. Good night……" Takeru thought for a second before finishing the sentence. "…my love."

Mina gave him a quick kiss before responding. "See you tomorrow, hon."

She gracefully leapt to her room's door before looking back at Takeru. "Takeru……"

"Yes?" TK said while reopening the door he was about to close."

"The ring………can I keep it?"

It was then that Takeru noticed that Mina was actually using the ring on her right, well…ring finger.

"I……I guess."

Mina squealed in delight. "Great! I can't wait to see her look when I show her this…"

"MINA!"

"Just joking, Takeru! But……but I'll keep it as a treasure. It will be the symbol of our union."

"Our non-marital union."

"Exactly. Good night, my dear."

And Mina locked herself in her room, leaving a puzzled, yet satisfied Takeru Takaishi. He entered his own room, noticing that, even if she was just a few feet away, he already missed not being able to see her. Just like it happened with Kari.

_Yep………this must be real love………makes me have second thoughts about polygamy…………_

***The Next Day***

The bell rang. Then it rang again.

"Coming!" Mina shouted cheerfully at whoever was behind the door. First thing in the morning, Takeru had warned her that he was expecting two visitors that day. _Well, actually, the first thing he did was kissing me... she thought excitedly, while hugging herself, unable to resist the butterflies in her stomach. She was happy, she was cheerfully, and best of all, what had changed after her rebirth: she was loved._

The doorbell rang for the third time. "Jeez, I'm on my way!" she shouted as she walked the short trek from the kitchen to the main entrance. She opened the door and met a pair of big brown eyes.

"Good morning, Mina."

"Good morning, Hikari."

Ignoring Mina's use of her full name, Kari walked inside the house, which was unbelievably clean.

"Someone's been busy this morning, huh?"

Mina's smile grew wider. "Well, someone had to clean. Takeru didn't even bother doing that while I was done."

Kari's expression softened. "You can't blame him. He spent all the time locked in the library, looking for a way to bring you back. And when he wasn't there……"

"……what?"

"……he was in your room."

"Oh……"

Both girls lowered her heads……and Kari noticed it. "That………that ring………"

_Time for some fun. "Oh, this? Takeru gave it to me, can you believe it?"_

Hikari's eyes grew the size of dishes. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it. Had Takeru actually……? From what Mina later called "her favorite Kodak moment", Kari's expression changed to one of intense sorrow. _I'm not going to cry! I'll be strong! Be strong, Hikari!_

_Okay, enough. Mina thought. "Oh, it's not what you think!"_

Kari looked up again with a newfound hope. "It isn't?"

"Of course, not, silly! Now, if you're looking for him, he's waiting for you at the library."

"Waiting for me? But I never told him I was coming. How did he……oh, right, magic."

Kari walked to the library's entrance, but she stopped right before opening the door. "Mina……"

"Yeah?"

"That ring……you wish it were what I thought it was, right?"

And she entered the library. Mina's smile didn't disappear, but her look sharpened a little bit. She had nothing against Kari, in fact, she considered her a good friend, and an excellent woman. She knew why Takeru loved Kari as much as he did. So she didn't complain about Kari's words. After all, Kari had no idea……

***Inside the library***

_This is it. If yesterday was hard, this will be………God, Nova Dragon, anyone! Please give me strength!_

Hikari Kamiya was in front of him. While he was on his comfy chair, behind his huge desk, Kari slowly walked and sat on a chair in front of his.

"I knew you would come, Kari."

Kari meekly nodded. She was obviously pondering something. Takeru was about to enter her mind to discover what it was when he remembered what happened the last time. So he waited.

"Hmm……could you…could you move out of there? I feel as if I were talking to the principal or something."

Takeru smiled. It was little smile that could melt any girl's heart. And that smile specially affected Hikari Kamiya. "Anything for you." He said softly as he moved his chair right next to hers. After a minute, Takeru and Hikari were just one foot apart, their eyes fixated on each other. Takeru pondered, concluded and compared. When he was around Mina, the love was strong, and it was almost as if he could touch the passion in the air. It was an eternal struggle not to suddenly take her and cover her with kisses. Around Kari, the feeling was different, yet just as strong. The proximity wasn't necessary. The fierce passion, the close contact, the feeling of each other's body…those weren't necessary. After all, the simple rub, those which take place in a matter of nanoseconds, yet could dive you insane……the sweet smiles, the tender words, the moments where he seemed unable to look away from her……after all, with Kari he had all that and more. The more he tried, the harder it got to choose between the two. Finally, he gave up. 

"So……is there something you want to talk about, or is this just a friendly visit?"

Kari felt strange. TK had always treated her nicely, but never with such levels of politeness. He was always a carefree person when he was around her. In that moment, he was measuring every single word he said.

"Well……I guess……I should thank you for saving me that day……I think I never had the proper chance……"

TK shook his head. "It's not necessary. Besides, it was Mina who did most of the job."

"Yeah, I guess……" Kari said softly. She remembered the reason she was there, but she couldn't find the proper words. After all, Takeru was always the one who took the initiative. _I guess that's why men are the ones supposed to do this._

"TK, I……I came here to……I came here because………I have to tell you…………" Kari took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"……TK, I love you and I want to be your girlfriend!"

She waited……one minute, and nothing. She looked at Takeru, and she met the most unexpected. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the floor, and his fists were clenched. She could perceive a slight shaking of Takeru's body, almost as if her words had hurt him somehow.

"TK……TK, are you okay?"

No, TK was not okay. After what Mina told him the day before, he kind of expected that, but he had never prepared for such straightforwardness. It was his turn to feel what Mina had felt the last night. The sensation of triumph, the discovery that he had achieved what he had worked for since the moment he met her. He had always waited for the day when Kari would finally feel the same way he felt about her, and the day had finally arrived. The determination of his voice, how she had said it, without a trace of doubt……she was ready. She had understood, and she was ready. She had finally grown up.

Yes, he felt exactly the same as Mina felt the night before, because, just as she did, he was now forced to reject Kari.

"I'm……I'm sorry, I'm so sorry……" Takeru said, the tears once again flooding his eyes. Each word hurt more than the one before.

Kari was unable to react. She had gone to sleep the last night with the encouraging words of Mimi, Yolei and Sora. "It's gonna be just fine!" they said. "You know he'll say yes right away!" they said. "You two are bound to be together! Come one!" they had said, too. And she had believed. After all, hadn't Takeru admitted that he loved her a few months before? Hadn't he always been with her, giving her clues every now and then, clues she was unable to catch until he finally found the will to confess his undeniable love for her? She had arrived to that house with the certainty that she would leave as the girlfriend of Takeru Takaishi. She had even considered the idea of moving to his house. After all, she was an adult, and she had the right to be with the one she loved. But of all things, she had never expected to be rejected.

"TK, what-what-what are you saying?"

Takeru continued crying, this time shaking his head in desperation. "I'm so, so sorry, but I can't……not anymore."

Any other woman might have gone berserk at that point, but not Hikari Kamiya. After her near death experience, she had promised herself three things. Number one: never shed any unnecessary tears. Number two: never let anger take control of her. And number three: never go out with someone she met at one of Tai's parties. Without any trace of anger in her voice, she pointed at the door.

"Is it because of her, Takeru?"

Kari caused more than damage than she imagined with that sentence. Not only she had used TK's full name, but she had also hit right on the nail. Takeru, who had managed to control the tears from going out, responded with a weak tone.

"………sort of."

He wasn't lying. It was because of her, yes, but it was mostly because of the one growing inside of her womb. He knew he could tell Kari about it, and maybe she would understand, but……he just couldn't.

"I'm a coward…I'm such a coward……" he said to himself. Kari heard it, too, but, unable to understand what he meant, preferred to insist on her main concern.

"But……but you love me, don't you, Takeru? Or maybe……you don't love me anymore……"

"OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!" Takeru shouted. He wouldn't let anyone deny his love for Kari, not even Kari herself. Then he broke into tears. The scene was strange. Kari, normally the weak, sentimental one looked at TK with a serious look, containing mixture of pity and confusion. On the other side, Takeru, usually the cool, strong type looked so withered and weak in front of Kari. Kari could tell it wasn't because the feelings were gone: Takeru's love for her was as strong as always.

_Then……why?_

Kari looked at Takeru, who kept crying and talking to himself. She felt so sorry for him, feeling his weakness and grief. She was about to cry herself. She had just been rejected by her loved one. But she was tired of crying every time. She was just tired.

***Outside the library***

"So…how do you feel?"

Koushiro Izumi still couldn't believe it. Mina Kirahashi was right in front of him, breathing, smiling, and living!

"Excellent, Koushiro. Thank you."

That's what he liked the most of her: she called him by his full name. After seven or eight years, the nickname was getting kind of annoying. That's probably why he still allowed Mimi to call him 'Kou-chan'. But he couldn't help but admire Mina in that moment. No marks, no signs of her death remained. Well, he still had to check for scars caused by the knives that killed her, according to Takeru.

"Mina……did they…the knives……did they leave scars?"

Mina looked at him and smiled. "Always the curious one, huh?" she said. Izzy blushed a little bit, but then he went through three different shades of red when Mina took up her t-shirt.

"Umm…Koushiro, you won't see if you keep your eyes closed."

Slowly opening his eyes, Koushiro found the answer to his question. Takeru had been delicate enough to erase any possible remains the mortal wounds could have left. However, he was still on the verge of a nosebleed. _Come on, Koushiro, say something!_

"Umm……nice bra." _You idiot!!!_

"My, thank you." Mina replied with her usual smile. She sat down next to him after putting her t-shirt on again. She, after all, had a question of her own.

"So……how are you, Koushiro?"

The redhead lowered his head. "I……I guess I'll live."

Mina almost wished there were something she could do. But she knew that there was no cure that would heal a lovesick. Love was the only cure, and she learned it the hard way. "Koushiro……"

"Yeah………?"

"Never lose hope. That's the worst thing you can do."

Koushiro looked at Mina, who was still smiling. Her smile had to be contagious, because Izzy replied with a smile of his own. "Thanks. I guess you're right."

Mina laughed a little bit. "Of course I'm right!" And then she did something Izzy never expected: she kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope that helps you get better."

"Believe me, it does."

"Oh, so now you have a way with words, too. Is it something all the Digi-Destined have, or…?"

Izzy smirked. "I thought you already knew Tai, Mina."

Both man and woman laughed until the sound of a door opening and closing caught their attention. Kari slowly walked through the hallway and reached the living room where they were. She was silent, and the grim look on her face said everything Mina and Izzy needed to know, or in Mina's case, already knew.

"Kari, are you…?" Mina began, but Kari immediately raised her left hand. The last thing she needed was Mina's pity. Izzy remained silent, and Kari appreciated Izzy's ability to know when to shut up. If someone said another word, she would burst into tears, and she didn't want to cry. She would cry as soon as she arrived to her room, not before. But she looked back at the door, as she realized she was making a stupid mistake.

_Did TK give up when I rejected him……any of the times I did? Did he ever lose hope?_

No, TK hadn't given up on her, so why should she give up on him? No, she would fight as hard as Takeru once fought for her love, if not harder. She would show everyone how strong she could be, how persistent she could be. The roles had been exchanged. It was her turn to prove her worth to him. It was her turn to make him love her. And just as Takeru triumphed, she would too win Takeru's heart again. She knew she could do it. She may not be Mina, but she was a woman, too, and even she had her ways to attract men. Oh, yes, she would do it.

Izzy finally spoke, saying words that brought surprise and even more enthusiasm to Kari's expression.

"Good luck, Hikari."

And with newfound courage, Hikari managed to show him her best smile. "Thank you, Koushiro."

Izzy couldn't help but notice Kari's use of his full name, but she left the house because he could ponder it any further. He had arrived to the house to talk with Takeru, but he wasn't sure if he should do it at a moment like that. Mina gave him the answer he needed.

"Go ahead. He is waiting for you."

He nodded and got up, giving one last smile to Mina, who replied with a thumbs-up and then blew him a kiss. Izzy hid the faint blush that was quickly forming on his cheeks and hurriedly entered the library.

"Last, but not least, my good friend Koushiro."

Izzy looked at Takeru and got impressed with the way he had hidden the recent events. There was no way he could have found out that TK had been crying and talking to himself like a maniac a few minutes before. His face was as radiant as always. Izzy didn't complain about the chairs' positions and took a seat in the one in front of TK's desk. Takeru had already moved his chair back to its original position.

"I……guess you have some questions to ask me, as usual."

"'Some' is not what I have in mind."

"Well, go ahead. I have more than enough time, and we can always ask Mina to prepare an extra portion for you. You know how much she enjoys cooking."

Koushiro smiled. "Well, then. First, about……Akane………"

Takeru's expression softened. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me everything you know about her? I'd……I'd like to know who she really was."

"Well……actually, I think Mina's the one who should answer that question, I don't know as many details as she does. As you already heard, her hatred towards everything related to magic began when she was expulsed of the Academy. Ironic, huh? A brilliant student ends up against her masters because she was a little too powerful. Ironic, but clichéd."

Koushiro looked down. "Yeah, I guess……but I still feel sorry for her."

"We all do, Izzy, we all do. Even Mina, believe it or not."

Izzy nodded in agreement. He then proceeded with his next question. "What you did with the Crests…?"

"Oh, that? Well, think of it as self-flattery or whatever, but…well, it was one of the most brilliant things I've ever thought of."

Yes, Koushiro could tell that Takeru was proud of his latest discovery. His smile said the obvious. Without hiding his pleasure, Takeru explained.

"If those crests were able to restore a whole world, they may have the power I needed to create magic spells. At first I thought it wouldn't work, being the crests digital, not magical, but then I remembered that the crests also worked in the real world, making things like allowing Digievolutions and opening gates to the Digital World. So I gave it a try. I could have defeated Akane without the Crest Magic, but it was a nice experiment."

Koushiro nodded in response, yet he still had a question.

"But I thought the crests were only artifacts. After all, and as far as I remember, the crests' power came from its bearer, not within itself."

Takeru nodded. "Exactly. When I say 'Crest' I don't mean the small pendant thing, Koushiro. I'm talking about the personality treat related to each of those runic symbols, and their respective bearer. What I mean is that every one of the Digi-Destined has a little magic power within him…or her. We already saw Tai's and Matt's elemental power. Tai is Fire while Matt is Ice. Fire and Ice are opposing elements, so I expected them to have a pretty equal amount of power. But I noticed Tai's spell to be a little stronger. I guess it's because of Sora."

"Huh?"

"Magic is not just about doing flashy effects and being able to do things no other human could do. There is a complete theory behind the use of magic spells. If you want to fully understand magic, you have to learn a lot of things first. When I was in the Academy, Tomari forced me to learn Astronomy, Chemistry, Physics and Psychology before teaching me the simplest spell."

"……psychology?"

"Yes, my friend, psychology. Magic is something that comes from within each person, so it is strongly influenced by each person's mental state: his emotions, his intentions, his aspirations and wishes, his desires……if a sorcerer has obscure intentions, it will be much easier for him to use dark magic instead of healing spells, for example. Every new student who arrives to the Academy goes through a Personality Test, which helps the teachers know which areas of magic are more suitable for each student. That's the reason Mina specializes in Healing and Transformations, while your Akane was more focused in Battling and the use of the Dark Arts."

"And…which is your specialty?"

"Mine? I can do a little bit of everything, but my top choice was Forbidden Magic."

"What's that?"

"Forbidden Magic, as the name says, is magic so strong, deadly and difficult to use that just the strongest magic users are allowed to learn. And by strong I don't mean bulky or something………I mean a strong mind, capable of resisting big, prolonged efforts. Someone like you, for example."

"M-me?" Koushiro asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, sure! I told you I know a little bit of psychology, so I could make a personality check on you. You would be great in Forbidden Magic. Forbidden Magic, Basic Mind Enhancements, Long-Range Weapons and Thunder-Elemental Magic. That's your stuff……if you were a sorcerer, that is. This takes me to my next point in today's agenda."

"Huh?"

Koushiro was puzzled. TK had just said he had talent as a sorcerer, with complete details. And now he seemed to be just about to ask him a question. _I thought I was the one making the questions today……_

"Is…is there something you want to ask me, Takeru?"

"Ask you? No, not at all……well, maybe later. In fact, why don't you finish asking me questions?"

Koushiro nodded. By the look on TK's face, he was plotting something. Unable to predict his moves, Izzy preferred to continue his interview.

"Mina……"

"You want to know how I did it, huh?" Koushiro meekly nodded in response. Takeru smiled.

"This is something only high-level magic users can know. Not even Mina knows of this, but I will tell you because I trust in you, and I trust you won't tell about this to anyone else. Can I trust in you, Koushiro?"

Izzy firmly nodded this time. TK's smile grew wider.

"Okay. To the sorcerer race, the most sacred of all holy creatures is the Nova Dragon, my mother."

"Your mother?" Izzy asked in disbelief.

"Don't take that literally, Izzy!" TK said before laughing. "You see, according to legends and ancient scripts, the Chosen One is also known as the Child of the Nova Dragon. Technically, she's the source of my powers."

Koushiro nodded as he understood. TK continued.

"The Nova Dragon is a creature so sacred that not even Evil can touch her. Few sorcerers have seen her, as she chooses the ones who will be honored with her sight. It is said only the Chosen One has the right to communicate with her at will."

"……can you do that?"

"Of course. Anyway, when the Nova Dragon shows up in front of a sorcerer, it's because she thinks that person is worthy of receiving her blessings."

"Blessings?"

"Depending of the person, the Nova Dragon blesses him or her with the Nova Dragon Blade skill or the Nova Dragon Elemental Magic."

Takeru went into further details before Izzy even asked.

"The Nova Dragon Blade is the strongest sword technique. A blade slash that pierces even the thread of time and space. It's the technique I used to defeat the Dark Dragon of Evil. As for the Nova Dragon Elemental Magic, there are eight of them, one for each element: Nova Dragon Flare, a Fire element; Nova Dragon Tundra, an Ice element; Nova Dragon Shock, a Thunder elemental; Nova Dragon Vortex, a Wind elemental; Nova Dragon Quake, an Earth element; Nova Dragon Tsunami, an Aqua element; Nova Dragon Dream, a Light-element; and finally, Nova Dragon Nightmare, a Dark-element."

Izzy tried to catch as much info as possible, as Takeru was talking the exact same way his teacher at college did. TK was giving him a lesson about magic, and he was expecting him to memorize that info.

"Now, the Chosen, being the Child of the Nova Dragon, can use these nine skills at will, of course. I've never used those spells, as that's unnecessary and they're extremely powerful. However, if the Nova Dragon considers it necessary, she can teach a Chosen One the two Ultimate spells: Nova Dragon Genesis and Nova Dragon Apocalypse. The spell of creation and the spell of destruction. I won't into details about the Nova Dragon Apocalypse as I never expect to use it. The Nova Dragon Genesis was the spell I used to bring Mina back."

"I see……so, with that spell……you can bring anyone to life?"

"Of course not, Izzy. I may be strong, but I'm not a God. The Nova Dragon Genesis requires immense, almost infinite amounts of energy to work. I could only use with plants and small animals."

"But, then, why……?"

"Izzy, Mina is not human."

Koushiro remained silent. He found all that magic stuff hard to believe, but TK had just gone over the edge, even if that explained Mina's……beyond-human beauty.

"You have to be kidding me."

"I'm not, Izzy. She's not a human being, and I'm sure she knows that. She won't tell me what she really is, though. In fact, I don't think she knows what she really is herself. After all, she said she has always had that form, and I believe her. But I can tell you, she's not human."

"But……how can you say that?"

"No human could have lived as long as she has, Izzy."

"Akane did! And don't tell me she wasn't human, because I saw her and I have no doubts about her humanity!"

"I bet you did see her, Koushiro." Takeru replied with a smirk, to which Izzy responded with a faint blush. Takeru continued.

"The only reason Akane was able to live that long was because she drank a very powerful potion called the Elixir of Eden. Tomari himself gave it to her, before she was expulsed of the Academy, of course. There was no way Master Tomari could have known she was going to end up like she did."

"Whatever……and what if…?"

Takeru interrupted him before he could finish. "Mina didn't drink the Elixir, Koushiro. There were very detailed records in Tomari's secret room. If Mina had taken the potion, her name would be there. Her longevity is natural……or at least, it was."

"What?"

TK remained silent for a minute, pondering if he could really tell Izzy what he had in his mind. Finally, he spoke.

"I haven't told Mina yet, but……I plan to tell her soon, of course. I guess I'll tell her the child's sex, too……"

"……child?"

"……I guess that makes two things I have to tell you."

But Izzy didn't need to be a genius to understand. "Is Mina…!?"

Takeru nodded.

"With your……!?"

TK nodded again. Koushiro gasped in shock. He had gone there to get some answer, but he wasn't expecting THAT much. His next question was the obvious one.

"Does Kari know?"

TK lowered his head. "No……but she'll eventually find out."

"Well, that's obvious!" Izzy replied. "Don't you prefer to tell her personally before she notices Mina looks a little fatter than the usual?"

Takeru sighed. "If you have to put it that way……I guess so."

Now it was Izzy the one giving TK a lesson. "And you have to tell the others, too. The two of you."

Takeru nodded. "I'll do that……as long as you don't do it first."

"Telling them has never been in my immediate plans."

"Well……"

"There was something else you wanted to tell me, right?"

"Yeah…" TK replied, looking much more depressed than a minute before. "I haven't told Mina, but when I brought her back, I wasn't able to bring her……exactly the way the left."

"What do you mean? The baby is alive, right?"

"Of course he's alive! Do you think I would revive Mina without bringing my son back, too!?"

"Ok, ok, sorry……so, what happened?"

"Mina………no longer has extended longevity. I brought her back as a nineteen-year-old sorceress with a baby growing in her womb. She'll live the average human lifespan from now on. As I didn't know what she really was, I had to bring her back as a human."

Koushiro remained silent. Then he asked another question. "Will you……raise the baby together?"

Takeru smirked. "I……asked her to marry me yesterday."

Izzy gasped again, his eyes the size of golf balls. Takeru continued. "You probably didn't see the ring. The weird thing is, she declined my proposal."

"She WHAT!?"

Koushiro couldn't understand. Mina loved Takeru, everybody knew that. And maybe he hadn't admitted it in public, but Takeru loved Mina, too. _I guess something has changed between them……_

Takeru, meanwhile, was softly laughing. "We might not be a married couple, but at least the baby will grow with a loving family, that's for sure."

Izzy nodded. He wasn't quite sure TK was ready for something like that, but at least he knew TK would definitely love that baby will all his heart. "Good luck, I guess."

"Thank you, Koushiro."

Izzy nodded in response. TK continued.

"And thanks for saving my life yesterday."

Koushiro's body froze right there on that chair. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

TK shook his head. "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy……you're so naïve. You still have lots to learn. I can see through your eyes, Koushiro. I can tell when they're lying, and when they're hiding the truth. What I want to say is……Izzy, I know."

Koushiro stared at Takeru's blue eyes, in an almost challenging way, but it was impossible to resist the energy behind Takeru's look. Izzy finally broke down, lowering his head, staring at the floor.

"I want to know everything, Koushiro. How, when, where, everything."

Izzy tried to resist one last time, but it was futile. There was no way around it. He finally began to talk.

"I…have no idea why, or how. Maybe my real parents were…you know, like you." Takeru nodded. "The thing is, I realized there was something wrong about me since the age of…what would that be, six? Maybe seven, who knows? It was one of the first things that made me suspect that I was……"

"……adopted?"

"……yeah. Of course, I remained silent. Could you imagine what you guys had said if I had told you I sometimes could move things with my mind? Could you imagine what had happened if I had done……magic during our trip in the Digital World?"

Takeru perfectly understood. "So you tried to keep a calm, rather distant personality in front of everyone. I guess you don't have control over your power, and it only comes out in extreme situations."

Izzy nodded. "Exactly."

"I guess proper training would correct that."

"Forget it."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to control it. I'd rather forget about it."

"But……why?"

"Don't you see, TK? I'm a skeptic. I only believed in magic when I saw in with my own eyes. My only religion is science, and I'm a fanatic of certainty and exactitude. And…what you do……magic just goes against everything I believe in! It defies the laws of nature!"

"Koushiro, there are no such things as 'laws of nature'! They are just an invention, a way to explain what humans couldn't understand. It's an expression as meaningless as 'future'! Magic is not something that comes out of nowhere, my friend……"

Koushiro remained silent.

"Izzy, there's an explanation to everything you've seen me do. I'm not defying any law when using a spell. You just can't explain magic with the knowledge humanity has at this point. If you allowed me to, I'd show you the truth……the real knowledge."

Izzy looked down. "But……"

"Izzy, I'm not forcing you to do it. I wouldn't be a friend if I do that. But at least I want you to consider the possibility. And I also want you to think what would happen if you refused my offer."

"What?"

"Koushiro, you're a very intelligent person. You'll eventually finish college and continue your life as an investigator. Knowing you, you'll accomplish great things, and science will progress greatly thanks to you. Who knows, maybe I'm looking at a future Nobel Prize."

"Stop it……" Izzy replied kind of embarrassed.

"No, really! But then……your powers would remain dormant, slowly increasing with the years, and you wouldn't have any control over them. What would happen if one of those days you released those powers without wanting to, and you did something bigger than moving a sword through the air or making a woman fall asleep?"

"I……I never thought of that……"

"Koushiro, magic is a great possibility. Maybe one day, when humans are prepared enough, sorcerers will reveal their unique abilities to the world. Meanwhile, we'll just assist humanity from the shadows. But magic is also a dangerous weapon; you should know that by now. Your former girlfriend is an excellent proof of it. She used magic to satisfy her desire for revenge. I can't allow you to leave just like that. If you don't learn to control your power, you'll become a potential threat. And you know what I do to get rid of threats, don't you, Koushiro?"

Koushiro gulped. He definitely didn't want to be Takeru's enemy. "If you put it that way………" _Who knows, maybe being a sorcerer won't be that bad…_

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'll give it a try."

TK clapped in excitement. "My first disciple, this is so cool!"

Koushiro sweatdropped. TK got up and dragged Izzy outside of the library, stopping before they reached the living room.

"Well, first things first. You have to move."

"What!?"

"Of course! You'll have to be here everyday for your training! It will be much more comfortable for everyone if you move here! Mina won't mind, actually, she may actually love it! And your university is closer to my house than you apartment. If your parents don't agree with the idea, Mina's mind control spell is excellent."

"TK!"

"It was a joke! Come on, Koushiro, be happy!"

Takeru dragged Izzy in front of Mina, who looked at the two boys with a puzzled look. Takeru, with one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on him, and his right arm around Izzy in a friendly hug.

"Mina, make lunch and dinner for three! Izzy is moving to this house!"

The news took the girl by surprise, of course. "TK, we don't have enough rooms."

"What about the guests' room?"

"That will be eventually for…well…" Mina looked at Izzy. "You know who."

"Izzy already knows, Mina. But you have a point……" TK thought for a second before making a decision. "Okay, Izzy can move to my room and I'll sleep with you, I guess."

Mina reacted in nanoseconds. "Welcome to your new house, Koushiro! I'm sure we'll have a blast together!"

Both men sweatdropped. "You sure know how to persuade her, Takeru." Izzy whispered.

"Let her be. I was already thinking of building a second floor since the baby thing……"

"That's mean. And……I have one last question."

"Shoot."

Izzy looked at Mina, who with newfound excitement prepared a third portion of food. "When did you stop loving Kari?"

Takeru's smile disappeared. "Koushiro, I have never stopped loving her. The problem is, I love Mina, too."

"And she's having your baby."

"I'll just forget you just said that."

And grabbing Izzy by his right arm, Takeru took him to the couch where they both sat and celebrated drinking Cokes, of course. Takeru was having thoughts of his own while Izzy helped Mina serve the meals.

_So many things have changed in just a few months……I'm gonna be a father, I have an apprentice…I guess it will be a busy year……it was tough last year, that's for sure, but right now, I couldn't feel better……_

There was still sorrow in his heart, as he had been unable to settle things with Kari. He had made a choice, and he was sure it was the right one. It had been painful, but the smiling looks on Mina's face helped ease the pain. He and Kari would find peace, one day, that's for sure. At the moment, he had other things to think about. His son, for example.

_What the Nova Dragon told me……he will be strong…powerful……even stronger than me……only a loving family will put him away from the path of evil. For his sake, and for the world's safety……I'll be the best father…the best friend that kid will ever have……_

Mina noticed TK was looking at her and blew him a kiss. Takeru's smile grew bigger. _And Mina will help me, of course. Is it just me, or she looks even more beautiful now than before she died?_

Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her skin……to Takeru's eyes, what once had been forbidden to him now looked absolutely perfect. Mina has his and he was hers, and everything was okay…well, almost everything. But Kari was a completely different matter, just like it was a completely kind of love what he felt for her. His gaze shifted to Izzy, who was taking out the dishes and placing them on the table where the three of them would eat.

_Who would believe it? Izzy, of all people……I guess the Nova Dragon warned me when I talked with her. I don't think I'll any problems with him taking the path of evil, I can trust in him. Maybe Izzy's powers unconsciously attracted Akane to him, instead of Joe, Davis or anyone else. If she had found out before I did……phew, don't wanna even think about it. So, Izzy, what does this make you?_

"Izzy!"

The redhead looked at his friend. "What?"

"Can you believe it? From now on, you are officially………the Last Sorcerer!"

**THE END**

***************************************************************************

***************************************************************************

Well, that's it……whoa. Once again, I can't believe I was the one who wrote that. Especially the part between TK and Mina, I honestly ignore where that came from. Anyway, thanks again, and see you! A sequel? Most probably……even if I still have to think what I'd write it for. Maybe write about Takeru's son, like, you know, making him the protagonist or something. Or about how things end up between Mina, Kari and Takeru, because the way I left things here, well……but I guess I should finish The Dragon Emperor first. I just want to warn you: if I finish that fic, it will turn out as a very steamy Takeru/Mimi fic……between the limits the R rating allows. I want to explain some thing I wrote in some chapters of this fic, and present you the Kari/Takeru/Mimi love triangle-sort of which took place before "Son of Darkness, Son of Light". And that will also explain Mimi's behavior towards him in the two "Chosen" stories I've written. Well, that's about it for now. See ya!

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


End file.
